Engulfed In Fire
by addyliners
Summary: Diamonds are forever, or so they say. Morgana is the last known surviving member of her bloodline and finds herself in search of safety and herself. Running away got her to a place she never thought she'd find herself again, but diamonds can only shine where there is light. What secrets can Morgana unleash? What happens when a dragon engulfs its flames around a diamond?
1. Chapter 1

The wind howled as it tried to push her from going forward. For the first time since her childhood, the night's darkness betrayed her and instead of cloaking her in security, it hid away her dangers. Morgana ran as fast as her feet could take her through the trees. It was the first time in some time that Morgana felt that she was in danger.

When she was 7 and her family members had spread across the globe and left their original homes, she did not feel anxious or worry. The time when she had walked into her headmaster's office at Mahoutokoro when she was 13, she did not worry. And when he had placed her future in her hands and told her of her strength and her family, she faced it with courage. When she had struck the age of 15 and her parents had left the living world for good she did not feel perilous of what was to come. When Morgana at 18 had left the comforts of Mahoutokoro for the last time, she did not tremble. Even the time when she followed in her family's footsteps and accepted her first contract job, her face only hardened in determination.

The years had come and passed from her last days in Japan, and the crisp autumn air of England was striking at her face as she ran. She ran until she came upon the manor where she knew safety would always be. She kept running up the driveway despite her worries having stopped at the edge of the property. Morgana knew she wasn't safe until she was within the manor's walls. Just as she expected and hoped, the large doors to the manor opened up as she came near. It barely had opened enough before she dove in and slammed its weight shut behind her.

The manor's interior was the trust she needed to know she was safe. The barely familiar surroundings calmed her as she sunk to the floor, heavy breaths filling her lungs with the desperate air that she needed. Her dark, wood-coloured hairs fell around her shoulders and into her face as she disheveled it from its proper place. Her normally fair skin was slightly rosy as it stoked with blood flowing through her.

"Who's there?" Morgana's ears caught the echo of a distant bellowing voice. Quickly, she shot up to fix herself, but there wasn't much to be saved. Her dark jeans were muddy and cut up with blood mixing in with the dirt, and her fitted black hoodie was even more so covered in loose earth. Her laced up boots were the worst of all for they were completely covered in blood, dirt, and moss that had flown off loose branches that she stepped over.

When the blonde head of the master of the house emerged from a nearby room, Morgana bowed. "Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. It's Morgana Diamanté."

"Morgana," Lucius Malfoy breathed out, almost silently. The normally cold and distant man turned shocked and wary, and almost hopeful that the young lady before him was real. As he approached, his wariness turned into small joy when he realised that she was not a hallucination. "It really is you."

"Lucius?" a female voice echoed when he had finally gotten close enough to the young woman. "Who was that at the door?" As soon as the question left her lips, Narcissa saw the image of her husband and a girl she hadn't seen for 14 years. Despite having over a decade of no contact with the girl, she knew it was her good friend's daughter. She looked too much like her parents for Narcissa to not recognise her.

"Morgana," Narcissa breathed out as she got closer to the two at the door. "What has happened?"

"I don't know what's going on, Aunt Narcissa," Morgana said calmly as if she wasn't just running for her life. "I was minding my own business and talking to some centaurs in this forest, when suddenly curses flew past my head. I just remember running and that's how I turned up here."

The two older Malfoy's looked at each other. Despite the Dark Lord being killed and never to return, there were those who were loyal to a fault and would carry out his mission or hopes no matter what has passed. Morgana was the last of her parent's family lines to be known of and the dark arts wanted her.

Narcissa and Lucius were good friends with Morgana's mother, the former Sapphire Iaculus. She was a pureblood, an old name, and a powerful witch with a brain too clever for school. The Dark Lord wanted her and her family's name as soon as he could. But the Iaculus's were smart. They never pledged their allegiance nor swore their dislike for him. They kept to themselves, in the shadows, and moved too frequently and fast for the Dark Lord or anyone to catch them.

Cristobal Diamanté came into the Malfoys' lives when he had met Sapphire. His family was far older than his female counterpart. Their power was ancient as well as their name. And he was strong. No one knew how strong until the Dark Lord tested him. Cristobal accepted the test, but knew if he beat Voldemort that he would have been killed. So instead, he weakened him. It weakened him so much that when he came upon the Potter's, he would find his biggest and most public faltering there.

When the Dark Lord had returned to power and heard that the Diamanté's were alive and had a daughter, he made it his personal job to sought after them. The school of Mahoutokoro protected Morgana for 11 years of her life. Her parents fled Japan and kept on the move, and were never found. But one of their missions took them for a bad end and they found their end soon enough.

The two Malfoy's were trusted by both of her parents and put the responsibility of Morgana in their hands. They left her at Mahoutokoro, where they knew she would be better protected. But now that she was of age, she was no longer on the isolated island. They thought she would've been safe with the Dark Lord gone, but her names and blood were too old for people to take it lightly and let her go.

"Come now, Morgana," Narcissa cooed as she took Morgana's hand and laced it through her arm. "You can stay with us until you are ready. You still have your room next to Draco's. He'll keep an eye out for you."

Morgana barely remembered the young Draco. She hadn't seen him since she was 7 and she hadn't even written to him since they turned 11. She assumed he'd still be asleep and it was much needed sleep. News of the magical word in Britain reached her across the ocean. If the two would have a battle for the title of 'worse final year of school', she would bet money on a tie.

"Aunt Narcissa, I have to thank you and Uncle Lucius for the hospitality. I don't want to impose on you," Morgana said as she settled into her room.

Narcissa smiled at the young lady in front of her. "Nonsense. You may stay here as long as you need or want to. You are family." She couldn't let go of the image of the 7-year-old Morgana playing with her little Draco. Even if they weren't in each other's lives for very long, Morgana was a precious gem to her. She would do nothing to harm the memory of her good friend, Sapphire.

"I'll have this room ready to your liking after breakfast tomorrow," Lucius said from the doorway of his guest's room. Narcissa was helping Morgana clean up and lent her an old dressing gown of hers. "Breakfast will be ready by 9 o'clock, Morgana. If you please, you can tell the house elves exactly what you'd like your room to look like."

"Thank you, Uncle Lucius. Please, if there's anything for me to do around the house to help or something, I will be happy to do them," Morgana said.

"You are a Diamanté and an Iaculus. You will do no such thing. Morgana, you are as much blood as any relative."

"I'll have Draco come wake you up in time for breakfast. For now, rest." Narcissa and Lucius left Morgana to her dreams.

The moment Morgana shut her eyes, darkness overtook her. Not a single dream passed her nighttime vision or a single sound. It was as if she had entered another world of total isolation. There were no curses aimed at her, not a single person in search of her, and no need for her to reach into her dark past and knowledge.

"Morgana, wake up."

* * *

 **A/N** So, there's the first chapter. It's been years since I've last written anything, so comments (positive, negative, or constructive) are all welcome! This is also my first time posting on this site. I hope I am a welcomed contributed (no matter how much skill I lack).

I would like to know if I should continue this story. I have a few chapters, and will post them (I have about ten thus far), but after those I would like to hear if you all lovely members of the audience and community would like me to continue.

And obviously, I do not own anything that is part of the Harry Potter realm. That all belongs to the lovely Ms. J.K. Rowling. All I can call my own is the plot and Morgana.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morgana, wake up," Draco said as he tried to gently wake up his sleeping house guest. That morning, his parents had asked him to come down to the study before breakfast for they wanted to speak to him. He did not expect the news to be of Morgana Diamanté. He remembered her from their childhood. They were quite little, but she was one of the closest friends he had, and still remained so despite not having seen her. The two children corresponded with each other through the summers and winter breaks, until Draco stopped writing to her after the Christmas break of his first year. Potter and his golden trio plagued his mind during the school year and his studies kept his time tied.

When he needed her the most, he was to pretend as if he knew nothing of her. The Dark Lord tried to get all the information from his parents, but they wouldn't speak a word of them or their only heir. Draco was not pressured into speaking, so he kept all his memories hidden away in the corner.

All the times he had imagined her now, though, were nothing of what was before him now.

The girl woke up after a few more words from him. Her brown eyes first glared at him, until she realised who it was. "Hi Draco. Sorry for nearly murdering you there." A bit of a pause fell between them as he was still in shock that she remembered him and her reeling with thoughts to keep her awake. "You look good. Time has done you justice," she commented as she grabbed the nearby robe.

Remembering himself, he retorted back to her, "You look quite well yourself. Years have been kind to you as well, I see." Seeing that she was in no state to go down to breakfast yet, he added, "I'll wait outside for you. Just come out when you're ready."

Draco gently shut the door behind him. Morgana ruffled through her charmed purse in search of a decent outfit. All she managed to pull out was her patented faux-leather pants, a fitted long-sleeve cowl neck shirt, and a pair of black, chunky heeled ankle boots. She sighed, "I guess this will do for now." Morgana washed herself in the adjacent bathroom and emerged ready within 10 minutes.

"You clean up well," Draco said as he stuck out his arm for her to take. Morgana allowed herself to be escorted down to the kitchen. Lucius and Narcissa were already at the table with breakfast in front of them.

"Good morning, Morgana. How did you sleep?" Lucius asked her as she slid into the seat next to Draco.

"I slept very well. Thank you for asking. I'm sorry for having shown up in the middle of the night," she apologised as eggs benedict and hash appeared on her plate. Her mug aside her plate filled up with coffee. With the wave of her hand, two sugar cubes and a dash of milk mixed with her coffee.

Lucius watched with interest as he replied, "It's not a problem, Morgana. You are always welcome here."

"Lucius and I will be gone for a few weeks. We're going on a little trip to Russia for some business over there. Draco, please be sure to make Morgana feel welcomed and at home. Maybe invite some friends over, if you feel like it," Narcissa said after a lengthy silence took over the table. Lucius and Draco talked quidditch through most of breakfast. Narcissa was reading a section a fashion catalog the entirety of their discussion, leaving Morgana to her thoughts.

Morgana tried to think of every dark curse she could possibly know. She thought hard about all the curses flying past her head and what would've happened if she got hit. Despite her own fear, Morgana knew she probably had used several if not all of those curses at least once in her line of work. Since the situation had lost its control, she decided that for the time being, she would not take a contract and ride the storm out. There was no need to bring darkness back into the Malfoy house.

"I'm going to go check on my room. Thank you for the breakfast," Morgana said as she slid out of her chair. Remembering the steps Draco took with her down to the dining room, she traced them back up until she ended in front of her door. The handle was now replaced with her family's crest of a helmeted war angel engulfed in flames, sword in hand ready to defend. Turning the handle she felt the warmth of the angel's fire. Inside her room's walls were covered in blood red and black detailing. A fireplace roared lowly to keep the room glowing. Her desk covered in papers sat in the corner, and aside it was her vanity with her mess of things. Several six-foot tall bookshelves were put against the walls to hold her books, trinkets, and memories. Her bedside table had her crystal ball that she used on occasion. Her charmed purse's belongings were put into the small walk-in closet by the elves.

The main piece of the room was her king size bed. It was covered in black sheets with silver stitching. And her favourite pillow was placed in the middle of it and was the only thing that didn't match. The window opposite of the fireplace had a place to sit right below it and was slightly open for fresh air to fill her lungs.

"They did a wonderful job," she breathed out as she pulled out the drawer on her bedside table. Inside it was her cherry wood wand, a traditional Japanese fan that was charmed by Grandmother Diamanté, a deck of ancient tarot cards, and the Iaculus and Diamanté book of shadows.

"It seems the house elves outdid themselves this time," Draco commented when he came up to her door. "Mother and Father leave later this evening. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out to the wizarding pub down in Wales. You could meet some of my former schoolmates."

She shrugged. "Sure. A night of some fun sounds good." Morgana ran her fingers over the Iaculus book of shadows as she agreed to Draco's evening plans.

As soon as she could no longer hear his footsteps, Morgana flicked her finger and her bedroom door shut itself quietly. Before she could go to close her window, a large fiery bird swooped in and perched itself at the foot of her bed.

A large grin overtook her face when she took in the majestic creature. "Elenei, I'm glad you found me." As Morgana went to blink, a perch fit for a phoenix formed in the corner of her room. When it was fully formed, the striking phoenix placed itself on its home. Morgana went up to pet her, and as she did, Elenei let out a deep purr.

There was no doubt in her mind that her pet phoenix wouldn't find her. Many nights Morgana set her loose and even if she were to find herself somewhere foreign, Elenei would always find her soon after and completely unharmed.

After giving her a bit of something to eat, Morgana took to drawing runes around her room. Ancient runes in school taught her nothing that she didn't already learn from her family. By the time she graduated, she had knowledge of runes dating further back than the Babylonians. As she completed each rune, they would disappear into the walls and air. She drew every rune she knew across her window, the fireplace, the door frame, the mirror, over and into her bed, and in the middle of the floor. Morgana was known to take risks, but her whereabouts could not be known for the protection of her current caretakers.

"You'll watch over the surroundings as I take a shower, right Elenei?" Morgana asked as she stroked her pet once more. In turn, the bird nodded her head.

Morgana trusted her magical bird with her life. Whenever Morgana felt as if all hope was lost for her, Elenei would come save her. She was a gift from her father when she had turned 15 - just a few months before her parents' untimely death. Elenei always protected her, kept her secrets, and brought her safety when it was needed.

When Morgana emerged from her lengthy shower, her fiery bird looked ready to nod off to sleep. A small incantation later, Elenei was enwrapped in a security charm, so no harm would come while she rested.

Once dried off and clothed in a simple pair of jeans and a green flannel shirt, she allowed her footsteps to roam through the manor. If she remembered her childhood correctly, there was a magnificent library that she knew she wouldn't emerge from until necessary. After a few bad turns and nearly toppling over a house elf, she found the doors that revealed the library.

It was a room with a tall ceiling and tall windows. Nearly all of the walls were covered in shelves of books, save the spot for the door and the windows. In the floor was a fire pit, which only had a few embers for the early day. Couches and loveseats were scattered across the large room, with small tables to form little seating groups. A small staircase arced around the room, allowing curious readers to reach the higher shelves. Candles floated overhead to provide lighting when it grew dark and floated near readers.

"Does Mistress Diamanté require any assistance in the library," a small house elf asked from beside her. He wore what appeared to be a neat pillowcase, but it fell to around his ankles instead of his knees like most elves.

"No thank you. Are you the one responsible for the care of the library?" Morgana asked the little creature.

"Finn is responsible for the library and the furniture in the master's home, mistress," he informed her. It explained why his attire appeared to be neater than most other house elves.

Although not one for the use of house elves, she understood their purpose and oftentimes their unwavering dedication to their masters even if they had been freed. That never stopped her from being respectful to the creatures. She knew none of her things at Mahoutokoro would've stayed neat if it wasn't for the ones enlisted at the school.

"Thank you, Finn. I'll let you know if I require any help. Otherwise, I would just like to look around," Morgana told him. Finn slinked away as Morgana's eyes roamed the shelves and titles.

The excitement bubbled in her stomach. It had been years since Morgana had the chance to sit down and read a book of her choosing. She wasn't very shocked when most of the titles that she came across were informational and educational texts. There were a few biographies of great wizards and witches, but there weren't any of fiction and imagination.

As if calling her name, one spine glowed with the title's silver text. _Theoretical Magic and Its Fallings_ , it read. Without much thought, she pulled it down from the shelf. The text was heavier than she expected, and she nearly dropped it as its full weight fell in her grasp. The pages were crisp, but were slightly yellowed with time. It was as if no one had ever read the book, but bought it to just fill a spot in the library.

Morgana sat down in the closest armchair and flipped to the introductory page. "Merum liquidus hubris," she muttered quietly. On the table before her, a wine glass filled half-way with red wine appeared. With effortless care, she sipped on her wine as she flipped through the pages of magic that was nearly extinct. Many of the types of magic she came upon sounded familiar to her. Mahoutokoro had an extensive history of magic class with a large focus on how it evolved or developed the magic of today. Her families taught her the old traditions of magic that were passed down through the generations and were known only to them.

"Isn't it a bit early in the day to be drinking?" Draco's slithering voice invaded her thoughts.

"The only time one shouldn't drink is when she is pregnant or an alcoholic," she commented not looking up from her book.

Draco sized her up as she sat in the chair with a certain air of elegance. "I was wondering if you'd like to come for a walk around the grounds."

"Was that your mother's or father's idea?" she asked. Morgana could sense that Draco was keeping his distance from her, but she had no interest in finding out why.

Caught aback, Draco took a moment too long to reply. "Father's."

She closed the book and finished her wine before rising from her seat. "Let me just grab a sweater and I'll meet you on the veranda." Morgana took the book with her to room and placed it on her desk, which was still scattered with papers she was avoiding. She grabbed a vibrant red cape from the back of her door.

It wasn't hard for her to find the entrance to the veranda. She raised her hands to push the doors open, but wasn't able to for they opened on their own. Draco was enveloped in his black cloak and stood out against the clear skies.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" she asked as she came up beside him.

He shook his head. "They're worth more than that." He held his arm out for her to take, and knowing her manners, she snaked her arm through his.

The duo strolled through the grounds together talking about the history of the other that they had missed. The crisp air wasn't biting, but it was enough to send a chill through Morgana's body causing her to pull herself a bit closer to Draco.

"What do you remember about us?" Draco asked Morgana as they sat underneath the statue of a dragon on top of a basilisk.

Morgana stared at the laces of her black converse shoes. "Not much, really. I remember your face, your family history of course. We were just kids, Draco. There wasn't much to remember aside from our families and me throwing magic in your face." Morgana was only partially telling her truth. She remembered a lot more and heard a lot from her parents. Even her little birdies kept her informed of his womanising, his arrogance, his terrorising of younger kids and other schoolmates.

She continued. "I remember us not talking anymore. You became distant. I don't blame you for it, no. You are a Malfoy and it comes with your reputation to be distant. And of course you being the Slytherin Prince didn't help."

A silence fell between the two as Draco's own memories took over. He remembered the little girl who would be so stubborn but respectful to everyone. He remembered so much of their fun memories for they were the few good ones he had left. Regret filled his stomach when he recalled the reasons for him being distant. He just couldn't protect her and her family any other way.

"What's new with the renewed Draco Malfoy?" she asked in a much lighter tone. Morgana just wanted to be with her friend again.

A rare smile took over Draco. "I'm just glad the war is over. I haven't seen anyone really since the battle at Hogwarts though."

Morgana reached into her bra and pulled at a small white thing that looked like a mummified worm. Morgana's smile grew larger as she looked at his puzzled expression. "It's a doob, Draco," she said through her giggles. Morgana held up her thumb as a small flame hovered above her nail and lit the end of it. "Try it." A puff of smoke fell from her mouth as she handed it to him to try. Never had smoked before, he inhaled a little too harshly for the strong plant. This only caused Morgana to laugh harder.

"Not so much at once, little dragon. Gently and let your natural breath pull it into yourself," she said as she brought it to her lips once again.

She handed it back to him and this time, Draco didn't hurt himself as he originally did. The smoke still cause his throat and lungs to burn a little, but it was a nice sensation. "I think I'll stick with firewhiskey."

"Alcohol and weed are my favourite combinations," she said as she leaned against the belly of the basilisk statue.

As she breathed the drug into the sky, Draco kept running over the questions he formed in his head about Morgana over all the years. What made the Dark Lord want her and her family? Why did she turn up in the middle of the night? Who was Morgana Diamanté? Could Draco find all the answers to his questions now that he found her?


	3. Chapter 3

"Do we trust them alone together, Lucius?" Narcissa fretted as she handed things to their house elf to pack for her.

"You have to trust our son. Besides, Morgana is strong enough to take care of herself. Cristobal and Sapphire did not raise a daughter that could be picked off," Lucius said as he wrote a few letters.

Without his knowledge, his wife walked up behind him and hissed, "They're both still babies, Lucius."

He rested his quill in its well before turning to his wife. "Our son has been through a war on the wrong side. She has proven to be battle tested and she's probably the most knowledgeable witch of the age. They will both be fine. Morgana already charmed her room."

She frowned at his last comment. "How do you know she already charmed her room?"

"The house elves tried to clean inside her room but could not get in. I tried to get them through, but I could not break any of her spells."

Despite his words, she could not calm down the uneasiness building inside her. "It's not only that, Lucius. I don't feel right leaving these two together in a different sense."

Lucius turned to his wife after her comment. "One way or another, one - if not both - of them will be doing what you are implying because they are young. We weren't exactly different from them at that age." Narcissa gave him a stern look as he turned away. "Besides, if the worse happens, Draco will only have the choice to ask for her hand and we'll have extended two very good family bloodlines."

The younger pair stayed outside enjoying each other's company till the sun's motions were making the sky change colour. As Morgana calmly burned down her joint, she started to forget the stress of how she ended up at their door.

"We should head back, Morgana. Mother and Father probably have left," Draco stated noticing the sky's change.

"We're eating dinner here?" Morgana drawled out. "I thought we were going out?"

"I said for drinks at the pub. I didn't say anything about dinner out of the house." Draco held out a hand for her to help herself off of her slouched position. "The elves should have dinner ready by now."

The two walked back into the house (Morgana more or less skipped the way there) and as Draco guessed, his parents had left. They continued their light conversation over dinner.

"Is it just us going to the pub or will any of your friends be there?" Morgana asked between bites.

"I wrote a letter to a few of my ex-schoolmates earlier to meet us there if they felt like it. I don't know if they'll be there or not."

As they finished up the last bit of their meals, a house elf walked in with two letters in hand. "Puck is sorry, sir and miss. Master told me to bring these to you after dinner." With his head tucked so far into his chest, Puck handed both Morgana and Draco a letter in Lucius's hand. Draco's expression was blank and distant, but his mind was reeling. Morgana couldn't erase the puzzled look even as she continued to read the letter. The only conclusion she could come upon was that they knew what was happening around her and didn't want their son to be in any of it.

"I'll meet you at the front at 9 o'clock. Please dress nicely," Draco said as he continued down the hall, past Morgana's room.

When she heard his door click shut, Morgana quickly walked towards the main door. As she came upon the doors where she collapsed against the night before, she muttered to it, "Do not open for anyone other than your masters, wanted guests, and those who serve." Morgana placed her hands against both of the doors and let ancient spells roll off her tongue. She allowed it to fall from her tongue and roll across her lips, and as she felt their power leave her breath, it coursed in the wind around her. The words repeated themselves, echoing along the wind. It reached the windows, the walls, and every entrance possible.

"No ears, no feet, no faces, no words," were the last words to float into the air before she lifted her hands from the walls of the manor. A large ruin glowed largely on the main doors in front of her before disappearing with a soft crack into the wood.

Morgana took a quick glance at the clock before picking up the pace to run up to her room.

Elenei awoke from her nap with a start when Morgana barged into her room. It was as if a tornado had taken form in Morgana as she hopped inside her black studded shorts and red, fitted halter top.

"Accio boots!" Morgana exclaimed when she ran out of time to search for her leather ankle boots herself.

Draco waited patiently for her downstairs near the foyer. He had picked out a nice buttoned shirt and a pair of slim slacks to go with it – all in black. His wing-tipped shoes were shined to perfection by a house elf and made him look like he was the Prince of England. He held his cloak in his arm and one for Morgana as well. When he heard her heels click against the cold floor of the manor, he looked up to be floored.

Her legs showed cuts and scars, but it made her complete in a way; like she was not meant to ever be flawless and unmarred. On her left shoulder was a gash, but it, too, looked like it was meant to be on her and she was never her without it.

Morgana caught Draco staring at her and suddenly felt self-conscious. "Sorry. Is this not enough for where we're going?"

Draco shook his head. "No, you look good." He made to put her cloak across her shoulders and she turned around with her hair to the side. Her bare shoulders and partial back revealed a detailed and ornate tattoo. It made him freeze.

"Draco?" she softly asked over her shoulder. He came out of his reverie and placed the cloak fully on her shoulders.

When she fully faced him she said, "I got it when I was 14. It was my parents' idea." His quizzical look urged her to continue. "It's a dragon and it's all along my back." The rest of the details she kept to herself. She knew Draco wasn't ready for anything else except for drinks and company.

"Come on, let's go." Morgana grabbed his hand and walked out of the manor with him in tow. Draco pulled them to a stop, but before he could apparate them, she stopped them.

"Tell me where we're going," she said with a pleading determination.

"Storm's Watch Pub," Draco lowly breathed out. Morgana closed her dark stormy eyes and in a blink, they were across the street. There was no navel pull, no hint of nausea at the end, and Morgana knew there was no trace on their movement.

The pub looked sleek and classy, with glossy black tabletops, cozy enough faux leather chairs, and a marbled black bar. The wall behind the bar was stacked high with bottles, and there were muggle entertainment at the back of the place.

"This way." Draco grabbed her hand and led her through the throng of people and to washrooms. There was a third washroom with a sign that read 'out of order'. Draco and Morgana walked straight through without paying consequence to the sign. Behind the door was a normal washroom, but there was one stall that emitted the sound of continuous running water. The magical duo walked into the stall and Draco pulled the lever when the door was shut behind them. The floor turned beneath their feet until it had them facing an illustrious pub.

Instead of all black, the table and bar tops were black and white marble. The chairs were large and engulfing, and real leather. The bar held more faucets and bottles, of both magical and muggle drinks alike. The lights were dim, but many, creating an ambiance of relaxation. In the back were a few magical games that were often played at bars.

"Draco! Over here!" a tall, dark youth bellowed from a large and important looking table near the back, close enough to the bar.

Draco, once more, grabbed Morgana's hand and guided her to the table. He gave a curt, familiar nod to everyone around the table before pulling Morgana's seat out for her and taking her cloak.

"Ever the gentleman, eh Draco?" the same guy who called them over commented.

"Shut it, Zabini. This is just an old friend of mine, Morgana," Draco explained as he sat in the seat next to her. Morgana's heart skipped a little when Draco said her name to her unknown company, but was grateful that he never said her family's name. Just like Draco had done before them, the guys around the table eyed her curiously, lustfully, and ogled at the most obvious scar on her shoulder.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" the bartender asked the two.

"I'll have a glass of firewhiskey," Draco ordered.

"A glass of absinth and the tap on special," Morgana said without thinking twice.

When the waiter had left, Zabini continued. "Your girl has some kick in her. I think I like her."

Draco grabbed Morgana's hand underneath the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. Morgana felt a kick, but she didn't understand if it was adrenaline, dread, or what writers called the first feelings of love.

"Oh Drakey! I'm so glad to see you!" an annoying, high-pitched voice echoed off the walls. The calm jazz music was overcome by the annoyance and nearly everyone around the table rolled their eyes or ducked their heads down to the table. Draco didn't let go of her hand as the new person came nearer.

"Who's this?" the pug-faced girl snarled. Her square face looked atrocious in the square cut that framed her face. Morgana couldn't help but give her a makeover in her mind, but it would not make her any more appealing.

"Pansy Parkinson, this is Morgana. Morgana is an old friend of mine," Draco explained as he stared straight at the Pansy girl's face.

Pansy stood where she was, glaring daggers at Morgana's and Draco's hands touching. "Oh for Merlin's sake, sit down or leave, Parkinson."

The group sat and chatted for quite a long time. Morgana smiled seeing how lively Draco could be with his comrades and especially now that the loom of the Dark Lord was gone. Pansy had been quiet since her arrival, which Morgana silently thanked. If she kept drinking and Pansy ran her mouth, she probably would've placed an irrevocable hex on her.

In the middle of conversation and drinks, a chill ran up Morgana's neck. Noticing her goosebumps, Draco quietly turned to her. "What's the matter?"

A dark haze took over her eyes that almost scared Draco. "Something is here that should not be."

"It's a pub, Morgana. I'm sure there's a great deal of things and people who shouldn't be here," Draco tried to reason. She just shook her head and placed her hand on the side of her hip.

Morgana didn't notice that since the time they had sat down, the population of the pub dwindled to just a couple handfuls of people aside from their own company. Draco watched as her eyes scanned everything quickly and wearily. Morgana slowed down her heart rate and slowed her breathing, as she kept an eye out for those who remained.

"Whatever will happen next, do not leave this table, Draco." Morgana handed him something in a pouch before pulling an invisible sword from her side.

The seemingly frail and calm Morgana suddenly struck a bit of fear in Draco's chest. His eyes could not fall from her as he just watched as she paced around with her sword poised above her head. As the light hit her sword, he noticed that it was a katana. But unlike many he learned about in History of Magic classes, this one had Japanese characters etched into the bottom of the blade.

Morgana's heartrate stayed low as her feet gently padded against the floor. Her eyes kept calm and focused on the four wizards standing against her, two of which were armed with weapons that appeared to be able to do equal damage as hers. One foot contacted the ground harshly and her head snapped to attention and dodged the spell that was meant for her head.

To Morgana, this was all almost routine. She had learned to fight and defend herself in situations like these since she was very young. She remembered her mother arguing with her father to not train her so young, but she was overruled when her grandfather spoke. The Diamanté's had been gifted fighters for years and they were not going to stop at her. Morgana didn't like to resort to magic unless necessary. She would rather leave a trail of dead bodies by her sword than use a spell.

From Draco's position, Morgana was faster than the wizards could think of a spell. A few caught her or grazed her skin, but she was unaffected. She wouldn't stop until one of them was either dead or hanging by a thread. Three of them went down easily, until it was just a man with daggers in his hands.

"You won't make it out this time, princess," the unknown man said to Morgana in old Japanese.

"You and your boss won't ever be able to get me," she repeated back before her blood ran cold and she emitted a spell so deep from her bones that the man fell down before the spell had even hit him.

Underneath her breath, Morgana whispered, "Ryuu," and her blade disappeared and the man she had not long ago stood against, fell to the floor.

"Draco, we have to go," she said as she hastily grabbed his hand. "Leave this place now," she directed to the others before the two were back at the Malfoy manor in a blink.

Morgana immediately let go of Draco's hand (having taken back the pouch without him noticing) and started to quickly walk up to her room. "Morgana, wait," Draco called out after her.

"I'm sorry Draco. I can't keep you and your family in danger by staying. Look at what happened tonight," she exclaimed in a calm yell. She turned back to go up, but Draco quickly ran up behind her and grabbed her hand.

"This can stay just between us, Morgana. Don't be sorry. But I do expect an explanation another night." He let go of her hand, but she stayed. Shock splashed across her brow and eyes as she sized Draco up. He shrugged at her actions. "You made everyone know I had an amazing woman in my life that should not be messed with."

Morgana smiled softly. She did not like that she had to fight in front of Draco and his friends, but from him it was a compliment and she didn't feel so ashamed anymore. "Goodnight, Draco."

Draco bent down and kissed the back of her hand. "Goodnight, Morgana. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Draco went on ahead to his room. After she faintly heard the door shut, Morgana trudged and dragged her body to her own. She had barely reached the door when she passed out. Her own blood slowly seeping into the colour of her crimson cloak.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello readers! I would like to give a huge 'thank you' to those who followed this story! I didn't feel so confident posting on here at first (don't ask; it's my own little form of stage fright), and your follows have given me some faith in my own writing capability.**

 **If there are any little pet-peeves about this story or questions, feel free to ask me in the form of a review or a PM! I want to make this story for you all, not just myself. And if you just want to throw some wordy support my way, that's welcomed too!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Master Malfoy, please wake-up!" Draco was woken up by an imprudent house elf and almost smacked the thing before it continued with, "It's the Mistress Morgana, sir. Miss is lying in the hallway and no one can get her up."

At the sound of her name, Draco bolted out of bed in just his green satin pyjama bottoms and found Morgana laying in front of her door with the clothes she had last night. As he lifted her into his lap, a squish emitted from her movements. Roaming his hands around, Draco found a pool of blood had formed on the floor where she was laying on her side. It had soaked through her shirt and cloak, and right onto the floor.

"Morgana, are you still with me?" Draco urged with panic in his voice. Morgana let out a feeble breath and Draco could hear her door opening beside them. He didn't think. All Draco knew was he had to do something. She barely looked like she could make it to any hospital or infirmary. His heart and eyes dashed and skipped, but he couldn't find anything to help her.

Elenei just watched the two, and a fire started to burn in his throat when the bird didn't come to offer its tears of healing. Right when he was ready to shoo the bird away, the drawer beside him flew open and a book fell next to Morgana on the bed on a set of pages. In all of his readings, Draco could not decipher what any of it meant. At a loss for anything else, he pointed his wand towards her side and canted out the words the best he could. The words sounded foreign and nothing he was ever taught or even heard of it. It was as if Parseltongue, old Germanic, and a dead language had all been mixed together. No matter how difficult it was, Draco kept repeating the words again and again. He watched as the wound slowly closed itself as he kept going.

"Draco," Morgana moaned out when the wound had fully closed. She knew that the spell that caught her side did more than just cause a wound. She could feel the slow poison going through her veins. She knew what she had to do, and even if it was wrong, she had to do it.

Draco's hand became clenched in Morgana's and he could feel an energy drain from him. Morgana's eyes stared weakly at him under hooded lids, but did not blink. Right before he passed out from the strain, a creature he could not make out appeared in the room and he hit the ground with a sudden thud.

Morgana pushed herself up from her laying position. She had taken a lot of Draco's energy to get the poison out. Her family's book of shadows lay open beside her. She did not recall getting the book, but it would only open for her.

"Poor, sweet, Draco. Thank you for saving me." Draco had less energy than she did when she first started her family's magic. "Elenei, take Draco to his room. Make sure he's okay for the night." Her fiery bird gently floated down and picked Draco up by his arms.

Elenei couldn't have saved her, she knew that. No matter how many tears her bird shed, it would've been no use. The huntsman of the islands knew potions and alchemy that were potent and fatal. But they did not know the extent of her magic – of her family's magic.

The next morning's sun woke Morgana gently. Elenei was still away from her perch. Changing from her blood-soaked clothes, Morgana slipped into a pair of leggings and an oversized hoodie. The pool of her blood that would've been in front of her door was now gone.

Before she could shut the door behind her, a house elf interrupted her motion. "Mistress, may Liddy clean your room and fetch your laundry?"

Morgana nodded. "Shut the door when you are finished and you can place my clean laundry in front of the door if I am not in it."

A few steps took her to the front of Draco's room. As she slowly pushed open the door, Elenei had her wings spread ready to attack an assailant at the foot of his bed. Realising that it was her owner, Elenei folded her wings and nestled her head in her shoulder.

Draco's room remained unchanged from their days as young children. Save for a few memorabilia from his last days at Hogwarts, his walls and desks were the same, plain wood and wallpaper from them being little. His bed had upgraded from sheets of cotton and quidditch to green, silver, and black silk.

Draco breathed peacefully and slowly in his slumber. His sculpted chest raising and falling as his calm dreams took him away from what she had done to him last night. As Morgana sat down beside him, Draco stirred. His eyes, hooded in fatigued, focused on her. "We need to talk," he groggily spoke. Morgana nodded, but didn't say a word. She reached up and pushed a strand of his platinum hair off his forehead.

It wasn't hard to admit he was handsome. The lanky, tall boy with skin and hair so fair she remembered never could've become what was in front of her. The same boy who she enjoyed tormenting with teases of her being more magically inclined now surprised her by being able to do an old spell that saved her. There was something about him that she could not shake.

"Morgana," he breathed out, pulling her out of her reverie.

She sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Start with everything that had occurred last night," he prompted.

"I cannot tell you everything you want to know, my Dragon," she let herself slip her secret pet name for him. "But you have to understand that I am not safe. I came here running for my life and leaving this manor was a risk. Last night was proof that they've been waiting for me."

Draco caught himself after she had let a nickname for him slip from her lips. He didn't push her. He just waited. The cogs in her head were working to pick just the right words and not telling him too much. All he wanted to do was prove that he could take care of himself and her if needed, but he knew he couldn't do that to his parents.

"Last night you read a spell from my family. They are old and ancient and it takes a lot of training and inner strength. And I had to borrow some of your energy to save myself. My sword… I will explain that to you when you have energy. For now just rest, little dragon." She kissed the top of his head before leaving him to his thoughts.

She quietly closed the door behind her before sliding down its length to the floor. "Ryuu," she softly whispered. In her outstretched hands appeared the sword from last night. She forgot how beautiful it was and how much it meant to her. Morgana hadn't called out its name for a long while. The morning sun hit the encasement so it shone brightly in its darkness.

The back of her eyelids played the scene from her memory of when she came home with her katana in hand. Normally, only exceptional students received katanas from Mahoutokoro upon graduation, but Morgana had received hers at 13. It surprised her father and grandfather, but the shock wore off quickly to be replaced by pride and genuine happiness. Her two Japanese elders pulled out their katanas and rang their blades' songs with hers.

Just like theirs had been, hers had the darkest of blacks as the colour of the tsuka and a matching saya. But unlike theirs, her samegawa had been dyed a crimson red to match her and her enemies' blood. The blade itself was polished and crafted perfectly. The rune reading its name on the bottom of the blade, only she could utter.

Her father and grandfather tested her. She could clearly remember their faces of shock when the songs stopped harmonising and the two weather-tested blades contacted her new one. They knew it was powerful; they could feel it fight back against both of their blades. Mahoutokoro blades were the deadliest of blades. They kept the wielder's secrets, memories, and thoughts within and harnessed power as strong as the person who could dance with the sword. And as long as one had the strength of mind and soul, the blade would deflect curses and runes alike.

As she extracted Ryuu from its saya, the light danced magically around the blade. Not long ago she remembered it vibrating with the spells it deflected the blood of the four unnamed wizards rolling down with the vibrations.

Teasing herself, she held the katana at the base of her pinky. She had an uncle on her father's side that was missing a pinky. He had disgraced the family and was disregarded as a soldier soon after his finger stopped bleeding. Morgana remembered his sword being taken away and plunged into a sakura tree in the never ending garden.

She whispered its name, and her majestic blade disappeared into the air. Time had passed her without her awareness. Draco soon came out after her blade disappeared and was livelier in appearance than when she had last lain eyes on him.

"You look good, Draco," she said as she fully took in his half-dressed appearance.

"What are you not telling me, Morgana?" he lowly said as she stood up off the ground.

She stared straight at him with no expression. The look chilled him. The lack of emotion in her eyes took away her humanity and she seemed empty to him. "You will be safe," was all she said before she turned back to her room.

When she was safe in the confines of her room, Morgana found she was clutching the hand that had held Draco's all night. It was nice and protective, and if she could, she would've followed with the Malfoy's wishes to marry their son. Her own mother and father probably would've found a better match, but they couldn't deny that they treated each other well in the time that was spent together.

Although she didn't act like it, Morgana inherited both of her parents' pride. The Iaculus name was much older than the Malfoy's and Black's. The family book showed every member, none of which having been disowned. There was no shame in the Iaculus name or in any of its members. She could see her mother, Sapphire, and her grandfather, Thelonious, weighing the benefits of being with a Malfoy. It had crossed their minds before, but there were always better options.

The Diamanté name was different. If the Iaculus name was old, the Diamanté's name was ancient. At first it was odd to have a strong Japanese family with English names and a foreign family name, but the magical world never looked at it for long in fear of the then current head of family, Aldric Diamanté. Their pride was unlike any Morgana had the knowledge of. They didn't act like it, but in the family it was strongly felt. Names were forgotten and certain lines ended. Forsaken members were missing body parts in cases of extreme shame to the family.

It would've taken a lot for both of her parents to even consider the Malfoy's.

The dragon tattoo on her back started to sear with a dull pain. The sudden sensation down her back caused her to let out a low hiss. In hear mind's ears, she was returned the hiss with a deeper, growing one.

Not thinking twice, Morgana jumped out her window and landed on the backyard grounds with a soft 'thunk'. Nothing was around her, but the tattoo kept hissing and slowly it was starting to growl in her mind. She looked behind her at the manor and found that Draco was in his room. But it didn't give her a sense of calmness. Her runner cladded feet padded down to the grass where the wind picked up just slightly. Far at the very edge of the grounds was a pair of glowing white eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: just a little information, 'ryuu' is the romanicsed version of the kanji word for 'dragon'**

 **Thank you all for reading, putting up with my horrible writing, and slow updates!**


	5. Chapter 5

After that one time at the edge of the grounds, Morgana hadn't seen those white eyes again. They haunted her dreams and visions from time to time, but otherwise never fazed her. Draco and her never left the grounds at night and instead took to small day trips to places full of people. She didn't tell Draco about that time at the edge of the grounds. He neither pushed for more information. For once, it was as if they were happy just being normal.

From time to time around the house, Morgana would catch a glimpse of the Dark Mark on his forearm. If it wasn't for its ugly meaning, it would've been a great tattoo on him. His porcelain perfection suddenly broken by some black ink of darkness; it was almost poetic.

"Mother and father have written to us this morning," Draco started one brunch.

"Does it say anything about their mission or whatnot?" Morgana asked curiously. This was the first letter from them since they had left, and curiosity always got the better of her.

"No, but I'm sure it was routine." The two of them sat in pleasant silence as they continued their brunch. The autumn wind was slowly becoming winter, and Morgana hoped that it would snow. She hadn't been able to enjoy the snow for a while and this winter seemed like it might be a good one.

"Would you object to hosting a get-together here?" Draco asked Morgana as they gathered their plates.

Morgana quizzically looked up at him. "Why would I object? It is your house, Draco."

He nodded. "I'll send a letter to everyone and it'll be for tonight." Draco excused himself from the table and walked up to his personal study.

Once again, Morgana found herself in the confines of the library. The solitude brought her solace and the quietness created a sense of peace of her world. She had picked up the same book from last time and read much further than previously. There weren't any spells or potions, but theories and the methods and reasoning behind them. Without much thinking, Morgana found herself trying to put the methods into practice. Most of the theories took place in a state of mind. Like animagi, you had to think hard in order to attain the ability, and only some could. According to what she was reading, not many (if any at all) could.

"Morgana," Draco softly said as he opened up the door to the library. "I think you should get ready now. It's almost 7 o'clock."

Morgana's eyes widened when she glanced up at the clock in the room. Time had passed her quicker than she had anticipated.

"I had the house elves leave you a bit of something to eat since you didn't come down for lunch or dinner," Draco said to her back. She simply nodded before heading to her room.

Upon stepping into her closet, she found the perfect black dress. True to pureblood fashion, Draco had made it a formal event. It was a long black fitted dress that cascaded softly down her legs with a long hidden slit on one side. The ruby red sash around her bust gave more emphasis on her chest while the neckline had a little v just between her breasts. A built-in lace shawl in matching black covered her shoulders and cut in with the neckline to give her a sense of modesty.

A soft knock echoed from her doorway. "Sorry to interrupt Miss. I was sent by Master Malfoy to help you get ready."

Morgana softly smiled at the female house elf. "Of course! I always have frustration with my hair." The house elf was actually quite good with the task. Her long dark hair which normally sat straight down, cascaded in loose curls around her shoulders and mixed in with the lace of her dress. Her makeup she did herself, only putting a small wing on her black eyeliner and perfectly natural eyebrows.

By the time she was done, she could hear the guests entering the house via apparition, floo powder, or portkey. It didn't take long for the music to come to soft lull through the house. Even though only one of her feet showed through the slit of her dress, she wore a sleek pair of black pumps. She knew she would come just under Draco's height in these heels.

Before she could leave her room, the fire coughed up a heap of air. Shocked, she quickly grabbed her wand from her desk and held it at the flame.

"Morgana," it hissed. Hesitantly, she walked forward. "Morgana, put down your wand," Lucius instructed from his place in the fire.

"I don't think Draco has read the letter to you, but we will not be coming back. Narcissa and I have taken home here in Russia," Lucius explained.

Morgana's expression furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean, Uncle? What of the estate?"

"Everything is under Draco's name. You are to stay there with him until you see fit. Elenei will know where to find us if you need to reach us."

After a brief second, Lucius face was replaced with Narcissa. "My dear, do not worry about us. Take care of Draco. Trust him. We love you both." The flames went out with Narcissa's final words. In order for them to have broken her enchantments, their hearts must've been pure of intent.

At such a young age, Draco had become the master of his estate. Morgana knew that she couldn't leave him now. Not with everything and him being so vulnerable. She would have to train him like his parents learned to withstand adversities.

She was going to dethrone the Prince of Slytherin.

The party was in full swing when she went down the stairs. There were many unfamiliar faces, but the handful from the night before was there as well. Those nearby turned their heads to the new face descending the stairs, and murmurs flew up into the air. As the action seemed to stop around him, Draco turned his head to what many were already in awe at. Morgana looked beautiful in her calm, demure manner. She knew she was beautiful, but she didn't hold it above anyone.

She could feel Parkinson's snarl as she walked up to Draco. Morgana didn't pay her any mind as she slithered her arm through Draco's.

"Don't mind Pansy," he whispered just loud enough for Morgana to hear. "She's just jealous. You look stunning."

A charmed tray waltzed by with flutes of champagne. Morgana stole two off the top and handed one to Draco. "To the new master of the Malfoy Manor," she slyly said to him. Draco's faced dropped a little in surprise, but quickly shook it off.

Aside from Parkinson and a younger Greengrass girl, everyone was polite and kind to her. She assumed they didn't want to tread on Draco's bad side. A lot of the night was either spent at Draco's side as she was introduced to everyone at the party or talking with Zabini. A few hours into the night, she slipped away to one of the verandas at the back of the house. Everyone was inside and the hot air was suffocating to Morgana.

She walked down further into the grounds until she concluded she was far and safe from the others.

Parties tired her out. Through school she pushed being social in case professors would question her, but any moment of solitude Morgana cherished. Even in storms she was often found around the grounds of the palace. Once, she was reprimanded for being on the beaches of the island instead of behind the protective shield of the grounds. People wanted to be her friend, and she crumbled at every moment she had to spend with people.

"Stay away from Draco," someone said from a couple of metres away. Morgana slowly turned to find Parkinson with her wand up to her.

"Or what? You'll hex me?" Morgana said with ice in her voice. She didn't have her wand on her, but it didn't rattle her at all.

"I'll do more than just hex you. Draco has been my school sweetheart and you aren't getting in the way of that."

The torturing curse left her lips. The flash of red barreled down towards Morgana. Without so much of a thought, Morgana stopped the curse in the palm of her hand. The beam of red light became a ball in her hands and floated just above her palm.

"See Parkinson," Morgana drawled out. Her heeled feet slowly padded its way towards a surprised and now frightened Pansy. "You can't beat me. You can try to torture me, try to kill me, or even try to poison me, but it'll never work. I'm much, much stronger than you can ever imagine." When she was eye-to-eye with her, Morgana snuffed out the red light with the clench of her hand.

Words tried to form on the pug-face girl's lips, but none spilled out.

"Pansy, stop making a fool of yourself," Morgana continued. "Go back to the party. If you speak of this encounter, I will place a curse on you much scarier than Voldemort himself." As soon as the former Dark Lord's name left her lips, Pansy went pale and bolted for the comfort of the party.

Dropping her head, Morgana re-entered the house. It was as if nothing had changed. No one had missed her presence and no one noticed Parkinson having been gone for a few moments. Her palm still buzzed with the head of the cruciatus curse, but quickly subsided when she grabbed a glass of red wine from a nearby tray.

"What did you do to Parkinson?" Draco drawled out from behind her. "She looks absolutely petrified."

Morgana's delicate shoulders shrugged. "She must've seen the ghost of Voldemort."

Over hours, the guests slowly dwindled out of the house. Some were able to apparate; others chose to safely use a portkey. A couple of the young gentlemen took their dates home on brooms. Eventually in the small hours of the morning, Morgana and Draco were left alone. The two collapsed on one of the couches in the living room. The house elves had quickly cleaned up after everyone and everything, and the Malfoy Manor was once again sparkling in resonance.

"Morgana," Draco softly started. "If we're going to be living together, you must tell me why my parents trust you so much."

"We're old family friends, Draco. My mother has known yours for many number of years," was all she simply said.

Draco's platinum locks shook. "I understand that, but why did they trust you to keep you safe away from the Dark Lord even though they were supposed to have taken you in."

A sigh escaped Morgana's lips. "Draco, you aren't ready to understand this just yet. I barely have begun to understand it fully. Just trust me, okay?" she said as she laid her hand atop of his. She let out a small squeeze before getting up from their comfortable position.

When Morgana was in the comforts of her room, she dropped her head against the door. She knew Draco was not in the place to understand yet. Further in her heart, though, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it a safe secret for much longer.

* * *

 **A/N: As per usual, I welcome all comments and reviews, both good and bad. I'm a big girl. I can take! And this is the link to the dress I imagined Morgana in: img05 deviantart net / 9da5 / i / 2016 / 046 / 0 / 0 / _by_annieparfi-d9rydw8 . jpg  
**

 **In personal news, I hope everyone spends a weekend to send a loving thought or prayer to those who live with us in memory. Send a good idea to the men and women who sacrificed themselves in wars and battles past (both known and unknown), and also to those who currently sacrifice in the battles current. And even if not all battles and wars are known of, there is always one out there and no one should be subject to them.**

 **And in more personal news, I hope I get to meet Tom Felton himself! Fan Expo tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

Days had passed since the party. A few familiar faces had passed in and out of the house, but none lingered long enough to raise Morgana's attention. Draco busied himself with taking care of family business and Morgana separated from him into the library to do her research. Time trickled by for her as her eyes read the letters too quickly.

Morgana had finally read every book that she could possibly read on forgotten magic, and there wasn't a fragment of mention of her name.

Her dark eyes bore into her crystal ball and its clouds. She remembered just once before being able to hear whispers, but no one could tell her how to use it. Her father's sister used to tell her that if she could focus enough energy, the clouds would clear and many answers would be at her disposal and she would have the Vision. Her mother soon covered it up and hid it for away for a while. One night, her parents fought because of it.

 _"She has to know!"_ Cristobal yelled.

 _"She is part Iaculus, and if I can help it, she will not become what many of your family became!"_ Sapphire fired. Even in the memory, Morgana could feel the heat of her mother's fiery argument spewing into the air.

 _"Morgana was born for this. She is the final one. Our daughter…"_

As she tried to remember the rest of the yells, she couldn't. Something was blocking her memory. Morgana slowly brought herself back into her reality and noticed the clouds in the crystal were swirling more than before. The longer she kept her eyes locked, the more it started to settle and things were foggier than just prior.

"Morgana," Draco's voice carried through the wood of the door. "I was just about to head down for dinner. Care to join me?" he asked as soon as the door opened.

So much time had passed since Morgana last felt Draco's hand on her own. From time to time she would feel a tinge of electricity in hers, but would focus the energy through her training. The brisk winter air kept her from slowing down her movements and the stiff grass kept her light. But still something kept pushing her to tell Draco about herself. In instances like this where they were dressed casually and were doing nothing of importance, Morgana wanted to sit him down and show him all that was her.

Across from each other at dinner, Morgana took a step towards those nagging feelings. "Draco, if you weren't too busy this evening, would you like to spend some time with me?" The brief moment of silence between her question and his reply seemed to have droned on for far too long, but it was only momentarily before he agreed.

Not much more was said through dinner. The sound of metal against porcelain echoed around the air, but internally, Morgana was filled with the sounds of another.

The push of a chair brought both of the diners out of their personal reveries. "Dress ready to train," Morgana said as she stood tall. "I do not want to see any of these fancy slacks, Draco. I want you to be able to jump out of a tower and fly if you had to."

Draco watched as the girl he remembered to be so gentile, and now the woman he thought to be kind and protective, walk away with an air around her he did not recognise in anyone but his mother.

"Be ready in 30 minutes," she yelled behind her.

Behind Draco's back, Morgana had the house elves prepare their dungeon once used for torture under Voldemort's name into a training room similar to one she had at Mahoutokoro and her living quarters with her parents. Her muscles were kept tight in her under armour leggings and a matching sports bra kept everything in its place. The tattoo on her back glared back at her in the mirror as she tied her hair into a low ponytail. Old scars stared right back at her as she pulled a loose hoodie over her shoulders.

Down in the dungeons, Morgana admired the work of the manor's house elves. Sand bags hung in various places in the ceiling and changed intermittently. Body mannequins were rigged to pop up and mirrors were placed to watch their moves and to throw distraction. To her surprise, the elves added some extra items for spell work and other physical works.

The sound of new feet alerted Morgana of new company. At the foot of the stairs, Draco stood in his old Slytherin quidditch training gear. Without the pads and the cloak, it looked ridiculous. Morgana stifled a giggle as he stood before her.

"This was all I had that would qualify as decent," Draco defended.

Morgana waved him off. "It's fine. Did you bring your wand?" Draco waved it about. "Good. Now, give me your best shot."

"What? Excuse you, Diamanté, but I am not going to curse you," Draco said with a frazzled look. More babble left his mouth and all Morgana did was cross her arms and wait patiently.

Morgana raised her hand. "Either throw a spell at me or I will throw a punch. I'm not afraid to hit a woman." The frazzled look of shock was quickly covered by a look of appalment. But still he refused to utter a spell. Her eyes quickly darted down to his wand hand and saw it slowly start to strengthen its grip around the base of his wand.

"I'm sorry? Did I stutter? Like, I know that females genetically can't keep up, but I thought you were more credible than that." Morgana kept smirking as he hardened his face. "Now, put on your big girl panties on and hit me with your best spell. Or maybe you should just get Pansy to fight for you."

That seemed to do the trick. Before she knew it, a flash a blue flew towards her. It didn't faze her, for she simply directed it into a standing mannequin. "Good. Now a better spell, but act like you mean it."

Colours flew at Morgana's head and feet, but each one of them were deflected or absorbed by her own powers. Soon, Draco was panting.

"I am not impressed, Malfoy," Morgana said, barely fazed by any of it. "I have to admit that you do have strength. I thought you would've learned some of the Dark Arts, but I suppose not. Allow me to show you what you could be doing."

A random butterfly in a jar was brought in to the room. "This is your typical cruciatus curse." In a small spark of red from her palm, the butterfly crumbled in upon itself and on its back, its legs kept trying to grasp at something invisible.

Draco only knew too well how the spell worked and felt. Many of times he had to endure it and a smaller number of times he had to inflict it. The Dark Lord wouldn't have been pleased if he wasn't able to produce a proper cruciatus curse and were expected to kill Dumbledore.

"The Dark Arts teach you another form of a torture spell. I, on the other hand, know a different one." A large tarantula appeared and in no time, the spider was paralyzed and while parts of it were crumbling in, venom started to leak, and its blood seemed to burn in their veins. A small cry from it could be heard while a bubbling sound accompanied it.

Draco couldn't bare it. Somehow, he felt within a tinge of that torture. No image rose, no sound deafened him, just a feeling of electricity shooting into his body causing him to be still and not look away regardless of how much he wanted to.

"I do not want to inflict this torture on you, Draco. I am not Voldemort. I know how this curse feels and trust me when I say that hearing 'crucio' is a lot more of a blessing than getting this. But if you cannot learn what you must to be with me, then I will either leave your company or have you feel pain so you can endure what you must," Morgana said as she stepped towards him.

She grabbed his hand and placed it on the largest scar on the bottom of her ribs. "You may very nearly die or die trying, but I will try to not have that happen."

Smog started to fill the room and Morgana stepped away from Draco. Draco could see clearly enough and in the smog he saw figures without faces. Morgana's focus appeared to be centred on one while the other neared in around her. He wanted to voice out the dangers, but it only got caught and more tangled the harder he tried. Effortlessly, she fought the figures with no aide. She would be marred, but it did not hinder her actions. Draco was confused as to why she wouldn't attack with spells, but instead continued with fists and kicks. But she seemed to be stronger than any spell.

After what seemed to be only a brief few seconds, the smog lifted. Her back was to him and it seemed that the dragon on her back had glowing eyes directed to him.

"You are going to fight, Malfoy. You are going to break skin, get dirty, and get blood on your hands, so help me Poseidon. You are going to toughen up. You're going to lose a lot before you get good, so you are not to give up." With each statement, Morgana stepped closer and closer until her breath tangled with her target audience. "You are going to be as fierce as this dragon on my back. Then maybe I'll tell you the secret your parents have kept from you about me and my family."

Morgana quickly lowered her eyes just a bit to focus on his lips. They parted as if to say something, but before any word could leave his mouth, she placed her own atop to stifle the words.

"Goodnight, Draco. I had one of the elves leave a book for you to study in your room."

* * *

 **A/N: so just saw Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and I am utterly ecstatic about it! Even my boyfriend (who admittedly isn't a big HP fan) thoroughly enjoyed the movie and very much liked it! So I am riding on a high of the movie.**

 **Sorry that this one was a little short! It does start to get a bit longer later on.**

 **As per usual, I would love to hear from you lovelies! And keep subscribing and sharing if you can!**


	7. Chapter 7

Draco's training with Morgana continued night after night. Always after dinner, the two practiced. First with spells and then with the physical training, each night Draco went to bed tired and woke up stiff as a board. The mornings Draco would struggle getting out, he would hear activity in the gardens and one morning saw Morgana running around the courtyard. He barely had time to read the book on the Dark Arts, and even had less time to focus on work.

The night before, Morgana assured him that today there would be no training. He could soak in a hot bath and get some work done instead of being afraid of getting beat again and again by his housemate. When Draco had made it to breakfast, he noticed that the house was extremely quiet.

"Finn, where is Morgana?" he asked the nearest house elf.

"Master, mistress Diamanté said she had urgent business to attend to. Finn knows nothing else, Master." Draco nodded and waved him away as he pondered to what her business could possibly be.

Morgana left the house that morning before the sun even had begun to rise. The English winter air bit at her cheeks causing a light pink to rise. The night before, after her training with Draco, Elenei dropped a letter on her bed. It took no time for Morgana to read it and to make up her mind. After a quick sleep, Morgana donned her patent leggings and a corseted, black halter top. She slipped into her matte black, leather combat boots and covered herself in a moto leather jacket. After a quick sip of scotch, Morgana transported herself to her destination. When next she opened her eyes, she was in the middle of Kobe city.

The sight might not be her beloved Mahoutokoro, but the lights of the city brought nice warmth to her despite the chilly winter air. The sun was just about to set on the city's skyline, but life in the city was just about to begin. Her feet carried her until she reached the darkest part of the city. Yakuza signs were scribbled along every building. A small doorway held back the flooding of the sounds of the Yamaguchi-gumi run nightclub, and to true gangster fashion, was protected by well-groomed men.

Morgana walked up to the two, well aware that the others in the area were part of the organisation as well. Without having to do too much, the men parted and allowed her entrance to the establishment.

The place was dimly lit. The only source of light was from the bluelights under and around the bar area, and the glow of the glow-in-the-dark paint and clothing the waitresses wore. Most of the men were hidden in the dark, if not behind the smoke of their cigarettes. Morgana walked passed them all and entered the back VIP room. She was barely noticed by anyone, having been dressed in all black and not a glimmer of a shine on her.

The sounds of electronic music soon quickly blended with the loud clutter of gambling and esteemed men drinking. The lights were not as dim in the room, and there was an air of money filling her scent.

"Who brought this bitch in here?" a man in the centre of the room yelled above the noise. Everyone hushed and movements ceased as all attention fell on the girl in all black.

"I did not come here to discuss matters," Morgana calmly stated in Japanese. She held out her wand and many of the women and some of the men laughed.

"Leave," the man said through the laughter. Through their stifled hiccups of laughter, many of the room left. Those that remained were loyalists of the yakuza. "Never thought they'd send a little girl to be the end of me."

Morgana glowered. "I am no little girl. I am your end." Colour filled the room as curses and hexes flew past extended wands and into their targets. In no time, all the men had fallen and it was just the little girl and big man.

He scoffed. "I can offer you whatever they are paying you and more. Name it, sakura."

Morgana flinched a little at the pet name that was just donned on her. "I am not your cherry blossom. Nothing would please me more than your end." In a swift movement, Morgana drew a dagger from her side. Faster than the man could utter a killing curse or place a protection spell, the dagger found its target and sliced the skin and muscle that protected his ruby blood. When the blade hit the wall behind him, his body was already on the ground and sputtering out its contents.

Morgana crouched over the almost lifeless form of the former leader. "Your wakagashira sends his thanks for all that you have done for him," Morgana stated before placing a tanto right into his abdomen and dragging it across. Blood and innards opened up to her gaze and the last light of life left the man.

Outside the small room it was as if nothing had changed. The music blared from the speakers and bodies crashed into their each other. Laughter and drinks were shared as Morgana took a place at the bar. After two cups of sake were placed in front of her, the bartender handed a thick envelope. The cups were emptied of their contents and soon Morgana and the envelope were gone without a trace other than a dead body and slew of unconscious ones.

"Where did you go?" Draco asked Morgana when she walked past the living room.

"I had some important business to take care of. I assumed you would be at work today." Morgana did not turn to answer him and it raised concern in Draco.

"I did my work from home." Silently, he walked to Morgana and stepped in front of her vision. Her look had hardened into one similar of when she first turned up at his home. "What did you do?"

"I did my job, Draco. Do not worry." Morgana softened slightly under his gaze. Draco meant no harm and was no threat to their safety (at least no more than Morgana was to his).

All Draco wanted to do was reach up and cup her face in his hand. He wanted to ease her mind, but he was taught better than that. He held back his yearnings and let Morgana walk up to her room. "Dinner will be ready soon," Draco let out before she walked up the steps.

"Finn!" Draco yelled out. In no time, the house elf appeared before him. "Please temporarily replace the large dining table with a more intimate one for dinner with Morgana tonight. And ask her what she would like to drink tonight and find it, whatever it is."

Finn bowed deeply, almost touching his toes with his nose, and quickly disappeared to do as he was ordered.

Morgana tossed the envelope on her desk and discarded her clothes in a mess on the floor. Her bare feet padded their way into the bathroom. Despite Draco's warning of the upcoming time of dinner, Morgana took her time in the shower. Steam filled the room as the water cascaded down her dark hair and against her light tan. Some new cuts stung as the heat and soap went over them and she let out a hiss.

"Morgana? Hurry up in there," Draco yelled through the rushing water and wood of her door. "Dinner is ready!"

Enough was enough, and Morgana slipped into a pair of dark jeans and a green flannel shirt. "Well, this is intimate," Morgana remarked when she laid eyes on the table fit for two. "Didn't realise I was supposed to dress up either."

"It's fine, Morgana," Draco replied. He stood up to pull out her chair, and Morgana couldn't help but let her eyes wander to his bottom that was sculpted from years of quidditch practices. Even through the layer of chino material, she could see what the sport had equipped him with.

With the raise of his wand, Draco poured two small cups of plum wine. "Morgana, we're going to start to have to trust each other on personal matters if we're to continue living together," he said as he handed the other glass to his date. The sound of clinking glasses filled the room and the warm, sweet liquid poured down their throats.

"Maybe we can discuss this after dinner in the living room with drinks," Morgana suggested as she placed her glass back on the table and poured the two of them another round. "I would like to enjoy our filet mignons without spoiling them with rotten conversation."

The two ate in relative silence, only breaking it to discuss trivial matters such as current events or little bits of gossip. Quidditch even arose as a topic despite Morgana having left her sporting past after her graduation at Mahoutokoro.

Enough idle conversation had passed for them to finish their meals and move into the living room.

"Now that we're here, tell me: where were you today?" Draco asked as he invited Morgana to sit next to him on the couch. They had opened a bottle of red wine after they had polished the little bottle of plum wine during dinner.

Morgana released a sigh as she sunk into the couch with wine glass in hand. "Your parents never told you what my parents did for a living, did they?" Draco shook his head. "We're contract takers. We get a job, we finish it, we move on. No mess is left behind, and no trace of us having ever been there. It pays well, Draco. After today's task, we have enough money to live as we do for the next couple of months and then have some left over for personal expenses.

"I don't want you to know what I do for each job, because each day is different. But none of what I do will lead back to you, little dragon."

"Why didn't you stop the war before it had started? Your parents could've destroyed Voldemort!" Draco exclaimed.

Morgana could hear the rapid beating of his heart as the words left his mouth. She held her head low. "They didn't because of me and the prophecy. Harry Potter was always the one to defeat Voldemort in the end - not my parents. And if something was to go wrong or loyalists turn against my family, I wouldn't be sitting here with you."

As the contents of the bottle dwindled lower, Morgana told more of herself and her family. She painted a lovely, dark, stormy picture of her powers and her family. Each scar, Draco soon learned, was a testament to her training and strength. In order to be the strongest, you had to have fallen to the strongest. She was burned and she was frozen. She felt hurt and she felt love. More than once had she been a breath away from death, and once could've possibly been in the shoes of death. Morgana was more powerful than Draco could have ever imagined. Not only were her physical capabilities beyond measure, her magical strength and knowledge was far beyond any textbook he could ever read. He felt like Morgana could've stopped the galaxies from shining if she wanted.

"What about you, Draco? Are there any girls of interest?" Morgana quickly turned with a smirk plastered across her delicate face. "When the great Prince of Slytherin isn't training with his little housemate, what does he do in his time?"

There was a slight blush to her cheeks and her lips were brighter too. Draco couldn't help but notice the little freckles underneath the corner of her eyes. "No girl of interest, but there is this incredible woman. She's a mystery to me, but she's heavenly."

"Who is this lovely goddess to have a leash that could possibly tame this dragon?" Morgana teased as she leaned in closer to him.

Her breath was sweet as Draco drew in a breath. He could see the soft, rosy glow on her cheeks and feel their heat. "A witch, of course." Draco's confidence was coming back to him. "A pureblood. Bit of a loose cannon, though, but Mother and Father approve of her."

Morgana quickly leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. In the brief moment the two were in contact, she felt a gentle warmth emit from him. It was as if it was a flame that was kept low, never growing more than just embers, behind walls of ice and stone. Morgana didn't want to lean away from him, but she knew it was rude and imprudent to linger longer, let alone to have kissed him without invite.

"I doubt this witch of yours can give you a kiss like that," Morgana lowly uttered. Her breath from her words blended with Draco's. They could feel each other's warmth. Without notice, Draco leaned back in for a deeper, longer kiss. Never being one to be surprised, Morgana nestled herself closer to him, but held back the want to tangle her hands in his platinum locks.

It was too soon when the two pulled apart. His icy eyes locked in on her coffee ones. Draco wanted to tell her that it was her that he spoke of, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Years of protecting his pride could not melt away by a kiss.

Morgana did not have the same problem as Draco. "That was some kiss, Draco," she breathed out. "Maybe we can do this some other time." Morgana gave his hand a squeeze and a quick kiss on the cheek before rising from their seat.

"Be ready to pick up training again tomorrow, little dragon."


	8. Chapter 8

At breakfast, Morgana appeared to be perfectly composed. It was as if nothing had happened between the two of them. She was already seated and nibbling into her plate while reading another book when Draco walked down the steps from his room to the table.

"Good morning, Draco. Today is going to be a bit different for training today," she said the moment he sat down. Her eyes never left her book, which from where Draco sat, did not look to be in English.

Despite appearing fully composed on the outside, Morgana was jittery when Draco sat down beside her. The Chinese characters no longer made any sense because her focus was on something else.

After the kiss, Morgana went to bed with a light pricking sensation at the back of her mind. It was nothing she ever had experienced before and her family never mentioned anything of the sort. Elenei looked at her with curious eyes, as if knowing something Morgana did not. That night, she barely got any sleep. Her dark orbs peered into the crystal ball on her bedside for what seemed like hours only to come to the conclusion that, despite the hazy clouds having appeared lighter, they were not any clearer for her to interpret. Exasperation overcame her will to be productive, and having no other quick options, Morgana brewed herself an ancient sleeping draught her grandmother on her mother's side taught her at a young age when nightmares were her biggest fear.

She awoke with the prickling sensation gone from her mind, but when Draco walked back in for breakfast, it came back. Although just small enough to ignore, Morgana couldn't help but question whether it was related to Draco or not.

"What sort of different?" Draco asked after a few bites into his own breakfast.

Morgana smirked. "You're going to sweat and you're going to cry. I am going to break you and you shall lose your Slytherin crown, Malfoy. Be ready to go by 10:30, love."

The fear in his grey eyes electrified something within her. She dared to say there was a hop in her step when she walked away from the table with Draco following just slightly behind her, dreading his fate. Within the confines of her room, Morgana quickly stripped off the baggy pyjama pants and loose t-shirt. With an immense excitement, Morgana jumped into her skin tight athletic leggings and a just as fitting zip-up sports jacket to cover her sports bra that was designed to keep her body temperature regulated. With running shoes in hand, Morgana strutted up to Draco's bedroom door.

"Draco! Are you decent?" she yelled into the wood of the door. A muffled sound echoed from behind, and Morgana walked in to see Draco only dressed in slim fitting track pants. She stood in the doorway and took in the sight before her. He couldn't help but notice that Morgana did not attempt to hide the fact that she was drinking in the sight he was providing her with.

"Do you like what you see?" Draco smirked out. Two could play at this game.

Morgana edged out a smirk to equally rival his. "Yes, I do. But that doesn't change what's coming for you today." Morgana picked up an emerald t-shirt and threw it at his head. "Do you own a hoodie or an athletic jacket?" Draco shook his head. With a sigh, Morgana marched back to her room and pulled out a male hoodie big enough to fit him. Lucky for him, it was black.

"Don't bother putting it on," she said as she handed it nicely to a fully dressed Draco. Morgana started to walk towards what they now deemed as the training room. The sight at the bottom of the stairs puzzled Draco. Two black mats were laid out length-wise by a mirror.

Draco turned to Morgana. "What's going on here?"

"Yoga, love," she said as her arm graced itself across his broad shoulders. "I'm going to break your crown, not your body, Draco. A training this hard must begin with proper stretching."

Morgana had spent years with yoga and meditation instructors. It was what taught her to control her breathing, her mind, and her body. If she couldn't awake in the morning, she would finish her days in meditative states. It was the only thing that helped her retain her image after her parents' passing. On the days she was able to fully clear her mind and lose her senses, she found them. They were there for her through everything, and they weren't always kind. They were her parents, and that's how they always were. Even as she led Draco through 60 minutes of stretches, she could feel her mind clearing despite her having to talk through the positions. As the seconds pass in each pose, she could see Draco's exhales curl in the air just slightly. The hair on the back of his neck slightly coming lose from their formerly perfect position as his body's natural oils worked through him. Morgana couldn't drown out the beating of his heart though, as it picked up just slightly enough for him to be awake.

"You can put on your shoes and that hoodie now," Morgana instructed as she pulled herself out of the last position on the floor. Quickly, she laced up her feet in their runners and waited patiently for Draco to do the same.

"Can't we take a breather?" Draco said. The light caught a light layer of sweat across his crown and Morgana blinked back the sight and the feeling it stirred.

"Darling, we're just getting started," she said as she tossed the hoodie at his head. She led the way out through the back door and into the fresh, cold, winter air. "How many times have you watched me run out here?"

Draco was taken aback. He never thought that she had ever noticed him. Not once from his observations did he see her look up or in a direction remotely close to his. Not even running back towards the manor did she look up. "A few times," he finally admitted.

"Do you know my path?"

"No. It didn't seem you ran in any particular pattern."

She smiled. "Good. I hope you can keep pace. If not, Elenei will lead the way." At the mention of her name, the bird flew and landed right on Morgana's shoulder. "Come on, little Dragon."

It was fine keeping up with her, Draco started to think. The pace was not nearly as fast as he would make his quidditch team train during their practices. 'This is fine,' he thought to himself. After what felt to be 5 minutes of the perfect and consistent pace, Draco felt his heart start to beat harder against his ribcage. As that feeling increased, so did the distance between him and his female counterpart. Her dark hair swayed behind her as she took her steps. Creating a bigger distance between herself and him seemed to be of no effort for her. His thoughts of frustration were only broken by fleeting thoughts of how well the rear view of Morgana looked and astonishment at how well she seemed to cover the distance. Elenei flew just a bit in front of him, her tail seemingly setting his path afire.

Morgana was not surprised that after a few minutes, Draco was metres behind her. Her heartbeat finally started to rage against her ribcage, but that's when she knew she had to push to near delusion.

Forty minutes passed by and the taste of iron was taking over. All she could hear was her heart and her blood. Her sight was narrowed into what laid just a few feet in front of her nose. 'At least I'm near the manor,' she thought as she let her breath escape her.

At the entrance to the manor, Morgana stood with her hands on her waist to catch her breath. The cold air was welcome against her skin, which felt afire. She released some of the heat with the unzipping of her jacket, but it wasn't enough. It was as if she had placed herself in Elenei's rebirthing flames. Although the pounding sounds and sensations had ebbed away, her breath was still in her throat. Stretching what would be her future sore muscles, Morgana looked up to the sky. It was grey, nearly white, and it was much alike to her crystal ball. There wasn't a bird flying overhead and it raised a chill to her spine.

Morgana closed her eyes to nature's wonders. The darkness was calming and consuming. The rustling leaves and branches were too distant for her to be worried, and the sky was dark and clear of clouds and any other light forms. Her only fear of the dark was the surprises in it. _"Always expect the unexpected,"_ her father would repeat the cliché. Her mother would charge at her with a wooden staff while Morgana practiced her training blindfolded. She was only 10-years-old, but her parents raised a fighter, not a damsel. In no time, she was fighting just as strongly as her father would against his father.

There, in her solace and darkness, did she find her soother. Her parents raised her to be alone and strong. Cristobal and Sapphire made their daughter the perfect warrior to carry on their legacies. She was fire and ice, water and stone. She would always win.

The sound of heavy breathing and beating wings forced Morgana to break her darkness seal. Draco stood before her hunched over and hair dripping with sweat.

"Stand up, Malfoy. You hunch like that, you ruin your form and don't get as much air as you need," she bossed out. When Draco refused to straighten up, Morgana pushed his chest up with just one simple arm. She held him at the centre of his chest until his breathing had evened. It was electrifying to feel his pulse under her own. His eyes stared dead at her from fatigue, but she just peered on in. The training wasn't wearing him out; it was his own self.

Her brown eyes studied his grey ones as she waited patiently for him to calm. There was a pain that she familiarised with and fatigue from years lost. The sparkle of malicious pride was faded, but its remains were scattered sparse in the dark recesses of his windows. It was similar to that of his father's. His mother left only a small trace of herself in him, in which Morgana found just a little home for love and kindness to reach. But it was far – so far that he could not even begin to find it.

"Come – we have more work to do." Morgana led him back to the training room where the mats were gone and replaced with machinery he never laid eyes on before.

Finn was standing off to the side with an eager look of excitement. "Does Miss approve of what Finn has done? Finn has even had Puck bring in Miss's favourite water." Morgana smiled at Finn when he handed her a bottle of her favourite flavoured water. She hadn't recalled ever uttering a statement relative before.

"You and Puck did a fine job with everything. Thank you very much," she said as she shook the little elf's hand. With a quick snap of his fingers, Finn disappeared.

"It is 12:15 now," Morgana started as she turned on her heel to look Draco standing at the stairs still. "I assume you've never used any of the equipment here before in your life." She walked over to one of the mirrors and laid her hand across it. A soft orange glow emitted from her fingertips and vanished in an instant. "I do not have the time to teach you how to use each piece of equipment and get my own workout done. Simply tap your wand on the section of mirror directly in front of you and it will demonstrate how to use it correctly. Also, do not train to strain yourself with heavy weights. Start off small and work your way up."

Morgana watched Draco hesitantly walk up to the squat rack. Not waiting for him to start his workout, Morgana found her own place amongst the machines. Not one for complexity, Morgana started on the pull-up bars. Despite being a small frame, she was strong. Although biology kept her back from the males in her classes, she was stronger than most of her female counterparts. She could outrun all but a small handful and out-bench all of the females in her class. She didn't show it, but she often scared the girls with how strong she was. Within the timeframe of 60 minutes, Morgana had jumped from apparatus to floor. Machines only did so much for her. Free-weights and floor work were where she optimised her discipline.

Draco watched (as he carefully tested out each machine) how Morgana expertly maneuvered and utilised each contraption and even just the space around her. She never stopped, except to catch her breath every now and again before she would go right back to doing the same thing. He could see the lethargy and frustration grow the more she worked out. She was hardworking and Draco respected that. Sweat clung to her body and she still kept going.

A timer she had set went off, indicating the end of 60 minutes. Her last exercise after every session was her favourite one: the plank. Getting in position, she started her timer.

From her position on the floor, she yelled up at Draco, "If you want, you can start doing some cool-down stretches so your muscles don't tense up too much. Lunch should be ready by 1:30 if you want to clean up."

Draco did as she instructed, repeating some of the stretches she taught him earlier in their yoga session. Instead of heading up to shower, he simply watched as she remained in the one position on her toes and forearms. She didn't move; her only movement was her breathing. It was past 2 minutes before her body started to shake from exhaustion and she eventually allowed herself to lie on her stomach. It wasn't long before Morgana herself was doing stretches to relax her muscles.

"I don't know about you, mate, but I'm going to go wash up for lunch. Meet me back here around 3 o'clock. There's still more to do," Morgana said.

Draco came down after his shower to find that Morgana was not at the table already. He had changed his clothes and was clean and pristine for the next round of sweat he knew he would face. For the entirety of his lunch, Morgana did not come down to join him. Just as he made his way out of the dining room, did Morgana enter.

"Oh, sorry for having come down so late," she apologised with her head hung low. "I got lost in my own thoughts." Not waiting for his reply, she sat herself down and had a smaller lunch than her breakfast.

Laying in his bed, ready for a nap, Draco could feel the fatigue setting into his muscles. Groggily, he uttered his favourite alarm spell to his wand and hoped that it would wake him in time for the next portion of his training with Morgana.

* * *

 **A/N** : **I would like to say hello to my new readers and subscribers! I see you, and I appreciate you. And a shout-out to user andpleasedontcry for leaving the first review of this story! It's even encouraging to see some written support along with the numbers in readers and subscribers!**

 **This chapter seemed a little mundane, but I feel like it had to happen. I somehow wanted to bring in the muggle/no-maj world into this magical one, and as prideful as Morgana may seem in her magical capabilities, she has respect for those unlike her. And afterall, Rome wasn't built in a day.**

 **Also, I'm fairly certain I wrote this while half-awake and I editted it while hungover from my company's holiday party. So if there are things that are... unpleasant to bear through, feel free to drop a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

The clock ticked pass and Morgana simply engaged her time with helping the house elves tidy around the house. Despite having most of the house chores done for her while she was attending school, her days out of the school year she did everything herself. She recalled her mother's side frowning at how much of the housework she did, but her father's side found it the normal. It built discipline, independence, and it kept the work out of the home.

Morgana had been on the run for so long, she had forgotten what serenity she found in cleaning. She hadn't had to run for a while nor had she had to keep looking over her shoulder for what was lurking in the shadows with her. The last mission got her excited hands to calm down. The morality that her missions made her witness calmed most of her nerves and anxiousness.

"Miss, it is half past two," Finn interrupted. "Would Miss like us to prepare for the afternoon's training like instructed?" Morgana simply nodded and the house elf disappeared after a deep bow.

Setting the broom aside, Morgana sat in the middle of the space with her legs crossed atop each other. After finding her solace, she found her darkness. No sound or sight penetrated her. For most, meditation was a method of gathering one's peace; for Morgana it was a way to access what her family termed as the Vision. She knew it was much more than the name entailed, but was never able to be quite like the rest of the Diamanté family. She had seen her great-aunt become completely stoic when using the Vision. If it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of her chest, she would've been thought dead.

Cristobal had spent a better portion of her early school years at Mahoutokoro training Morgana to wield her Vision. She was trained harder than each of her peers. When she was younger, she envied the children and Draco who would be able to play about and have so much free time. But as she progressed in age, she learned to appreciate and value the time rather than loathe it.

Within her silent settings, Morgana could feel the air and its stillness. Draco was asleep. Furthering into her senses, she was able to smell the dampness in the air settling in just before the rain mixed in with the last traces of dust that she had missed in her sweep. A tingling sensation started to vibrate in the tips of her fingers and a slight ring started to echo in her ears. She felt the hairs on her skin start to sense what felt like every molecule of air around her. Her sight was still dark, but there was a low hum of light to it. It was as if a light was just evading her and all she wanted to do was find it and enter its glow.

Although the image itself didn't grow, the sound grew. The ringing nearly became deafening before she pulled herself out of her reverie. "I'm going back there," she muttered to herself.

Morgana glanced up at the clock, and she was right on time to head on down to her training facility. The body stand-ins and the sandbags were back, but no blond Slytherin Prince.

"Puck!" Morgana yelled out in the dungeon. The little house elf appeared right behind her on the stairs. "Go find your master. Bring him down here and tell him he's late." Instead of snapping himself out, he scattered up the stairs and up the halls to find Draco.

"No point waiting for royalty," she muttered sarcastically. Morgana eyed the room as things became dark. Before stepping from the last step of the stairs, the echo of her bones cracking filled the otherwise silent room. One big exhale and the moment her second foot hit the dungeon floor, things started flying at her. Both physical and magical items and spells flew around her. She took it as a defensive day; more dodging than firing back and a focus on deflection or absorption than finding the spell to counteract it. It wasn't until Morgana heard a grunt and the darkness lifted did she stop.

She was unscathed and pristine, but only her failing at that would have caused the exercise to end before she had reached the button to end the exercise (and she had charmed it to constantly move throughout and between each exercise). Turning on a dime, her glaring eyes met with Draco's pained ones.

Morgana sauntered up to him (who was now clutching his forearm) with a blank expression. "You're late," was all she said.

Draco opened his mouth to explain his tardiness, but was stopped with the raise of her eyebrow. "I do not care of excuses, Malfoy. I am only training you to keep up, and so if this situation were to happen in reality, I needn't worry as much about you as I do now."

Morgana extended her hand and with his good arm, Draco bashfully accepted it. Despite his frame being nearly a foot taller than her, it was as if she was a bigger figure when she spoke. "As much as I love Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa, they have sheltered you too much and protected you from so much more. Yes, you had Voldemort in your very home. But if he wasn't nearly as cocky as he was, he would be bowing to me."

Draco's eyes finally looked up from their lowered position to stare at her. There was something different about her this time. It was as if there was a crown of diamonds faintly visible atop her head.

"Attack, defend, or dodge. In this exercise, stunning spells will be aimed to you while you move through this exercise. I want to see you attack the spell caster, defend against the spell, or dodge it entirely. I will give you your vision. The exercise ends when you can hit that button." Morgana's slender finger pointed to an emerald button across the room.

"Alright, but I don't think I'm at your level in this sort of exercising. I was barely at the Battle of Hogwarts and other than that, the most wand-to-wand combat I've ever done is at the duelling club in second year," Draco confessed.

It was then that Morgana dropped her cold tone. "You're a strong wizard, Malfoy. You have the mindset of your father and the heart of your mother. You'll be just fine." Right before both of his feet left the stairs, Morgana added, "You might get hit a couple of times though, but it'll only sting for but a moment."

It was too late for Draco to stop after those words left her mouth. He had taken the final step he needed to in order for the exercise to begin. Morgana stood at the second-to-last step with her stance strong and arms behind her back. Grateful for the light being illuminated still, he was able to see the spells start and their journey to him. It wasn't nearly as horrible as he anticipated. One spell grazed his back after he was sent spinning away from another. He could feel the heat from his back.

She was impressed, to say the least. While she was very aware of how fatigued he was, Draco managed to avoid most of the spells. The closer he got to the button, the more she noticed the lateness to his reactions. Every so often a spell would leave his mouth or leave his wand, but he was more focused on dodging than attacking.

Just as Morgana finished up her impression on his combat skills, Draco pushed the button. The spells stopped and the figures disappeared. She slowly applauded his efforts.

"Not bad, little Dragon. I expected you to have done a lot worse. I'm actually impressed you focused on dodging, but you didn't attempt to redirect a single spell."

"Can we please just cease this training and just spend the rest of the evening and afternoon together?" Draco pleaded right before he slouched against the wall.

Morgana chuckled. "Very well, Master Malfoy. You did well today. I put you through rigorous training. But just remember for next time – I did this day's training when I was 9."

"I swear you would've been a great Slytherin if you went to Hogwarts," Draco commented as he graciously accepted the towel that was being levitated towards him.

"Probably, but you wouldn't be the Slytherin Prince had I been there," she smirked down at him. Morgana held a hand out for him to help himself to, but instead, she ended up being pulled down by surprise to the floor next to him. Since it didn't seem like the two weren't going to be rising from their positions anytime soon, Morgana conjured up a joint in the palm of her hand.

"You shouldn't smoke in the house," Draco commented.

Morgana simply shrugged. "Stop me," she uttered lowly as her fingers emitted a little flame to light the joint. Before the fire could touch the end of the blunt, Draco brought his mouth down on hers. Unlike their drunken encounter the night before, this kiss was rough and hungry. Although her feelings inside her begged her to stay in that moment of hunger, her mind willed itself to overcome the feelings and Morgana pulled herself away from the voracious kiss.

"Good attempt, very good, but I can still have both," she smirked as she lit up her joint and quickly burned the item down.

"Do you have any friends, Morgana?" Draco suddenly asked.

Morgana hung her head. "Honestly? Not really. Like, I socialised and I hung out with people, but not really any friends. Mom and Dad made sure that I didn't have too many close connections."

"Is that why we never saw each other? Why I never heard from Aunt Sapphire or Uncle Cristobal?" Draco inquired.

Morgana nodded in response. "It was fine when we were little, but when I started going to school and my training in everything got very rigorous, it was inevitable. Your parents knew this was going to happen, but just not so drastically. And then the whole Voldemort coming back thing came around, and well, you know the rest of the story."

It was Draco's turn to drop his head. The Malfoy's had a lot of pride, but when Voldemort came into full power, it was not his proudest of moments. The one thing he could hold his head high about was protecting the family he knew as his own. He loved the Diamanté's more than he ever loved his aunts on his mother's side. So despite having never talked to her for over a decade, he still loved her.

"You can't trust any of your friends, eh?" Morgana stated more than asked. Draco moved his head in response. Although not touching anymore, he could feel her body slump next to him. "It's a lesson, I guess, that we both learned. I commend our families for teaching that, but it left us very lonely."

Morgana rose from her position on the ground and held a hand out. Draco kindly accepted the offer, and noted how easily it was for her to lift him up without pulling his arm out of its socket. She was strong, stronger than (he assumed) she received credit for.

Neither of them had to say a word. There was a bridge of trust that wanted to be built – maybe even needed to be built.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to whomever left the pleasant review after my last posting. I don't believe in my writing skills very much, but I'm glad that you do!  
**

 **Admittedly, I have kind of lost some fire with this story. I have some chapters written, so there will still be weekly updates for a bit. I'll be sure to let y'all know when I've actually run out and the chapters will be coming out slower.**

 **I know this wasn't the most exciting of chapters, but it's getting there! Just hang in there! And again, suggestions or what you want to see happen I am all ears for.**

 **And if there are any typos or something looks weird, my fingers are frozen. Canada has frozen over and as much as a stereotype this is, it actually has snowed across Canada from East to West.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Happy Christmas, Draco!" Morgana shouted as she jumped into Draco's room in her pyjamas.

The excitement that exuberated off of her made Draco want to roll in his sheets and get engulfed by them. After all the years of getting up early at Hogwarts, he relished the ability to sleep in. The training with Morgana didn't allow that sometimes, but it was a worthwhile sacrifice. The holidays, though, he hoped warranted an extra day of sleep.

Glancing at his wand on his bedside, he realised the date. "Bloody hell, Morgana, it's only Christmas Eve!"

"That's Christmas!" she exclaimed with more exasperation.

Regardless whether she spent the holiday in the UK, Japan, or any other part of the world, the Diamanté's always celebrated on the eve. It was also the only holiday where she would see all of her family, from both sides. The Diamanté's would lower their pride to spend the holiday with the Iaculus's – but only for Morgana's sake. For 24-hours, the two families got along fabulously! Morgana was the jewel of both the families. There was talk that her and her mother would be removed from the family tree when they moved to Japan in order for her to attend Mahoutokoro, but the words never developed into action.

"Draco!" she continued to whine like a little child. The blond below her didn't do much except for swat at the air in front of her. "Fine, if you're going to be this way…" she trailed off and waltzed down to the kitchens.

Morgana may have been a bit of a laze when it came to normal, everyday tasks, but when it came to the holidays, she was on her feet the moment she could. When she was young, she was barely allowed in the kitchen, but was allowed to bake. The first few holidays she found herself alone, she took it all on herself to give her the best of the holidays. Although presents weren't exactly a surprise, it was never about the presents for Morgana; it was always about the enjoyment.

Just like her parents, she refused to take any missions on the holidays. There was to be no bloodshed on days of joy – no matter how much of a smile grew after each mission.

When she entered the kitchen, the handful of house elves stopped and stared wide-eyed at her.

"Hi!" she cheerfully greeted the help. "I don't want to hinder or bother any of you today. I know you're preparing for dinner for tonight and tomorrow – and I vastly appreciate this! But I would like to put in a request." Morgana held up a little piece of parchment with her scribbling all on it. "And," she started after the house elves smiled and nodded their heads. "I just want to bake one pie. I promise to be out of your way."

The house elves adored Morgana. They loved her more than their masters, but they would never cross the line. They feared Draco just as much as Lucius, although he was never nearly as cruel. By the end of Morgana's pie, the elves shook her hand and a couple even hugged their gratitude.

"Thank you for everything, Miss Diamanté!" a little female house elf expressed. "And thank you for giving us both the evenings off."

"Just be responsible, okay? I'll take care of Master Malfoy," she beamed down at them.

It was now nearly the afternoon and Draco had finally chosen to leave the comforts of his bed. "Good morning, darling," she lightly sang as she sat down beside him. "Are we in a better mood now?"

Draco glared softly at her as Morgana conjured up their breakfasts. Before Draco could dig in, Morgana rose slightly from her seat and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Cheer up, love, it's Christmas! And I got you a present for today!"

Whether it was from the little kiss or the sound of a present, Draco's mood was a bit more to the season.

The time from their training brought the two closer together. Draco started to work less, and was graciously offered to work from home and with a lighter workload. He brought the proposition to Morgana, who politely pushed him to take it and reminded him that her work would save them both if necessary. Draco only had to leave every few days and only for a couple of hours, so most of their afternoons and evenings were spent together. The feeling of being lesser than Morgana started to ebb away the more they trained. Morgana didn't push his limits to shame him; she did it to make him better than anyone he would come up against.

What he really cherished were the moments after training. Although they still haven't done more than kiss – and way too little of the action (in Draco's opinion) – there was a stronger bond growing between the two. Elenei even started to warm up to him and allowed him to pet her every so often.

Morgana was happy that Draco had taken less on at his work. It gave her more time to train him into who she saw him to be. His body and his mind were growing stronger. Without his knowledge, Morgana spent the small time apart peering into his mind. Although careful not to wander into parts of his mind he kept away, she started to peel away what made the great Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy. The more she uncovered for herself, the more she started to be enamoured by him. She kept it to just little kisses from time to time, but even that was beginning to not be enough for either of them.

"Hey little dragon?" Morgana softly asked as they ended their breakfast. Draco reached over and gave her hand a little squeeze before returning it to the side of his plate. "I'm going to go out for the entirety of the afternoon, but I'll be back around 6 for dinner."

"I thought you didn't take missions on holidays," he recounted her statement from before.

Morgana shook her head. "I'm not going on a mission. I just have something personal to do and I'd rather do it alone," she added when she saw Draco about to interrupt.

He nodded. "Just take care of yourself, little fairy."

Although Malfoy Manor and its grounds were guarded against apparation, Morgana left with the simple thought of her destination. It was something only some Diamanté's were capable of doing, and it was much safer (and more importantly not tracked) like apparating. When she opened her eyes again, she was in a large, snow-covered garden. The vast ground that she stood in Northern Ireland was the Iaculus graveyard. There were statues, headstones, gazebos, and overgrown trees scattered all over. She visited each site momentarily, giving her wishes to those she remembered and those whose stories she grew up knowing up.

In the middle of the grounds was an ominous building. It was bare, stoned, and barred up from intruders. Grabbing her dagger from her side, she effortlessly sliced open the palm of her hand and allowed the red liquid to flow from herself and into the bowl where a lock should've been. After a few drops had been spilt, the bowl disappeared and the gates opened up for her entry.

Instead of the cold, stone walls of the outside, the interior was much more hospitable. White marble covered the walls and the floor and the Iaculus family crest was emblazoned across the entirety of the ceiling. The room's rounded walls were covered in tapestries of generations of Iaculus's. In the middle of the room was a pit of fire that never went out. After looking around and seeing the smiles of her family past, she walked up to the smouldering fire.

"Happy Christmas, everyone," she softly spoke as she held her hand over the open fire. The flames engulfed her hand but it did not harm her. The wound she inflicted on herself closed and left no scar and a little bit of violet dust flew into the air with the cracking embers.

She closed her eyes once more, and in a second, she was in a field of barren trees. The Japanese garden was beautiful to her this time of year. All the trees, the little river, and all of nature were around her. Unlike her mother's family, the Diamanté's graveyard was a sanctuary. She followed the known path through the trees and walked into the golden pavilion in the middle of it all. Each level was a story of many generations, and it continued the higher up you went. Kept at the back of the lowest level, was the altar. With a sweeping motion of her hand, she lit all of the incense sticks up in the jars. She dropped to her knees in prayer and bowed down to the large statue of her ancestor.

A soft Japanese prayer spell left her lips and as it did, the statue started to wake.

"Hello child," it said gently as a giant could to her little frame.

"Happy Christmas," she greeted from her bow.

"I am glad to see that you have not forgotten your family whilst so far away." The old Japanese language was difficult for her to follow while it echoed so much, but Morgana was not be shamed by her ancestor.

"I could not forget from whom I came from, elder. But I am simply here to give my best wishes to my family - no matter how far I am from them now," she said eloquently as she could in the language scarcely used.

"Your family wishes you well and more prosperity. I will pass on your wishes if you will pass on with happiness and love." With those last words, the statue returned to its former pose and in front of Morgana was left in the smoke of the incense.

Not much time had passed when Morgana returned to the Malfoy Manor. It was mid-afternoon. Wandering up to her room, she caught a blur out the window. With her back to the window, she stripped herself of the black cloak and black kimono she donned for her visit. She wiggled into a pair of fitting patented leggings and a matching oversized, black knit sweater. When she turned around to face the window, she just caught the bristle end of Draco's broom whizzing past.

She spent the rest of the time alone in her room. She stared at the crystal ball which now cleared, but would not show anything besides her reflection back at her. Morgana had hardly noticed Elenei flying through her open door and back on her perch.

"You're back early," Draco said as he leaned against the doorway of her room. She was lying against something invisible as the crystal ball floated in the air in front of her.

She shrugged. "It surprised me too. What time is it?"

Draco took a quick glance at her wand on her bedside. "A quarter past five."

"Oh!" The time seemed to pull her out of whatever reverie she was in. "I ought to get ready! You too, little Dragon," she said as she strode up to him in her doorway. "Dress to impress me tonight, but do dress," she added when she noticed a mischievous glint in his eyes.

In the confines of his room, Draco dressed himself elegantly simple. With all the exercise and the healthy diet regime Morgana had him on, Draco was looking his absolute best. He was fitter than he ever was from quidditch and his skin was no longer a sickly pale as it was in his final year in Hogwarts. And it seemed that he was happy for once in his life. So when he slipped into a fitting black, collared button-up, he looked daringly handsome. He left the top few unbuttoned as he slipped into a pair of black, slim pants and into his newly polished shoes as well.

After Morgana heard Draco's door shut behind him, she quickly dashed back into her own room. She quickly threw off her old outfit and shimmied into a very fitting black cocktail dress that shimmered slightly with the light. Its three-quarter sleeves exposed her forearms, which she covered one in a charm bracelet. Although the neck was cut high, the back was cut quite low, exposing nearly all of her tattoo. To top the outfit off, Morgana slipped into a pair of black stiletto booties.

All Morgana did to her face was apply a thing line of black eyeliner and fix up her hair to wave instead of its normal straight. It was Christmas, but she didn't want to exert herself too much.

When she was all done, Draco had yet to emerge from his room.

"Draco, are you still in there?" she asked as she knocked against the wood.

"Yes," he strangled out. "You may enter," he added right before Morgana could ask (or intrude).

Morgana couldn't help her eyes. His all black attire sparked a high interest in her carnal mind. Draco was flipping between having his hair slicked back and having it lay softly around his head. Taking his wand from his hands, Morgana motioned her hand around his hair and it placed itself perfectly aside his face with just the front slicked to the side. "Much better," she smiled to herself after her work. As she stepped back to inspect him, she couldn't hold back a face of frustration.

"Is something wrong?" Her unfurrowing brows made him concerned. Appearances were (nearly) everything. She didn't say a word, but undid the buttons on the cuffs of his shirt. Without much thought she rolled up his sleeves till it hit his elbows.

Draco respected how much Morgana never gave his dark mark a thought. Outside of other Death Eaters, most people stared at him and the mark with hate and distaste, whereas Slytherins without the mark ogled in a little bit of jealousy or adoration. But with her – she just saw it.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, pulling him out of his musings. "Now you're good enough to be my date!" A sly smirk accompanied her statement.

Draco chuckled to himself as he held out his arm for her to accept. "Shall we go then?"

Morgana washed her smirk away and replaced with a small, gentle smile. As Draco kept her from tripping on the stairs, Morgana smiled at herself and the party's success. She had written to many of his past housemates using the owl in Draco's care in between small missions, training, and her readings. It didn't take long for nearly all of them to reply with an outstanding yes. The pile of acceptances she kept in a drawer in her room, away from Draco's peeping eyes. The pile wasn't nearly as high as she wanted it for the occasion, so she soon took up to writing to several of her close alliances.

Two of her guests were of a secret society. The men and the women in the society were akin to magic, but not so blessed with the ability to cast spells. Their talent rested in runes and they used them in their fullest capability. They were so familiar with the art that they were often able to create new ones. Although many associated the art of runes with bookish folks, the man and woman who were present were quite athletic. If Morgana hadn't known them, their physique mirrored those of many great quidditch players. They weren't the most beautiful people, but they weren't horrible to look at. They were unique, but average all at the same time.

Another one of her personal invitees was a standout if only for his eyes. He was lanky, pale, and hair as dark as ravens. His eyes… His irises were red and where the whites of his eyes should have been, they were instead black. Only Morgana knew him for what he was, and it remained that way. Even now, people avoided him. It was hard to avoid seeing the loner in the corner by the living room entrance.

Its informality allowed Draco and Morgana to not have to greet every guest personally neither did they have to be by each other's side all night. The moment they had reached the bar together, they grabbed themselves their poisons. It was a self-served bar, but all you simply had to do was ask and it would appear. Morgana held a tall pint of Guinness stout and Draco had a gin martini in hand.

"Who are the three people I don't know?" Draco mused.

Morgana waved her hand. "I'll introduce them to you later. Go enjoy your Christmas present with your friends, but don't drink too much. There's a second half of your present that I need to give to you later."

With a quick clink of the glasses, Draco disappeared amongst his many fellow Slytherins.

"You look very captivating this evening, Lady Diamanté," the loner from the corner lowly said in her ear.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! This was originally much longer, but when I re-read it, I figured, "Hey, this could be two!" If I recall correctly, this is where the chapters get a little bit longer and take a turn. Still, I don't know where I'm going with this or how it'll end. I thank you, readers, for going on this adventure with me!

In a shameless self-promotion, if you think I'm any good, you are welcome to ask me to become your Beta Reader! I haven't done much that work since my high school days on Mibba. But I filled my profile, so you are welcome to ask me. It won't hinder my work with this story, if that's what you're worried about. Another self-promotion: if you are intersted in how I wrote as an annoying teen, I posted a little postcard story based on 'The Lovely Bones'. Give it a shot!

Again, thank you for reading my story! And hello to my new subscribers! You are welcome to my weird, little world. Don't forget to read, review, and whatever else!

Oh! Before I forget, if you find something wrong with my stories, or just want just a bit more from it, you are welcome to review or just PM me. And if you want to be my Beta Reader, drop me a line too! My best friend usually does this for me, but I always feel shy about giving her my personal writings to read over.


	11. Chapter 11

Morgana turned to smile at the strange man. "Always the charmer, eh Phillip?" she said as she hugged the man. "How goes making deals for the devil?"

The man smirked. "Always a pleasure to make dreams come true," he joked. "And you? How is the lovely goddess?"

A blush had to be fought down. Somehow, her devilish ally somehow always managed to make her blush. He didn't wait for her answer, but instead provided his own. "You do love it in normalcy," he exclaimed in genuine surprise. "I thought the other demons were mad when they were saying these things. Of course, I couldn't confront them if our allegiance were to remain secret."

"I appreciate you honouring our agreement, Phillip." Morgana's tone was serious, but there was a dangerous edge to her voice.

"I always honour a contract. Besides, I do like you, as much as a demon can like anything. And this human you have here is quite a delectable one, if I do say so myself."

Setting her drink on the windowsill they walked themselves to, Morgana stared hard at her conversation partner. "Now I may have invited you here, but you know why I really wanted you here. You may make your deals if you wish, but keep your contracts and sly words away from Malfoy. I do not want to have to find you and tear that contract up myself."

Phillip simply bobbed his head as his response. Morgana left him to be, and as she turned, his eyes changed to a normal hazel with whites in his eyes.

Her other two personal guests stared at her as she approached them. Both of them wore long sleeves to cover up many of the runes that marked their bodies. A couple of them peeked as the girl's neckline dipped into her décolletage and his rose past his collar.

"Your circle of people is ridiculous," the golden blonde girl said as Morgana came within earshot.

"I heard several enthralling conversations of gossip of people present at this party," her brunette partner continued.

Morgana grinned to her two acquaintances. "Vienna, Kent – so nice to see you."

"I thought you would've surrounded yourself with a better group. A demon I can see, but these brutes…" Vienna trailed off.

"They're not becoming of you, Morgana," Kent finished for his partner, and sister-in-law.

"This may be of some relief for you then. No one here I would consider part of my circle. The only one that I would say is within my circle is that blond one over there." The two followed her strong gaze to where Draco stood, joining in on the petty chatter.

Both Vienna and Kent knocked an eyebrow up and looked at Morgana. "I hope he is deserving of you, Morgana. We only share our information with you, and you are welcomed at our society. But if he is your side and fails to be of competence for us, I am going to have to revoke your entrance and knowledge."

"Diamanté!" a boisterous voice boomed over the heads of several people. The two rune-covered guests quickly turned their icy attention towards Zabini. Morgana slowly turned to meet him. She quickly covered her stoic expression with a relatively warm one as he pawed through the crowd to reach where she stood.

"There you are! I've been trying to look for you," he said in a much more acceptable volume. "Thank you for the invite. Happy Christmas!" He gave her a full quick hug before pulling back with a beaming smile. "Draco is the best I've ever seen him."

Zabini didn't notice when Morgana looped her arm tactfully through his and slowly pulled him away from her two associates. "I suppose so," she purred out. "And you look well yourself since last I saw you. Sorry about that commotion with Parkinson."

He swatted at the air. "It's all good! Someone needed to put her in her place anyway. She thinks too highly of herself and Draco was too pathetic to give up his easy shag to tell her otherwise." Zabini babbled on as they walked through the crowds. Everyone was getting close to tipsy and the Christmas music started to slowly increase in volume around them. Although Morgana never had an empty glass in her hand, she was still quite sober in comparison.

An audible clearing of a throat resounded behind her, silencing Blaise. "Sorry Zabini, but may I steal my date?" Draco asked as he placed a hand on Morgana's lower back. Blaise nodded and walked after a girl in a slinky emerald dress.

"So when do I get to meet your enthralling guests?" Draco asked as he scanned the room for the three people in question. It was though the idea of them alerted their attention and all the parties started to walk towards them.

"It seems to be now," Morgana whispered through a smirk.

"Phillip – nice to meet you, Malfoy." Phillip's eyes changed from his hazel ones to the dark demon eyes she met him with. A smirk grew on his face as he shook Draco's outstretched hand and Morgana knew instantly what had entered his mind when the two came in contact.

"Draco, this is Kent and his sister-in-law, Vienna." Morgana brought his attention to the less demonic of her comrades, but just equally as terrible. The three of them exchanged their own set of handshakes, before falling into stoic expressions once more.

"They're not big talkers," Morgana added to Draco when he appeared to look a little uneasy with them. "Draco did take ancient runes at Hogwarts. I believe he did well in them." Morgana tried to build up a good repertoire with the pair.

"The English system of teaching runes is incredibly simple," Vienna started. "I marvel at how few wizards get killed doing what they do with runes." Kent smirked after she finished her statement and stared at Draco in a dare.

"Hogwarts is a fine institution. Although there are many things that could do with some alteration, it has constantly produced great wizards and witches," Draco defended. "But Morgana does oversell my capability in the art of runes. My knowledge is nothing in comparison to hers."

"Morgana is very adequate at runes. It's a very charming quality that we tend to be fond of in her," Kent commented. He threw in a small nod to the subject of his statement before taking a sip of his smooth scotch.

"Oh please let us stop with this formal banter of rune intelligence," Phillip interrupted. "Draco's past experiences should be the thing speaking for him." The reds of his eyes shifted towards the mark on his arm and the outside pair turned to look too.

For the first time that night, Draco became consciously aware of what he was – what he is. As long as it was on his skin, he would forever be the Death Eater. As he stared, the serpent seemed to have come alive and hissed at him and his impurity.

"Phillip," Morgana lowly hissed through her teeth. She knew his games, and she was not going to let him play them with Draco. That small action of his was enough for Vienna and Kent to share a look. Morgana's brown orbs quickly scanned the pair's faces.

"I was curious if you and I could come to another deal, Phillip," Morgana calmly shifted the topic.

At the sound of a potential commission off of a Diamanté, the demon's ears perked up. "What did you have in mind, Princess?"

Draco looked between the two. Phillip looked absolutely nasty in Draco's mind, but Morgana seemed calm. Both Vienna and Kent looked intrigued as well.

"By the first dawn of the new year, I will have presented you with thirty-six towards your commission," Morgana stated. Although Draco was lost on the meaning of her statement, the other two outliers of the conversation both wore matching expressions of impressiveness.

Phillip's eyes shone with a mischievous glint. "And what would you like in return? I must know the exchange before I give you the contract to sign."

Morgana leaned towards Phillip so only he could hear, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw a matching rune on both Kent and Vienna glow a little. "Draco is never to sign a contract verbally, written, or mentally. He is never to be used as leverage, and unless I am present and he gives his consent, his past and things he wants to keep stowed away remain so," Morgana said in a tongue only Phillip could understand.

"That isn't nearly a good enough deal, Princess," Phillip said so that everyone could understand and hear. "I want something more than just my commission to be done by you."

Thirty-six was over half of Phillip's annual commission to the underworld's lord – both he and Morgana knew that and of the other's knowledge. But Morgana was trained as a good pureblood child to hide her emotions. "Let's go to a quieter place to discuss this." She waved for all of them to follow her as she walked out to a room that neither Draco nor she used.

The room was dark, but with the wave of her arm, the room illuminated and formed itself into a bare room with a medium round table in the centre. Each of them took a place around the table, and once they all agreed in their arrangement, a quill and parchment appeared in the middle of it.

"What would you like in return for my terms, Phillip?" Morgana started. The quill quickly jolted awake and scribbled across the parchment characters that were unknown to Draco.

Phillip smirked. "Nice touch on the quill. In addition to your thirty-six due on the dawn of the New Year, I would like to receive twelve a year for the next 4 years from you… and four a year for the next 3 years from your little pet."

Kent's eyebrows shot up at Phillip's remark. Vienna pressed her palms into the table and leaned closer to watch the expression of the three faces at mention. "That is bold even for you, demon," she spat in her colleague's defence.

He simply shrugged. "Those are my terms."

Morgana pondered the request. "I agree to my half of the request. But he will give ten over the same amount of time as I."

"That isn't good enough, sweetheart."

"He is not capable as the same cruelty nor is he able to guarantee that for you."

"I am to be the judge of that."

"Give her one more year to groom the art, and he will provide you with ten towards your commission over 3 years." For the first time during that agreement, Kent spoke up. Vienna looked through the corner of her eye at her brother-in-law. Normally the two would defend Morgana against folk like Phillip, but this side of Kent surprised them all.

Draco couldn't bottle his irritation. "Don't I get to have a say in this? I assume you are arguing over me and my ability to contribute to this commission." A resounding echo of 'no's emitted from the four others at the table.

"You get one year to train him, but twelve is to be contributed by the end of 30 months."

"I will give myself to your boss at the end of 6 years if he doesn't have to contribute." At Morgana's statement, both Vienna and Kent threw looks of incredulousness at the smallest form.

Phillip threw his hands into the air, and for the first time that night, Draco noticed all the markings on his arms and the perfectly manicured onyx nails. "I cannot make that deal. Not because I don't want to!" he added quickly when Morgana's eyes became daggers. "My boss would not like me making deals for him – especially involving you."

"I accept to the twelve contributes over 30 months," Draco suddenly said. All eyes turned to him, all seeming to search for different answer to different questions. "But I get 15 months to train with Morgana prior to those 30 months."

Phillip leaned back with his arms behind his head, mocking like he was in a comfortable chair. "Since the pet speaks, I will agree to his terms. Good luck to you and your endeavors, Princess. I think I'll go enjoy your holiday party." Before Phillip left the room, the enchanted quill took down the terms of his that was agreed to.

Vienna and Kent walked around the table to Morgana. When Draco stood in his place, Vienna beckoned him to near. It was evident that Draco was hesitant of the pair, but after that interaction, he needed answers more than anything. Before Draco could speak, though, Vienna started to speak.

"Kent and I are willing to give one rune each. Let him go through our tests, and we'll decide which ones to bestow on him."

"If you do not want him to take the tests, then you can choose which runes," Kent added more to Morgana than Draco. "But he will need our help more than you want to admit."

Morgana shook her head. "I do not doubt that I require your aid in this. But this is Draco's choice on how to go forward." The three turned their heads to the blonde in question.

"I need answers, but not tonight. I would like to enjoy the rest of the party and jovial company of my date," he said with a strained smile.

Morgana's eyes quickly scanned over his demeanour. She knew Malfoy and he wasn't going to drop this. No, he was waiting just to talk to her. She silently assented to his offer, and ushered both Vienna and Kent out of the room. "I will be in contact with you two through our normal means," was all she said before the two disappeared from their sight and presence.

Morgana made to leave too, but Draco pulled her back into the private room. "Tomorrow, I want an explanation," Draco demanded. "But tonight, I want to get drunk with my date."

She flashed a genuine smile and grabbed his hand. People were lounging around in chairs and couches, a few were even enjoying themselves on the dancefloor. She didn't let go of his hand until they were surrounded by the bodies on the dancefloor. Without missing a beat, her body started to sway with the music and her feet were doing things he never saw any female do in heels. Morgana didn't move to sexualise herself nor did she dance to impress anyone. Draco could see on her face that she did what felt natural and she was captivating.

"Malfoy!" Zabini clapped a hand on his shoulder, but Morgana didn't pay the interaction much mind aside from a smile through her movements. "You've got yourself a great catch! No one can take their eyes off her!"

A quick glance around confirmed the news. Although doing their own things, most eyes wandered towards Morgana more often than not. Her glee was infectious. She would go up to random passersby and enthrall them in her merriment and dance. No one could look bad next to her, but they never shone as brightly as her. At some point, Draco had shifted away from her and now stood on the outskirts of the dancing. He held his drink in his hand as he chatted with guests who passed him by.

"If I were you," Blaise said to pull him back to reality. "I'd keep a tight hold on her. She's no Slytherin pureblood, but she's so much more. Hell, I'm certain even Salazar Slytherin would bow to her if she stood in his presence."

"Malfoy, if you ain't going to shag her, I will," Marcus Flint said with a slimy slither in his voice.

At that comment, Draco turned sharply towards his old quidditch teammate. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her, Flint."

"I'm fairly positive that Morgana would destroy him before he could even come within spitting distance," Blaise pointed out to just Draco. Just then, Morgana had finally peeled away from the dancefloor.

"Who the fuck is the creep and can we keep him away from me before I curse him?" With her words, Morgana carried them on a scowl in the subject's direction.

"Marcus Flint, ex-Slytherin and ex-quidditch captain – and as brutish as his teeth are ugly," Blaise explained as he handed her a pint of a golden liquid.

"Thank you, Blaise. You'd think being a pureblood and Slytherin he'd fix his teeth," she tutted.

After some time (and some drinks), Morgana was standing on the main bar in her glorious form. "Hey!" she yelled. Everyone seemed to stop and stare at her at once. "I'd like to make the toast of the night – finally," she giggled out. At once, everyone eased and smiled up at the cute girl on the bar counter.

"To Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy – you are a gracious host and thank you for letting me share a home with you. To the childhood we had and a bond with the strength of a thousand basilisks! And to all of you to responding to my invitations and coming to this Christmas gathering! And finally, to the end of Voldemort! Shall he rot in dust! Happy Christmas!" She raised her glass and everyone echoed back the holiday merriment back to her. Draco watched with a slightly miffed gaze at how captivating in speech, demeanour, and personality Morgana was. It was dazzling, it wasn't laced with tricks and turns of words; it was simple and it was her that was captivating.

Throughout her stance, Draco somehow ended up at the front of the bar, and when she hopped down and landed gracefully in her heels, he wrapped her up in a heated kiss. Morgana was caught off guard, but it took her a blink for her to be fully enveloped in his kiss. It tasted like the whiskey he had in his hand, but Morgana thrived in it. She fully gave in and wrapped her arms up around his neck and his free hand wrapped around the small of her bare back. From the people around, howls and whistles rose.

"I can't claim you as mine," Morgana heard him say in her mind. "But I don't share."

They pulled apart, and Morgana smirked. "I never knew you were this skilled in occlumency," she said when she didn't feel his presence in her head leave.

Without another word, Draco grabbed two flutes of champagne and clinked the two glasses together. In a second the two drinks were gone and replaced with two pints of a light lager. Around them, the clock rang midnight.

"Happy Christmas, my little fairy," Draco said softly in her ear.

"Happy Christmas, my dragon."

* * *

 **A/N: So 'tis the end of the long Christmas chapter. Didn't realise that I actually posted this in time with Christmas.  
**

 **Thank you to the lovely MrsMarvel-19 for her supportive review! I will try to incorporate more of what you asked of me in the chapters I'm writing now. It might take a while (I have up to Chapter 18 written), but I'll try to sneak it in more when I go back to review the chapters!**

 **Like always, please leave a review along with your lovely read! Construction on my grammar or structure, suggestions for development or special appearances in the story, and just blantant appreciation is all welcome to be left in the review box!**

 **Happy New Year to you all! Merry readings are to be had in a new year!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Happy Christmas, fairy," Draco breathed into her hair early Christmas afternoon. He had woken up twice prior: once to shoo away the lone house elf that Morgana had make them breakfast and the second time to find a hangover potion for himself.

It was 1 o'clock on Christmas Day and Morgana grumbled. She had spent the night in Draco's room, but they didn't do much more than sleep and cuddle. The guests had finally all cleared around 2 in the morning, and by then, Morgana was exhausted. Draco had managed to get her to drink much more than she intended and when she made to walk up the stairs to their rooms, she had to be ridden of her heels. Seeing his opportunity, Draco picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. Morgana was so comfortable in his arms that she nestled her head on his shoulder and instantly fell into a soft sleep. Draco, though intoxicated himself, was strong enough to carry her to his room and gently laid her on the bed. Instantly she found herself comfortable and curled up a little with a smile on her face. He stripped down to his boxers and politely removed her dress from her form. Feeling ashamed for having her naked in his bed without her permission, he dressed her in one of his pyjama shirts he barely wore.

"Come on, love, you have to eat something," he said as he downed his hangover potion and started to nibble at the breakfast left earlier by the house elf he was certain he scared. He sat on the edge of his window sill as he took in the clear, winter sky. The cold breeze coming in was cancelled by the warmth of his black tea.

"I just want a ramen, sweetie," she groaned. She only ever called him sweetie when she was on the verge of nearly murdering him – or anyone it seemed.

He sat down on her side of the bed and petted her hair. "How about I give you your Christmas present finally and then I'll take you to get ramen?" At the sound of getting her way, Morgana pulled her head from her pillow.

Draco smiled before reaching under her pillow and handing her a small box. "Are you asking me to marry you, Malfoy? Because we aren't even dating yet and marriage seems a little premature," she teased in her groggy voice.

Without saying anything, he opened the box. Morgana eyes grew from their barely awake size, to their full size of surprise. Inside the box nestled a silver Claddagh ring with an emerald and aquamarine sharing the space of the heart. The crown on the top was sparkling with little bits of alexandrite.

"I meant what I said last night, I don't share. And I would hate to share you." Draco's tone was serious and slipped the ring with the heart's point down over her right ring finger.

"I haven't even said yes yet, Draco," Morgana said, but did not motion to change the ring's direction.

"Then here's your chance to answer."

Morgana looked down at the Claddagh ring. A soft smile turned up the corners of her lips while she just nodded affirmatively at the ring and let it be. "I guess I can try being your girlfriend. It's not like I haven't kissed you yet."

Draco smiled. Morgana was his and he didn't have to share her. And it was an arrangement his parents would approve and no suitors could top who Morgana was. "Let's get you that ramen, babe."

Another smile took over her face. "I'm babe now, eh? Let me freshen up first and then you can quiet the uneasiness in my stomach." Morgana picked up her dress and heels before padding over to her own room and bathroom. It seemed like eons for her to get ready, but eventually she was ready in a green, button blouse and a pair of dark denim jeans.

"So are you taking me out for ramen or is it coming to us?" she asked earnestly.

"If you want, we can go out for ramen," he shrugged. "I've never had it, so you'd have to take me to a fantastic place."

"That I can do!" Morgana said with a jump in her tone. She twirled back into her room and emerged with a grey wool coat and a pair of tall black boots. "Follow me!" She grabbed his hand and instantly the aroma of the best ramen she ever had filled her mind. When she opened her eyes again, they were on a quiet, peaceful garden.

"You have got to teach me that. I despise the feeling of apparating and the floo-network is unreliable," Draco commented as he took in the snow-covered garden.

She clicked her tongue. "Only Diamanté's travel like that. According to my great-aunt, it's in our genes."

After a comfortable silence blanketed them, Draco shook his head. "Where in the world are we?"

Morgana let out a laugh. "We're in Japan. This is an island just a bit away from Mahoutokoro. The best ramen I have ever had was from here. It's known to host my kind of people." Morgana walked through a thick of bushes dusted in snow without a second thought. As soon as she passed, she completely disappeared and the snow looked undisturbed. Not enjoying the feeling that was settling in his stomach, he followed her path quickly.

Just like the platform at King's Cross Station, the bushes were a magical barrier (if the isolated island wasn't enough). A medium-sized townhouse built in traditional Japanese architecture stood in the middle of a large plot of land. To it, a pathway was created starting from a tall gate. Draco could not read the characters, but could smell a lovely broth being brewed.

Just as she had expected, the place had only three tables occupied. The faces at the tables she immediately recognised from her days training. They all proffered her a nod of recognition before turning to their respective conversations.

"Oh! Ms. Diamanté! What a surprise to see you here!" a small woman said when she rounded the corner that hid the kitchen. "And you have a guest! How very lovely. Take a seat wherever you like."

"You come here often?" Draco asked as he slid into a small booth across from Morgana.

She simply shrugged. "I used to. It's the perfect place to conduct business where the tides are in our favour. As well as it's a safe haven for most of us."

"Now, tell me what I signed myself up for last night with that creepy friend of yours."

Morgana stared hard at Draco. She felt herself running through the labyrinth of his mind, and to her surprise, he was very well trained in protecting his mind. But she wasn't trained in occlumency, but inherited the natural talent from her mother. When she saw enough of his mind to deem he was ready, Morgana started her explanation.

She started with what Phillip was. The moment she said he was a crossroads demon, his eyes bulged out of his head. Though they were uncommon and rarely exposed, the magical world did not acknowledge their existence. She remembered that even at Mahoutokoro there wasn't a single mention of creatures that weren't directly on the surface world. Before Draco could even ask, she explained how she had met him. She made it brief and vague enough that he wouldn't worry about her when she left for a mission in the future. After the brief history lesson, Morgana's eyes darted down to the new gift on her finger. She toyed with it before looking Draco straight in the eyes.

"Yesterday, I don't really know why Phillip was intent on wrapping you up as a gift for himself, but he really did. And unfortunate for me, he could read our history between us the moment he met you. So, naturally, he ensnared me in another one of his commission gains. Now, I honestly do not mind my part of the agreement. It wouldn't be the first I've made with him anyways. But you… I didn't want you in it."

"What is this commission and what happens if I'm unable to fulfill it?" Draco hesitantly asked. Their orders had just arrived and he quickly thanked their host.

"It's his commission of souls. The Underworld needs a number of souls to keep balance with the other realms. Also, sometimes they get sent back up as dark creatures, more specifically the ones that are similar to humans like vampires and werewolves. That information doesn't matter. What matters is failing. Fail and you replace them. Each soul you fail to retrieve towards the agreed upon commission is a half century of your soul in hell. And trust me, a year is enough to send any soul into a worse state than a life-banishment in Azkaban."

Morgana turned her head to the heavenly soup in front of her and devoured the concoction in silence.

Across from her, Draco's mind reeled with the information. He was now supposed to get twelve living souls to willingly give themselves down to hell or take it from them. But Morgana had to give thirty-six in six days! And then forty-eight after that!

Morgana hadn't left his mind when she started eating. Although she knew it was a breach of his privacy, it was the only way she knew to get answers out of him that he would never share. Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy.

"I'll take you on one of my lesser missions to get you a taste of what you can do to tick off your contributes. It's not nearly as bad as it sounds, Draco." She plastered on a well-practiced and perfect reassuring smile and the tension in his shoulders eased.

Akin to many other meals of theirs, they finished it off in silence. Paying the lady graciously, they left, Morgana taking his hand again and taking them home.

"Why don't you walk around town?" Draco randomly asked her. "Not simply in England, but anywhere? You're either here on the grounds or on missions."

"I would rather not be in the spotlight, to be honest." Morgana hated being the public's eye. She barely made it through schooling and she was more than happy that her family avoided societal events if they could help it. "I'm sorry, Draco, but I really have to get going on the thirty-six. I will see you at dinner?"

Draco looked at her through his dark lashes. She seemed so innocent and he had even forgotten about the thirty-six, but her bringing it up reminded him that he was in a partnership with someone more dangerous than his father – maybe more dangerous than Voldemort himself.

She left only a quick squeeze of her hand on his before disappearing up the steps to one of the empty studies left for guests of the house. It was a simple task, but thirty-six souls in a week was a more daunting one than one would assume. It wasn't like this was her first go at something with a crossroads demon. Aside from Phillip, she had met each current crossroads demon. There weren't many of them, but they were sly and could slither themselves out of nearly any trouble. But even if she couldn't do what she agreed to, Hell would not have her.

From what she had gathered from the darkness, she was wanted in Hell but Lucifer wouldn't allow it. No one knew why, but even if she was owed and due in Hell, she would be spat right back out to suffer living. She was untouchable to a degree and it frustrated and intrigued all the dark creatures who knew so much more. Draco, on the other hand, was free game and the feeling did not sit well with her. She knew that both Lucius and Narcissa entrusted her to take care of their son. Though he was more than capable, there were things that only Morgana could fend off.

Before she had reached the empty study, she paid her room a quick visit and grabbed the tarot cards from her bedside. With the flick of her wrist, everything in the room disappeared save for the desk, which had found itself in the centre of the room. Morgana conjured a sizeable bronze bowl and placed it in the middle. Without batting an eye, she extracted her tanto from her side and slid it across her wrist. The ruby liquid poured slowly but steadily from its source and in no time the bowl was filled with a sufficient amount of her blood. She placed the tip of her finger against the liquid after staunching the blood from her wrist and immediately upon contact, it ignited in a ruby red fire. From her lips flowed words that even she barely recalled the meaning of. Both sets of families had their own spells, and Morgana barely had learned both the ancient language of the Iaculus's spells and the Diamanté's. When she was finally done with the long incantation, she started to shuffle and draw cards.

 _The Fool, the Emperor, the Lovers, the Moon, and the Hanged Man._

Morgana eyed the five cards before ensnaring both her hands into the fire. In a swooping motion, her mind's eye was taken to find whom the five cards represented. While she quickly memorised the faces she was hailed with, the dragon on her back stretched its claws and tensed its muscles on her back. Allowing the dragon its desire, her irises became the same fiery red as the dragon seemed to lift from her body and become alive. In a distant form of herself, she could hear her fiery phoenix squawk in protest of the dragon's release. Morgana ignored it heavily and the dragon took her silence as its permission to find the representatives.

Concerned with the silence, Draco had crept up the stairs to find Morgana in a mainly dark room. The only source of light was the red fire kindled in front of her. Due to her clothed back, he could not see what she was actually up to. He called out her name in the darkness. Nothing, not even a stir, was elicited from her. Worried, he entered the room further. Morgana seemed to be barely breathing. Worried, he took it upon himself to further inspect his new girlfriend. Putting to use what his father taught him, he entered her mind. But as soon as he felt himself sift through the veil of her mind, he was shot right back out roughly. Defeated, he conjured himself a chair and sat, patiently waiting for her to come back to their reality.

When he finally moved his eyes away from the fire, he finally noticed the colour change in her eyes. Like a stalking snake, he encircled her, studying everything he could. The cards on the table were stacked neatly in a pile, save for five cards. He echoed their names out to himself. The fire roared causing Draco's muscles to tense, but eventually it died down to its original state. It did the same a few more times. Draco soon found himself going through the rest of the deck that was still face down.

He admired the intricacy of them all. It was as if each one were hand painted specifically for Morgana. They were worn with years, but Draco's trained eye could see that the condition did not reflect the true age of the deck.

Still in her trance, Morgana's dragon soon returned back to the manor, but instead of returning back to its home, it reeled its fiery gaze onto Draco. This immediately caused panic to stir in her stomach and the dragon fought hard against her strong will. She was staring straight at the dragon now, fiery eyes leering at fiery eyes. Morgana's own body seemed to snarl right back at the dragon, and obediently, it turned its head and begrudgingly returned to its position on her back.

Back in the reality with Draco, she turned on him. "Do not ever do something as senseless as touch anything as old as my family name without my permission."

Morgana's stern voice surprised him, but he hid it well. He returned his hand to his side as the flames burned out.

"Lumos," he softly whispered, and strong light emitted from the tip of his wand.

"Next time if you ever want to search my property, ask me first." Morgana's face did not show her frustration with him, but he could hear it creep into her voice. She quickly snatched up the cards and the bowl before disappearing down the hall to her room.

In the seclusion of her room, Morgana reached into the bowl. She pulled out eight singed papers. Eight contributes out of thirty-six. She may be young, but the years were weighing her down. Eight unlucky souls were plucked from their capsules or cursed to be damned. After she read each agreement fully and marked her family seal on them all, they disappeared in her grasps.

"What a happy Christmas," she sighed to herself.

"Miss? May Liddy come in?" a small elfish voice squeaked from outside her door. After allowance to do so, the timid house elf padded in. "Mr. Malfoy wanted Liddy to inform Miss that Master and Madame Malfoy are to be expected for Christmas dinner tonight with Miss and Mister."

She waved her off. "Very well. Thank you for the information." Liddy scampered off and Morgana regarded her appearance in the mirror. Although she looked as youthful as she ever did, she knew what she was hiding in her eyes.

Morgana rose from her spot and flittered through the dresses in her closet. Soon enough, she settled on a simple black and green sheath dress. Set against black, baroque patterns were sewn craftily atop of the mesh layer and fell just mid-thigh. It hugged her upper torso well and her curvature of her bottom was emphasised by the hugging of the dress against her back. The long, flowy sleeves gave her some modesty and gave her a lengthier appearance. The collar rose just upwards of her neck similar to that of a mandarin collar. She left her hair down and just brushed up her eyebrows to look tamed.

"It's a dinner with family," she said to her reflection and to Elenei. The latter just purred lowly and went to nestle its head in its wing. She finished her look with a pair of simple black suede pumps and elegantly walked down to the dining room.

In a contrast to the night prior, the Christmas decorations were brighter and less audacious. There was a muted glow around it all and the never-ending fire gave everything a cozy feel. The Christmas tree was large in the corner of the living room. No wrapped gifts lay underneath its branches, but just a tiny replica of a countryside wizarding town.

With wine in their hands, Lucius and Narcissa stood talking mutedly by the warm fire.

"Morgana, you look lovely," Narcissa cooed when she caught sight of Morgana. Morgana reached her face up to touch Narcissa's cheeks with hers.

"You look well, my dear," Lucius said as he received her cheeks as well. "Where is Draco?"

At the sound of his name, Draco entered the living room in a black suit and a mostly-buttoned white dress shirt. "Sorry for being late, father," he simply says. He goes to kiss his mother's cheek and nods to his father.

"It is still cocktails. You are excused," Lucius simply states.

"How have you two been? Any news to share with us, dear?" Narcissa insisted as she patted the seat next to herself invitingly for Morgana to sit on.

Morgana smiles softly to her aunt figure. Taking a quick peak at her mostly closed off mind, she already knew the question she really wanted an answer for. "We've been well! Had a mishap with the Parkinson girl, but nothing more eventful than that," Morgana eluded.

"Is that all, Morgana?" Narcissa's eyes prodded for more as she asks.

Holding her wineglass with her right hand, she raised it to delicately show Narcissa the answer she really wanted. Just as she hoped, Narcissa's eyes change from prodding to soft happiness and smugness from being correct. "Ah, finally! You and Draco are officially courting now, hmm?"

Morgana smiled. "Aunt Narcissa, no one calls it courting now."

"We are purebloods, sweetheart. It will always be courting in societal rules. We must keep up appearances especially with our names. And to imagine, when you two finally have children they will be the utmost highest of the social hierarchy that no one can test or uproot them."

"Aunt Narcissa, we just started dating! No need to jump to grandchildren so quickly!" Morgana chuckled out.

The older woman placed a soft hand on the younger one's knee. "Dear, Draco is my only son. I cannot wait to have grandchildren to spoil rotten."

"I have to train Draco better if I want him to be the father of my children," Morgana said defiantly.

"So you have started training," Lucius said when he and Draco had finished their own private conversation. "I do hope you aren't going easy on him because of your feelings." His eyes quickly glanced down at the ring on her hand and for the first time, she saw the calculating man everyone saw Lucius Malfoy to be.

"I have, Uncle. And no, I have not gone easy on Draco. In fact, I've trained him harder than some of my colleagues have trained at his age. But I do see a need for much improvement," Morgana went on.

"You are fortunate to have found a woman who can outrank you, Draco. Although it's not preferred, Morgana is an exception I will allow to some certain social rules," Lucius comments.

"Come now, Lucius," Narcissa tries to smooth over. "This is Morgana you are talking about."

Suddenly, a house elf pops into the room and taps on Morgana, beckoning her to come closer. Unheard to everyone else in the room, the house elf whispered in Japanese to the one she sought attention from. When she arose from her crouched position, Morgana smiled and nodded to the elf. "Peony would us to know that dinner is ready to be served whenever we choose to sit."

"Why couldn't it tell us that herself?" Lucius snapped quickly.

Draco shrugged this off, but Morgana's brows furrowed just barely. "She doesn't speak English and was afraid that if she spoke a foreign language in this house that she would be punished. I had asked to borrow her services for the evening when I heard that you would be joining us. I gave nearly all of the house elves the evening off for the holidays."

Despite Morgana being his favourite child aside from his own flesh and blood, Lucius couldn't hold back a bit of a snarl. He never fully understood how the Sapphire he knew could let her daughter grow to be so liberal in her beliefs.

"Critique me all you would like, Uncle. You know I give no apologies when unnecessary," Morgana simply said.

As she stood to take Draco's outstretched hand, he leaned over to whisper, "That was very bold of you, love."

"Like I said, I do not apologise when unnecessary."

* * *

 **A/N: So... Official relationship status change! This chapter I had to break up in two as well. It grew to be quite long whilst I was typing.**

 **As always, please leave a review if you can after you've read! I love to hear from you all, and the review machine is the only way I can hear your thoughts.**

 **Thanks for putting up with the slow pace of this story! Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	13. Chapter 13

The dinner was silent. After Lucius felt his pride become wounded by Morgana, he kept an icy air about him for the duration of the appetizers. Draco could feel the tension between the two. Instead of trying to dissipate it, his mother instead kept her head down.

"How has your trip gone so far, father? We haven't heard from you in a while since you gave me the estate," Draco interrupted before the main course was placed in front of them all.

"It has gone very well. I think your mother and I will settle in the north of France, but we'll keep our property in Russia." Lucius's tone puts finality on the subject and they go back to silence.

"Do tell us more about your training, Draco," Narcissa insists.

He went on to tell both of his parents the type of training that Morgana threw him into. It sent of jolt of pride through him when his father's face broke into a small smirk when she added that he was doing very well in the aspects she had thrown at him. The two avoided the subject or mention of the deal they had reluctantly made with Phillip. To Morgana's surprise, Draco went on in great detail about their non-magical training. Although Lucius was not extremely ecstatic about that, he didn't say a word against her methods.

"Morgana," Lucius finally addressed her. "I am very glad to hear how well Draco is adapting to your training methods."

"Thank you, Uncle," she said with a little bow of her head. "I plan on moving Draco up to weapons training soon since he has shown great aptitude in strength and defensive skills – both magical and not. If you would permit me in doing so, I would like to divulge him into my realm of magic."

At this, Draco's brows furrowed just enough for them to notice briefly before it disappeared. Both Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a look in which to everyone was blank, but between the two was a debate/discussion. "Although your aunt does not approve, Morgana, I will allow it. But I want you to exercise extreme caution. I know you are aware of the weight your magic carries."

Morgana nodded politely and gratefully to her elder. Although she was the youngest one in the room, it was scarce that she acted like it. "I will do so with utmost care, Uncle. Thank you for allowing this."

"I think it's time for gifts, Lucius," Narcissa politely said after digestifs were placed in front of the four. Politely, they picked up their glasses and followed the two older blondes into the main room. In contrast to their earlier visit to the room, the tree was now shelter to several presents varying in sizes.

True to her childishness, Morgana got all giddy and dove right in and knelt beside the presents. If it wasn't for her controlling her hot chocolate, it would've spilled around her. Morgana's hands quickly snatched up the purple wrapped gift with her name on it. Just as she was about to open it, she turned her head to her guardians. "May I?"

Lucius's face finally broke into a small smile at her as he said, "Go on ahead, my dear."

Underneath the lovely purple wrapping was a leather-bound book. There was nothing on the cover or the spine to make it special, but Morgana could feel the magic radiating from it.

"I noticed before we left that you were spending a lot of time in the library reading on old magical theories. This journal is for you to write your own. It's charmed so only you can read and open it," Lucius explain as he bent down to grab a gift with his name on it. His gift, in turn, was wrapped in silver paper and a small gold bow on top. Morgana smiled as she watched her uncle figure unwrap her gift to him. When he opened up the box, his eyes glimmered with the hint of true happiness.

"I remember Papa saying something about how much you admired his. So I managed to get one just for you," Morgana proudly said. Narcissa came up behind her husband and gasped at the beauty that was in the box.

Morgana had gifted him a dagger similar to that of her family's. It was pure black, having managed to coat the incredible blade in black as well. It had emeralds and onyxes embedded along the hilt and she had carved the Malfoy family crest into the base of the blade. After she had gotten back from the blacksmith, she performed a simple spell she learned for protection and strength upon the blade.

"Aunt Narcissa, I got you a present too!" Morgana scrambled underneath the tree to find the one she had wrapped for her. After a bit of digging, she presented her aunt with a box similar in form to her uncle's. Her brown eyes danced happily when Narcissa's own glowed with astonishment. Morgana had gotten a foldable fan made for her aunt. The fan was made of the finest wood and silk and depicted a picture of a dancing snake and greyhound. Morgana had charmed it so it always made the truth appear when fanned and when used to hide an expression, it would display what the bearer wanted its audience to see in terms of emotions.

"This is beautiful, Morgana." Narcissa bent down to hug her former friend's daughter.

"Where's mine, love?" Draco said as he scanned the rest of the presents. Morgana chuckled before leaning forward and handing him a box bigger than his parents.

Draco couldn't believe it. In his hands, Morgana had gifted him a katana. Although not even remotely close to being as ornate as hers, it was beautiful nonetheless. It was a stainless blade and the handle was jet black with silver wrapped around its handle. The scabbard matched the colour of the handle, but was inscribed with his family moto on both sides.

"I figured that you could use one when we started weapons training, but if Uncle Lucius never allowed it, at least it would be a very decorative art piece," Morgana stated as she smiled up at her adoptive family.

"Morgana… It's beautiful," he breathed out.

Without so much to say, she stood up from her kneeling position by the tree. There were more presents for her to open, but she ignored them. "I want to thank you, Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa, for taking me in months ago. I was taken from your lives and yet you protected me when I was in most need. And Draco, thank you for allowing me to stay here and putting up with my bullying of you through our training."

In a flash, Narcissa had risen from her seat and hugged the girl who was almost like her daughter. "You will always be welcome, Morgana. Open our gift." She placed in Morgana's hands a small box unwrapped. Encased was a beautiful silver bracelet with charms dangling off of some of the links. They were small, but Morgana could read the little runes on them and on the other side was a cameo of pure white ivory showing the profile of her parents and the three Malfoy's.

"We will always be with you," Lucius said as Narcissa wrapped it around Morgana's wrist. When the clasp was placed, Lucius waved his wand, surround the bracelet in a soft yellow light. "You will always be in our protection as long as you wear it. Our loyalties are with you."

"This puts my gift to shame," Draco mumbled when Morgana pulled out of the embrace with his parents. Despite his grumblings, Morgana simply smiled up at him with assurance that no gifts can be shamed if the thought and heart is in it.

She had thought that the ramen and the ring was it, but she was very surprised when Draco had given her a simple music box. "It's nothing magical. Just a muggle music box," he said when Morgana hadn't open it yet. After winding it up, she opened it, and out came the tune to one of her favourite songs – Ave Maria.

Morgana opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Draco cut her off. "You hum it a lot while stretching before or after training. I guessed it to be one of your favourites."

Silence overtook the four of them as the soft tune of her new gift played throughout the room. There were only a few more gifts to open before they were done and sat around listening to the lovely melody. It barely came to her attention when she started singing along in German to the music.

"You have an angelic voice, Morgana. Your parents never mentioned you had such an exquisite voice," Lucius said when the song had ended only to pick up from the beginning once again.

Morgana held her head down in embarrassment. "Mama wanted me to be cultured in the arts, but Papa did not want it nurtured. He saw that it conflicted with my training in school and otherwise."

"But surely you were still taught the finer things," Narcissa questioned.

She nodded. "Even though it wasn't encouraged, outside of lessons and my personal time I was taught to sing, dance, and play an instrument. They tried to get me to be trained in the fine arts, but I showed no inclination of talent with a brush or pencil. My calligraphy is perfect though!"

"How did you ever find time for yourself with everything going on?" Draco said as he handed her another cup of apple cinnamon tea.

"Everything was scheduled. I only had lessons in the finer societal things once a week per subject. But my training was every day for several hours. And my schooling was pushed aside since I already had a keen mind for magic." She tried not to brag, but the way they were asking her to answer made her feel ashamed that she was made to be so accomplished.

"You either had a very good tutor or you were just raised supremely. If I could, I would congratulate Cristobal and Sapphire," Lucius said with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Mama and Papa had my priorities figured out. It was always training first, lessons second, school third. Anything personal was last. I'm sorry I couldn't have been around much growing up. And I'm sorry, Draco, for leaving our friendship."

Draco stopped his thoughts and looked at the young woman in front of him. Not too long ago she was berating him in training. Getting him to keep his head up, always have a spell in mind and always keep his eyes trained on everything. He had gotten better at dodging and his spellwork was strong, but his knowledge of spells wasn't as vast as hers. They did a couple of side-along training sessions, but even then, she was more equipped magically and physically than he was.

Here in front of him now was the fragile girl he only got glimpses of when she didn't think he was looking. She would only let it show when she was on the grounds or in the library, but it was always brief. His memory of her as the little girl disappeared the more time he spent with her. In these personal moments, he saw the remorse and the guilt she carried, and the sorrow she hid within.

"Come on to the backyard!" Morgana suddenly exclaimed with an expression of something more than excitement. "I have a surprise for all of us!"

Once completely bundled (save for Morgana, who simply placed a black cloak around her shoulders), the party stood outside, just past the patio. Morgana gave out a whistle that seemed to reverberate off the trees and the sky itself. It was haunting and chill-inducing, but soon those feelings were wiped away when Elenei flew from her window. In a quick burst, the sky was quickly ignited with a fiery explosion and as the light faded, creatures and animals started to edge from the forest.

Morgana spent days in the library trying to decipher the white eyes were that beaded their gaze on her all those nights ago. She had Elenei to gather evidence and aid in her research. And then finally she did.

There before them, amongst smaller and common woodland creatures, was a magnificent beast. Its body fully in view, Narcissa let out an audible gasp at its sight.

A sphinx walked out with an air of regency. Morgana walked up to it but stopped in a very safe distance. She stood strong, her back straight in perfect posture. Draco felt his breath hitch in his throat as the creature advanced slowly towards and then around her. Draco could sense his father reaching for his wand, but he stopped him from drawing it.

"Just let her handle this." He had seen her tamper with ancient magic. He trusted her to know what she was doing. Between the two children, Lucius kept shifting his gaze, worried that his son made the wrong decision.

Far from the crowd of three blonds, Morgana kept her gaze forward and breathing even. She was not going to show weakness to the creature.

"So you dare to use the magic of those who founded it," she heard the voice say in her mind. Around her, all that she could hear was the low growl of the judging sphinx.

"I have been born into those who could bare it," Morgana calmly repeated in her head.

"You may be able to bare it, but what makes you worthy?" She could feel her mind being forced open. In a rush, Morgana was faced with puzzles and questions that she solved quickly. Many of the riddles she hadn't seen before, but found the answers to them. Some of the questions were from times back before magic was its separate world apart from those without it.

"You are not a witch, but something greater," the sphinx solemnly said. When the creature was before her forward gaze, the creature bowed its head to the ground. "Your majesty, I apologise for the intrusion."

"I am of no royal blood," Morgana said aloud. She crouched down the creatures head and held it in her hands. "I am of this world."

"You are not, your majesty. You have much to learn about yourself, but that boy will help you find your wings. You will be the sword where he will be the shield."

Morgana waved to the Malfoy's behind her. In a slow fashion, their footsteps sounded from behind her till they came to a full stop at her side. "This is Merkha. He's been watching me for a while now."

"I thought there weren't any sphinxes in this part of the world," Narcissa commented as she crouched down next to Morgana.

The sphinx was silent, so Morgana spoke for it. "There aren't. He found me and followed me. He's been here since I first got here."

Lucius and Narcissa shared a look. They knew why the sphinx was there now. Although not a known fact, they were keepers of the ancient magic, dark and light. They spoke in riddles and puzzles, but only to protect what they knew from others. Morgana had old magic running through her veins, but anyone could see that she was never of that time. It was no wonder a sphinx went after her in order to protect the sacred.

Morgana finally let go of the creatures head and when it rose, it stood at a height equal to Draco. It held his gaze as Morgana stayed crouching and rubbed its side. It slowly walked towards Draco, and on instinct, both Lucius and Narcissa drew their wands towards her new friend.

"I do not intend to harm your son," the sphinx finally spoke to them. "If he is going to protect the princess, I must know him." Morgana smiled as the two Malfoy's lowered their wands. Elenei had taken a place to perch herself on the back of the sphinx, and yet he did not mind.

"You will need to wield your strength if you are to protect it," Merkha stated after eyeing Draco. Before Draco could interject with question he would never get a straight answer to, the sphinx turned to Morgana. "I will always be near if you need me, your majesty. But I hope you do not need me." With that the creature took off back into the forest and disappeared. Elenei's flight from the trees was the only indication of its location.

Morgana finally stood from her spot on the ground to be welcomed by the eyes of the Malfoy's. "I think it's time for us to tell you something your family wanted us to tell you when you were ready."

* * *

 **A/N: I could only find so much in JK Rowling's world about sphinxes. I tried to keep it true to her lore, but I might have muddled it a bit. I didn't pertain too much from other lores about them, but I hope I did them some just. I do find them absolutely fascinating!**

 **Also, a turn for Morgana and some information to how she is! The next chapter will hold more!**

 **As per usual, I welcome new readers and of course any form of review you have! I love to hear from you and am always looking to make this story better, if not just my writing.**

 **Thank you! Happy readings!**


	14. Chapter 14

Three more days.

That was all the time she had before her time was up and she would have to face the devil himself. Or watch Phillip get tortured and lost in the Phlegethon River.

Days had passed since Christmas and she was left with just 3 days and fourteen left to recruit for Phillip. Of course, that wasn't on her mind after her first encounter with a sphinx. All the books she could've read did not prepare her nearly as well as she had hoped, but it wasn't as if she could go and find a sphinx to practice on. They were few and rare, and with violent tendencies, they were neither allowed to be kept in captivity.

Now with the time ticking down, she had to focus. And she had to get Draco ready.

After slipping into comfortable clothing, she softly knocked on Draco's door. To her surprise, Draco answered quickly. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning, my dragon," she said. Her enthusiastic tone was far from her. Draco's face fell into a frown upon this recognition. "I am taking you on one of my missions today. I do not want you to get too involved, but you need to at least be prepared at what it might take to do what I do. I'll meet you for breakfast."

Down at the table, a small breakfast was in place. The house elves started, upon her request, to make her morning smoothies. It was the most Morgana could handle most mornings after the Christmas festivities. Draco finally joined up with her at the table, and instantly she started barrelling facts at him.

"We are going into town. Wear all black, but try to be inconspicuous. Probably best to skip the robes and wear muggle clothing. Keep your wand near, but you won't need it. Most of missions are done the muggle way, but on occasion I've had to use magic. Keep your emotions and behaviour in check. If ever we are to be separated when unwarranted, use your dark mark to call me. I will hear you."

Things were different since Morgana was sat down by his parents and told of her past and what will be. He had felt that maybe he wasn't supposed to hear it all, but Morgana seemed to find his mind and insist on him being present.

 _"You have been having visions, haven't you?" Lucius started that night after they had gathered in the library. Morgana nodded. Narcissa remained silent, but a smile slowly grew on her lips the more Lucius revealed to her. "The Vision your elders used to speak about was the ability to see the past, future, and beyond this realm. Only some of your family before you held this ability. It is a sign of the Gods, Morgana."_

 _At this Morgana's heart practically stopped and she could hear Draco's flutter._

 _"Dear, I think you need to explain more. Morgana looks as if she's about to be sick," Narcissa said lowly._

 _"Your father, the Diamanté name, was and is part of the Gods. Your mother, the Iaculus line, was the protectors of the holy magic. Neither your mother nor father was chosen, but they were the protectors and the warriors to fight in the ranks of the gods. You were prophesised to be amongst the gods. The gods bestowed a gift among your family when you were born. And that gift was you. Your magic is ancient, your blood is old. You, my dear Morgana, are as old as magic itself and will live far beyond its existence."_

 _"Morgana," Narcissa started when she noticed the young girl's brows furrow in question. "This means that not only is your ability older and more natural than the air around you, but you are a god. If magic – Merlin forbid – ceased to exist, you can make it from the water or from bending the air around you! The world is meant to bow to your feet."_

 _"You just have to find your powers" Lucius started once more. "We were never told how this was to be achieved, but you have to find it in yourself. Look to your ancestors. Many of them had particular gifts – the Vision or the strength of a thousand men. But Morgana, you have this all within you. You are more than all of them and they all exist through you now."_

After the news, she knew Draco would treat her differently. Right after the news was told to her, she retired to her room. Draco stayed with his parents for another conversation.

"Morgana," he softly said after she finished all the important information to relay. "I do not see you any differently than when you were the little girl who practiced magic with me. You are my little fairy and I'll always be here for you and to protect you."

She sighed. "I know, Draco. And I adore you dearly for it. But I do not wish to be a burden to you and for you to feel like you have to protect me."

"I'll always have the feeling of protecting you. My parents nearly adopted you and even my crazy Aunt Bellatrix kept her damn mouth shut when she got out of Azkaban. I've loved you since I knew what love was."

"Draco…" she started, but never finished. With her head bent down for the entirety of the conversation, Morgana did not notice Draco stand up from his seat until he was crouched down next to her seat.

"You are mine to take care of. We may not be bound by marriage or betrothal laws, but you are mine." He grabbed her hand and gave it a soft squeeze before standing up. "Before we head into this mission, I would like you to meet a few acquaintances of mine briefly."

She nodded. "When must I be ready?"

"I will meet you in the foyer in 30 minutes in the attire you asked of me," he informed her. Morgana nodded before taking his hand and going upstairs with him. At the top of the stairs, Draco reminded her once more of the time constraint and kissed her cheek before retreating into his room. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she wished for her reality to be different than it was.

Quickly, Morgana slipped into black pants and a fitted black sweater. Like most days, her hardest decision was her shoes. After staring hard at her collection in her closet, she decided to don a pair of steampunk black flats. Before grabbing her long, black coat that lay strewn at the foot of her bed, she tightened a utility belt she rarely felt the necessity to use; today, though, she had to do more than she normally would.

In a routine she never forgot, she placed her favourite pair of sais, two pistols, her tanto, and a pocket of shuriken into her belt. The only thing not in black was the necklace she grabbed. The silver and black beads of her rosary swung against her skin, underneath her shirt, but the holy symbol wasn't so much a symbol of hope for those she wished to use it against. Within the cross portion of the rosary was a few millilitres of a potion so ancient and poisonous that she didn't even have the cure for. Her predecessors created the potion with no intent of creating a cure.

"Elenei," she turned to her bird. "Nothing happens to those papers." Morgana stuck a thumb out at the pile of papers gathering on her desk. "Not even Lucifer himself can take those away from you, you understand?" The fiery bird nodded before flying over and landing atop of the papers. In a flash, she whipped the coat over her shoulders and awaited the young Master Malfoy.

"I have something for you." The light caught the silver of her bracelet, before enveloping a gleaming black weapon in her hand. Morgana handed over an extra pistol she carried in case she ever lost her own. "This is one of my personal ones. No one can ever trace this back to you as long as you carry it. It will fire without fail. Other than that, it is as simply a muggle weapon."

"What?" Draco asked as he took the black firearm.

"You will see me use mine. I don't expect you to use it, but just in case, you'll see."

"Alright," he hesitantly stated. "Let us go." For once, Morgana allowed him to apparate them to their location. She took his arm, and in a moment, she felt the unfamiliar tug at her navel. When the nausea was about to take over, their feet hit the ground. In front of her stood a rundown tavern with a creaky sign, faintly spelling out 'the Leaky Cauldron'.

"Have muggles ever wandered in here?" Morgana accidentally voiced her thoughts. Still laced with Draco, the two entered the building. The interior matched its exterior and only a few patrons sat in the mid-winter chill. The pair grabbed a seat at a table fit for more. Without having ordered, two pints were placed in front of them.

"No offence, Draco, but I don't drink prior to a mission." A flick of her wrist and the golden liquid and its container disappeared before appearing behind the bar. In its stead, a warm cup of hot chocolate. "I hate how you English folk have different forms of currency for muggles and wizards," she grumbled to herself as she magicked a few coins to appear on the counter from her palm.

The ringing of the entrance bell alerted her attention of newcomers. Out of the corner of her eye, four heads walked towards the very table they were sitting at. Morgana shifted her full gaze onto them, and in mid-step, they halted their oncoming.

Draco stood up noticing this. "Potter, Granger, Weasley's – this is Morgana."

"We've met," the four chorused immediately with blank expressions.

"Although never directly in person," Ron Weasley added.

"Why did you ask us to meet you and your new girlfriend here?" the boy with lush green eyes spat at Draco. Although not directly in a glare, Morgana could feel some disdain radiating off of his gaze.

Draco made to speak, but Morgana simply placed her hand on his. "I will speak for myself, Draco." She turned to the guests. "I apologise for never coming to your aid, even though Dumbledore had insisted on it. There are reasons why I could not."

 _Ding ding._

After they had all been placed in seats, Draco started again. "This was who the Dark Lord was after, Potter. She is the only person that can disband the loyalists."

"Isn't your father a loyalist?" Harry Potter spat back.

 _Ding ding._

While the two argued, she kept her gaze on the others. Hermoine Granger was staring curiously at her. Ron Weasley, hidden behind an ugly sneer, was forcing fear down. His younger sister, on the other hand, was giving a much more convincing sneer.

"Draco," Morgana calmly said. The cold ring on her finger brought his attention to her and stopped what would've been a shouting contest. "Please, allow me to explain. I don't know why nor did I know until recently, but this Dark Lord Voldemort was after my family and I. Now I cannot explain why – and you must trust me on that – but as I heard, there are still those who are loyal to him. But there are many more loyal to me. I will not take sides in this post-war politics, but there is a darkness still lurking."

"Why should we trust the words of someone who we know practically nothing about?" Ginny Weasley harshly whispered.

 _Ding ding._

"Also someone who essentially betrayed Dumbledore," Hermione added.

"You shouldn't. But you need to at least do so this very moment. Draco, defensive spells only."

Draco only had a moment to process what he was instructed, but it was enough as he dragged Granger down with him under the table. While the five of them hit the ground, Morgana stood on the table.

Like an action hero in the muggle books Hermoine marveled over, Morgana's coat billowed behind her as she drew both of her pistols. The silver gleamed in the light. If she wasn't seeing it with her own eyes, Hermoine would've sworn she was reading another fictional book.

Unlike Morgana, her opponents used spells. She could sense Draco's magic growing as he selected carefully which spell, on whom, and when to use them. This was simpler than his training. He didn't have to move; he just needed to stay and defend.

"Don't you dare raise your wands against any of them," Draco hissed through his teeth. If Morgana wasn't jumping across furniture, he would've run out into the duel and left the four Gryffindors to fend for themselves. But his new girlfriend was risking her life to protect them, and he would defend her. "If any of you cast a single spell and it hits her, I swear I will curse you all." His final warning landed upon them.

Morgana jumped across chair backs and tabletops as she fired round after round. It wasn't difficult for her to get her bullet to their targets, but something in her stomach was putting her off. When four bodies were lying in their own pools of blood, Morgana nearly crushed the windpipe of the final magical being in her way. "Who sent you?" she said in a soft, menacing voice. Her other foot connected with his wand hand, and she watched as the wand rolled to Draco's feet, not more than a few inches away.

Draco arose from underneath the table and held his wand to the wizard on the ground. "Answer her."

"I'd rather die," the man said in a voice coated in pain.

"Then die you shall." Morgana reached down and turned his head with a sickening crack. Draco watched her with blank eyes. He knew she was strong – he watched her train and fight – but he never realised that she was strong enough to break a man's neck with her hand.

"Nine to go," she muttered. Draco barely caught it. She was finishing the job today.

"What was that?" Ron half-yelled, half-asked in his shaky voice. Although grownup and in full adulthood, Ron was still witless. "What are you?"

"Calm down, Ronald," Morgana said. "I am just a witch like you or anyone else. I've just been trained not to be like you. My family didn't believe in being weak. At least your Weasley pride is strong. So, do you trust me now that I saved your lives?"

"If anything that's less of a reason to trust you," Ginny Weasley stated.

"Suit yourself," Morgana said before Draco could argue. "Just remember that if the Harry James Potter had failed in the prophecy then I would've been the one defeating Voldemort for all of you. Or if I had chosen differently, the one that you all would be bowing to. If you lot are so curious, ask Molly. She knows some of the truth. Let us part." She slipped her hand in Draco's. With a smirk he reserved only for the Golden Trio, Draco led his little fairy out into London.

"You did quite well in there, my dragon," she said with a small smile. In the muggle world, Morgana was not afraid to be more candid. She reached up on her toes and gave a small peck on his cheek. "I'm glad my training methods paid off." A smirk mixed with her smile in the most pleasant manner and Draco's heart gave a flutter.

"It did. But they bloody didn't deserve it."

"Hey now, be nice. They're politically correct. Although I don't care to mix my own blood with theirs, they aren't wrong for being born and sorted how they were. They are magic, and magic is true."

"Now you sound like a god," Draco joked. Morgana laughed lightly, but it didn't reach her eyes.

She glanced up at him. "Baby, can we not talk about this lightly? I don't know what this even means, but I don't like it. We'll talk about it when we ought to, please?" she pleaded. His blond head slowly bobbed in understanding. She wasn't willing to face what could be her early death.

Just as dark as her face had become, she turned them down a dark alley. When no one seemed to pass by, Morgana led him to the top of the fire escape on one of the buildings.

The building was the tallest in the immediate area. Nothing was around them; a small shopping centre, a couple of pubs, a few grocery stores, but nothing worthwhile. Morgana simply walked along the tall edge of their current surface. "Morgana, get down before you fall!" He couldn't stop himself from yelling at her.

Still atop the barrier, she spun on one foot and faced him. "I won't fall. Trust me, my dragon! And don't tell me you're okay with me being the target for hexes and curses, but not okay with me standing on the edge of a building."

"The difference, love, is that now you're choosing to be dangerous and callous."

She shrugged, deeming his logic fair, but she did not leave the edge. "I need to see where I'm shooting at," she answered his unasked question. And in a second, her pistol was out again.

The air seemed still when she shot. The echoing noise lost with the close of her eyes. One shot and she would rearrange her body just slightly that her next target would fall far from the last. In a quick leap, she was on the other side of the building and firing quickly and accurately as on the other side. Draco didn't know who she was shooting, but he knew that he was going to hear nine shots fired. It was a surprise when she lowered her arm after eight.

"You have this one." That was all she said before raising her hand out to indicate the pistol hidden in his cloak. Draco pulled it out slowly and suddenly, the weight of the weapon dawned upon him. In year six, he wasn't able to kill his former headmaster even though he was sworn to do so. In year seven, he couldn't kill any of his former schoolmates or professors. He couldn't even kill any of the death eaters even if he wanted to. She knew all this, and still expected him to shoot someone down.

When he didn't move, Morgana hopped down from her perch. "Draco, baby, you can do it. This isn't for me or your family or what's right anymore. This is for you. If you can't do this now, I can't save you from the soul-binding contract." She guided him to the ledge. She did not make him stand on the edge like she did, but only had him lean over it.

"I wish you didn't have to do this, but I know you can." She wrapped her hand around his, his trigger finger bathed in the warmth of hers.

Morgana didn't push him. She allowed him to go through his motions. All she stayed there for was for him to know that he was no monster. "Nine," he softly whispered as he lowered his hand.

"Thirty-six," she said when he turned to her with his head down. His gaze was downcast until she spoke. "You are no monster, my dear dragon. You are a warrior."

"Have you ever killed someone in… intimacy?" he asked, not knowing how to phrase the question properly.

Now it was her turn to hang her head. "Yes. I've broken necks, I've strangled a man, I have stabbed a woman, and I've casted several killing curses on someone. I've tortured and I've killed. I am not a good person, and I will not be a good god. You are not the monster, my dragon – I am."

As he held her delicate hands, he realised what she truly was. She had blood on her hands, and much of it. Despite all of that, she tried to live as a good person as much as she could. Never did he see her threaten anything, even nature, when it wasn't deserved. She never displayed biasness or any prejudice against those with different blood statuses than her. She took care of what she could without being asked. No, she wasn't a monster; she was justice.

"Let us enjoy the new year with a smile. I just want the last few days of this year to be just us." She beamed up at him a genuine smile. His eyes glittered with a hidden secret that he wouldn't share for days.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! Sorry this came out a little late, everyone! I had family in from Texas and I got a bit of fever. Since it broke a bit, I've decided to update!  
**

 **Thanks to my new subscriber AsterousShy! I hope you stick around for a while :) I'm sorry if this story is dragging a little bit. I have several ideas I want to incorporate before I reach the inevitable end.**

 **As per usual, I would love to hear from you lovelies! Please leave a little review in the box underneath, and if you don't feel like sharing, just hit that subscribe button if you want to hear more of this story! Thanks for giving me a bit of your attention regardless of what you do!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter contains smut. I'm not the best of writers of this stuff, but here it is. If you don't want to read it, try to skim over it.**

* * *

All day, the pair had been declining invites and social calls for New Year's Eve celebrations. Without discussing it, they agreed to spend it only with each other. The morning of the last day of the year, Morgana awoke in Draco's bed in his pyjama top and him in the matching pyjama bottoms.

"Draco honey," she softly called out to him. She fell asleep in his arms last night, but woke up out of his embrace. His soft grumble indicated that he was awake enough for what she wanted. Just slightly, Morgana nudged his arm that was closest to her. Nearly asleep, Draco simply lifted his arm long enough for her to quickly snuggle up against him. The feeling was so nice to the both of them that they both drifted back asleep.

Now it was Draco to awaken before his sleeping beauty. He glanced down at her. Her long, dark hair fell like a river behind her on his silver pillowcase. Her long, dark lashes caught the light and glimmered like the night sky. Her creamy skin was soft to look at and softer to the touch, he realised, as he placed his hand on her cheek. He bent down, trying desperately not to move her too much to awaken her, and kissed the top of her head. When she didn't stir, Draco scooped up her hand that was on his chest.

Her hand was colder than the rest of her body. Probably because it wasn't wrapped up in sheets like the rest of her was. The ring on her finger shone brightly in the little sunlight and Draco couldn't force his smile down. She was his and no one else's. He traced the ring with his hand before clasping tightly around her small hand.

"Draco," she groggily drawled out. "I'm cold."

Draco pulled up the covers to nearly cover her completely, but that was how she liked it. She liked the feeling of security being in his arms gave. The blanket was her cover from the world, and her world consisted of the man that was wrapped around her and giving her so much warmth.

"Can we just stay in bed all day today? Just us two?" she murmured into his chest.

"What was that?" he laughed out.

"You. Me. Bed. All day. Today. Thanks," she said with finality.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said as he kissed her hand. "May I join you in your fortress of warmth?"

"You may, my most loyal subject." She held up the blanket for him to quickly scoot down to her height. "The toll for opening the gates is a magical good morning kiss." Draco happily obliged as he leaned down to give her the magical kisses she asked for. Adoration and protection flowed from his kiss as he felt hers return his with yearning and ferocity.

When they pulled away from each other, a small smile lingered across his eyes. "I can get used to this."

"You want to ask me questions, don't you?" she interrupted his pleasant thoughts.

"You didn't want me to talk to you about it," he threw back at her bitterly.

She sat up slightly and nodded her head for him to ask any question he had in mind. "Did you know?"

A smile drawled out on Morgana's lips. "I didn't know what for certain, but I had an inkling of the power I was capable and entitled to. My family didn't exactly hint around the idea of what I was supposed to be capable of."

"Is that why you train nearly every day?"

"No. I train because I must and was raised to. Not one person should rely on fate and their magic alone. Let's take this for example: if someone were to take your wand, how powerful do you see yourself?"

"I see myself with enough societal influence that I would be fine," he countered, albeit a tad defensively.

"And if you weren't so fortunate? What makes you believe that those who oppose you would offer such courtesy as by abiding by societal rules?" When he gave no answer, she continued. "Without my wand, I still have my magic. Without my magic, I still have my weapons. Without even those, I have myself. And on myself I can always count on.

"Being told that I am to be a god amongst men, or when I pass that I will be a god, does not change anything of my character in this moment. I am still the Morgana you knew as a child and am the Morgana you met when she was a lady."

Draco nodded. Although his father and society taught him that the man should always be the dominant in all of house, relation, and work, Morgana was the exception. He would kneel before her when the day came, and he would be beside her, too, when the crown was on and off her head.

"May I ask you a question now, Draco?"

This surprised him, but he hid it well. "You may."

"If my blood runs cold and my heart stops to care, would you still be my most loyal?" Morgana started to play with the ring he had given her days before.

"I swear to you and to my name, that no matter what happens, I will be your most loyal. As long as you are Morgana Amane Iaculus Diamanté, I will be in your service until I can stand beside you in equal rank."

"And if my name were to change?"

"I will still be there. But hopefully your name changes to Malfoy and nothing else." He smirked before leaning across the small distance between them and kissing her softly. "Would you like a sneak peek at our wedding night?" Morgana's face of surprise elicited a small chuckle from Draco. "I'll take that as a yes."

Draco pushed Morgana back into the bed with the force of his kiss. Morgana was reminded of their drunken nights when their flirting and courtship formally began. Those kisses and this one they were entangled in were no different. Then suddenly before she could complete the memory, his hand enwrapped itself in her hair, forcing her deeper into the kiss. Following his lead, she lowered one of her hands from behind his neck to the side of his face that she could reach. If kissing was all they could do, she would not be unhappy.

She barely noticed when one hand unfolded from her hair down to her side, where it travelled up and down, and left soft caresses in its wake. Feeling goosebumps trial up her skin at his touch, Morgana flicked her tongue against his bottom lip. Draco opened up for her tongue to dance with his. Their bodies pulled flush against each other as their tongues fought for dominance.

Suddenly, her hands were gone from his skin. Draco broke the kiss to see her hands unbuttoning his pyjama top on herself, a small playful smile gracing her lips. Once done her job, she left the material against herself, covering everything that he wanted to see. With a fiery hunger buried underneath, he slowly pushed the shirt off of her. As she leaned forward to get her arms out and the shirt from underneath her, Draco took those moments to capture her lips in chaste kisses.

For the first time in their existences, Draco studied her nearly-naked form. He wanted to capture the snapshot of her, but knew it to be improper. Memorising her was the best he could do. His hands slowly moved over to the bare skin and he drew his hand over the area. He only froze and hesitated over her chest. All the girls he had taken to bed over the years at Hogwarts were nowhere near enough to prep him for loving the woman that was in front of him. Even the women after his schooling years weren't nearly as heavenly as her! So with the small smile still on her face, he lowered himself down to kiss her as he massaged her chest. His hands fell to her sides as his mouth trailed down her cheek, her jaw, and her neck, before falling on the top of her breasts.

The kisses left by Draco caused a chill to run through Morgana's bones. Although there was no trace of it on her skin, the chill sent her heart racing and her body to flush into his. She could feel all her blood pumping to where it needed to and her nerve endings were on fire, making her react to everything that Draco was doing. When his mouth finally found a place on the sensitivity of her breasts, she let out a breath she didn't know was contained within in.

As her breath escaped her, the sensation entered. Mewls left her lips while her eyelids covered her sight. She wanted to embrace the feeling blanketing her. It was when Draco's tongue finally left his mouth to contact her nipple did she fall into a bed of amazement.

Draco couldn't help but smirk when he licked her nipple after a few kisses were placed around and on it. He never lifted his head, but the smirk grew as he attacked her one and then the other with his muscle. Her body pushed against his in earnest. In retaliation, he quickened his pace with his tongue and he could feel her writhe underneath him, wanting more than what he was giving. His name was at the back of her throat and was just about to fall out when he lifted his head from its place. When it did not return, Morgana's eyes fluttered open. "Don't stop there," she softly whined.

To her shock, his smirk grew more. He never looked away from her as he lowered himself to the bottom of her feminine core. Morgana bit her lip softly in anticipation. His eyes locked with hers, but his hands roamed along her thighs. More blood rushed to where Draco's head now hovered over. He finally broke the staring contest to look down at what he wanted so much to overtake. Even without him having done too much, her folds were parted enough to show just how much was flowing out of her.

"Aren't you excited?" Before a witty remark could come out of her mouth, Draco dipped his head into her folds. The moment she felt his tongue open up the folds to hit her extremely sensitive clit did a growl leave her throat. Eyes closed once again as the touches heightened and her hand snaked into his head. His tongue played with her most sensitive part and the rest of her between there and her entrance. More noises left her lips as she got closer and closer to her edge. Draco would toy with her by going teasingly slow and then picking up his pace before dropping his speed once again. Morgana was right there in moments. His tongue started to repeat the motions it did on her nipples, but now against the little nub that was her clit. The hand that was entangled in his blond hair couldn't help but push him further into her as she came with a large shudder.

When her body was left in sensitive tingles, Draco lifted himself from her. "You taste wonderful," he growled out to her as she pulled him just above her own lips.

"Give me a taste, baby." Morgana pulled him down to crash his lips upon hers and the taste of herself filled up her mouth. Against her abdomen did she feel his hardened length. As she distracted him with her tongue against his, Morgana slithered her hand into his pyjama bottoms. The instant her fingertips grazed along his shaft, Draco couldn't help but growl into their kiss.

"Morgana, I want you," he said huskily. Her only response was to fully grasp him and travel up and down from the base to his head. While she pumped slowly and quickly just as his tongue did to her, Draco wiggled out of his bottoms to allow her more freedom. The pleasure was almost too much for Draco. He leaned his forehead against hers as he fell into the enjoyment of her touch. Her hand soon left him, but before he could protest, they were underneath his base, fondling his scrotum. Never had anyone touched him the way she was doing it. In pure bliss, he kissed her blindly and moaned into her mouth.

With a slight push, the kiss was broken, and Draco was on his back. Morgana quickly straddled him. "Just lay back and relax, baby," was all she said as she shimmied down until his lower head was centimetres away from her mouth. His icy eyes watched with lust and hunger as her tongue jumped out and licked his entire shaft. When it reached the top where all his pre-cum was just coming out, Draco's head threw back into the pillows.

Taking this as her queue, Morgana popped him into her mouth. At first, it was just the head. He could feel her tongue swirling around him as the suction from her mouth made everything more delectable. His hand wove into her dark hair and gathered it all to the side so he could watch as his entire length slowly entered her mouth. It wasn't until nearly every inch of his in her mouth did he hit the back of her throat and she stopped. He felt her mouth and throat clench around him as she became adjusted to him. Just as he had her moments ago, Morgana had him forcing her head up and down with the hand in her hair to further intensify his pleasure.

In his pleasured state, his hand fell from her hair. Morgana let all of him come out of her mouth only to capture what was past the base of his cock in her mouth.

No one had ever done that to him. The sensation was more than Draco anticipated. She sucked on one sac as she played with his shaft in her hand. She didn't spend nearly as much time there before he was close to his own edge.

With a small pop, Morgana's mouth was far from his manhood. "I want to feel you around me, Morgana," he called out. "I want all of you as mine."

"Don't ask me. Take me," she ordered. Morgana's hips hovered over his. As soon she had given him permission, Draco grasped her hips and had her fall hard. He wanted to be loving and kind, take it slow with her, but something she said made him want to just take all he could from her in that moment.

A small whimper tumbled out of her lips when Draco had crashed their hips together, with him entering inside her fully. She knew how large he was, and she knew exactly how much he would fill her when she sucked on every bit of him she could. But nothing could prepare her for his entrance.

She was tight. Buried as deeply as he could be within her, all of her walls were gripping at his length. "I know you aren't a virgin, but you fucking feel as tight as one," Draco said as he left her on top to adjust. When Morgana kissed him back, he knew he had the go ahead to pleasure her.

On top of him, Morgana's back was curved so her plump ass was in the air and Draco could thrust deep into her. He started out slow for her, letting her build her wanton lust and need for him to do what he really wanted. Draco's hands gripped at her bottom to steady her as he just slightly picked up the pace. Morgana's lips left his and found solace in the crook of his neck. In what felt like a short moment, Draco was thrusting into her fast and hard and she felt herself losing control all over again.

"I'm coming, Draco," she breathed out. Just as the words fell, her walls clenched around him even tighter than he could imagine and her body shuddered against his. His name fell from her lips magically until her climax was finished.

Draco slipped out of her. In her blissful state, Draco placed her on her back. Slowly this time, he re-entered her. Slick with her cum, this entrance was not as surprising as his first. Draco took his time to please her this time. Keeping it slow, he fondled her breasts, kissed her neck, and pumped her with pleasure in her core. Morgana wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him deeper as he quickened his pace for what would be the final time that night.

This time, he wasn't going to stop himself. Draco wasn't going to deny himself anymore pleasure. He knew that Morgana was his after this. He pulled away from their proximity and stood tall on his knees at her base. Although he was close, Morgana wasn't nearly as close to another one of her climaxes as he was. He found her clit once more, and with a dollop of his own spit, played with the muscle with the pad of his thumb. Morgana lost herself in all of him. His entirety filling her and to her stomach and his thumb against her clit was more than Morgana needed for her to quickly climb up to where he was in anticipation.

The pair locked eyes, dark on light, and the pace jumped from quick love to rough lust. Suddenly, a burst of light overtook both of their visions and the air was filled with her pleasured scream and his fulfilled groan. Draco had cum inside Morgana and she had cum all over him. Both of their bodies shook with the feeling, even as Draco fell gently atop of her to kiss her sweetly.

"I don't share, Morgana. You are mine," he said as he slowly pulled out of her. Morgana gasped slightly when he was completely apart from her and both their juices seeped out just a little. She dropped her fingers to the warm liquid and picked a bit up with her fingertips. Draco watched her in surprise when the creamy liquid she had scooped up was brought to her mouth and she licked her fingers clean.

"You are too sexy and too damn devilish to be a goddess," he chuckled as he kissed her once again.

"You are too yummy to be just a wizard," she tossed back to him. "But I am all yours and no one else's."

"Love, how in the world did you do this to me?" Draco voiced as he brought her in for more cuddles in their pure naked forms.

He could feel her shrug against him before she said, "A good bit of that I haven't ever done or have happened with anyone else."

"Let's just keep this between us then." Draco grabbed his wand to clean up the mess between the two of them and then pointed it towards her belly.

Morgana placed her hand against his wand hand. "No need for that. My family taught me a birth control spell that once applied, never has to be done again. It'll only be lifted when the spell caster of the original spell casts the lifting spell."

Draco smirked. "So this means I can fuck you all I want and there won't be any unplanned little Morgana's and Draco's running around?"

Her body shook with her laugh. "Well, I could lift the spell without telling you. That would put a smile on Uncle Lucius's face."

"Mother wouldn't approve unless we got married first."

"I'm fairly certain that Aunt Narcissa would love a baby to look after. And knowing your genes, it's going to have your damn hair and more than likely your eyes too."

A genuine smile took residence on Draco's face. "You're probably right about the hair, but the Diamanté genes are strong too. They nearly overtook all of the Iaculus genetics."

He was right. Where the Iaculus's had a history of deep blue or violet eyes, Morgana had deep brown ones. Whereas they were all tall, Morgana was petite. Although the Diamanté line was known for their height as well, there was genetic coding for the shorter height. Although no Iaculus trademark was physically evident on Morgana, she was a mixture of both families. Her features were all soft, but there was a hint of shapeliness to it all. The girl in his arms was a blend of the eastern and western worlds she was birthed from.

"Either way, if we were to have kids, they'd be the best-looking and the most powerful for the years to come," Draco concluded.

While lost in his thoughts, he didn't realise the small girl having fallen asleep once again peacefully in his arms. He studied as much as he could of her from his angle. Her long lashes, her light sprinkle of freckles under the corners of her eyes, and the slight pucker of her lips made Morgana more beautiful to him.

Morgana hadn't heard much of what he said before falling asleep once more. His voice carried her to where she was now; a dream where a future looked bright for her and the one that currently held her.

* * *

 **A/N: Here we go! A little smut and intimacy between the two. If this was up to all of your likings, I'll try to put more of this in, but in the next five chapters I have pre-written, there's more development to the mission. I could always go back and insert more if you want to see way more of their relationship like this.  
**

 **Thank you to Joydee for joining the group of readers following this story! Again, share, read, and review if you can! I appreciate all efforts that are put in to this story, even if it's just curiosity.**

 **And... HAPPY LUNAR NEW YEAR! Good fortune to all other fellow roosters out there!**


	16. Chapter 16

True to his word, Draco and Morgana spent the last day of the year entirely in the bedroom. After their morning activities, the pair talked. For once, Morgana felt like things were normal; she wasn't a god and he wasn't her protector. It was as if they were a pair of young lovers spending as much time as possible and still not having it be enough. At one point, Morgana even had a pleasant conversation with Draco about quidditch.

The day had passed, though, and the pair woke up in the New Year in Morgana's room. Instead of green, there was blood red and it comforted Draco.

"Shall we see our new room?" Morgana said when she emerged from her bathroom. Although dressed and ready, her hair was still wet.

"I quite like your room. I wouldn't mind staying in here instead," he commented as he sprawled out across the bed.

Morgana laughed as she sat down beside him. "As much as I love my room too, I think the master of the manor should claim the master bedroom."

"It's our room, Morgana. I'm only going in there if you're sharing it with me."

Through all her years of knowing him, Draco never gave her the impression that he was the sentimental type. She knew that he cared and loved her as much as family, but never did she expect him to be open with his feelings. Even as a child he was proper and distant. And as adults, his actions were small and private. But in the months of breaking him into her world, he was showing more of his reserved thoughts.

This wasn't what she anticipated from the Slytherin Prince.

Placing a light kiss on his lips, Morgana murmured an 'okay' to her lazy dragon. She knew she was becoming soft, but maybe this was how her father was with her mother. Fifteen years of memories of her parents were filled with love and protection for one another. Yes, they fought, but what couple didn't? They were a handsome couple and everyone saw the love they had for one another.

They were the perfect pair. Both ancient and of purest of blood, neither family protested save against when they moved to Japan for Morgana's education.

Even though they were truly in love with each other, they were never weak. They were stronger together. Voldemort was wrong; love didn't make everyone weak.

Maybe this was how she and Draco were to be.

"I have some strong decorating opinions though," she said when they emerged from her room. The pair was in another hall of the manor, one that she had only walked down once.

Unlike the one where both hers and Draco's rooms were, this hall only had four doors. On the left she knew was the master bathroom and the two on the right were a study and nursery (and if she had to bet, it would be the same as from when Draco was a child). At the very end of the hall was a double-doorway leading to the master bedroom. True to Malfoy fashion, the handles on every door was a coiled snake, and the master bedroom was no exception.

Feeling the excitement bubble within her, she quickened her pace to beat Draco to the door. She knew she was right behind him, so without his instruction, she pushed open the doors to what would now be their room.

It was untouched from when his parents had used it. The rounded walls were black with silver trimmings. A looming dark fireplace instantly lit up when their presence entered the room. A large window was to the side and overlooked the great view of the backyard and forest. The king-sized four-poster bed sat against the back of the room facing the door. Two smaller doors were on either side of the bed, behind each (they assumed) were their respective closets.

Another door was ajar beside the fireplace, and through it was the master bathroom in its white marble cleanliness. From where they stood, it was vast. A full shower room with a bench, a bathtub set into the stone, and a toilet closet aligned one side. On the other was a large mirror above two sinks and a fair-sized vanity place for Morgana in between.

"Draco," she breathed out. "This is magnificent."

"You don't want to change anything?"

Morgana shook her head. "No, but I would like to add our bookshelves in here." With the wave of her hand both of their bookshelves lined the free space in the room. Their family crests etched themselves into the doors of their respective closets, the one closest to the bathroom becoming hers.

"Finn!" Draco yelled into the house.

In an instant, a popping noise echoed. "Master?" the house elf shakily asked.

"Bring both mine and Morgana's things from our rooms and place them nicely in the room." Another pop and the house elf was gone.

"Baby, can we hire another house elf? I really liked the one we had at Christmas time," Morgana said in her cute voice. She barely used it, but when she did, she always got her way.

"The one that spoke only Japanese?" Draco questioned. His eyebrows furrowed as to why she wanted another house elf. One did just fine and they had three.

"Yes, that one. She was such a cute thing." Morgana squeezed Draco's hand as she pleaded with him. The intimate motion was enough for Draco to cave and say yes.

Before they could do anything else, a loud knock bellowed through their home.

Neither of them was expecting guests. Both the elder Malfoy's left and wouldn't come back without so much as a letter to their arrival. Draco pulled out his wand and Morgana patted her side to make sure her dagger was with her.

Morgana's mind clouded with thoughts as the two walked steadily towards the main doors. "Who could enter the grounds without an invitation," she pondered. She glanced up at Draco and saw that he was equally wary about who was knocking. The two were halfway down the stairs to the foyer when the knocking stopped. In a flash, a wisp of what seemed like a ghost floated in.

"Morgana, it is Kent and I," the "ghost" of Vienna echoed. It did not make eye contact with them, for it was not seeing, but simply addressed her. "We have come to test the Malfoy boy."

Easiness settled into Morgana's body as she dropped her hand from her side. Draco dropped his wand, but kept it in his grasp. "What tests?" he gritted out.

Morgana hung her head to avoid him as she opened the door. She shouldn't have been surprised that it was those two to have broken most of her protection runes.

"Next time, just let me know. I was going to slice your throat open," Morgana joked as she stepped aside to let the two in. Both Vienna and Kent laughed, but knew that she was deadly serious. The scar along Kent's wife's neck was only a testament to how true her words were.

"Where can we set up?" Kent jiggled a messenger back that was slung on his shoulder and bit of metal clanging sang out. A look of frustration crossed Draco's stormy eyes before clearing to a demanding expression. He was really his father's son.

"Peony," Morgana softly spoke into the air. After a brief moment, the house elf appeared with a happy expression on her face. Unlike the other elves in the manor, Peony wore a plain kimono. It was the same parchment colour, but was kept in shape unlike the pillowcase gowns the others wore.

"Please show our guests to a room where they may set up properly for their testing," Morgana instructed in Japanese. Politely, the elf nodded before skittering away with the guests.

When their billowing coats disappeared around the corner, Draco instantly turned on Morgana and grabbed her by the arms with a strong grasp. "You are going to explain to me right now what is going on," he hissed out.

A look of surprise briefly covered her face, but before Draco could register it, she was staring back in the cold, blank look he hated to be on the receiving end of. "You are going to be tested, Draco. It'll be quick. It pays off in the end," she vaguely explained.

He let her go. "Have you been through them?"

She shook her head. "I didn't need to. My knowledge of their powers is different from theirs. Their runes would have done me nothing."

Without thinking, Draco pulled Morgana into him and held her. Instinctively, she coiled her arms around his waist and brought her hands over to his shoulder blades. It wasn't her that needed the hug – it was him. She could feel the anxiety building within him, tensing his muscles. Through the tight embrace, though, the tension slowly lifted from him. Her smell swirled up his senses, filling him with the scent of coconut on her skin and mint in her hair.

"Just believe in yourself. You are a man strong enough to have received this." Morgana reached out behind and pulled her arms from her shoulders. With the tips of her fingers, she traced over his Dark Mark. "And you are strong enough to have claimed me as yours. Don't stress, little dragon. I'll be right there."

She ushered him up the stairs and hoped that someone would lead him to the right room. A sigh escaped her when Draco was clear of her company. Her eyes wandered down the ring on her right and the bracelet on her left. Regret started to bubble up in the pit of her stomach, but she pushed it down. This was for his good. She reached up to touch the scar on her shoulder. It was from when she had first met the secret society that Vienna and Kent originated from. Although not a pleasant memory, it was in good fortune that it happened.

A moment of eerie silence passed. They would not start without her and Morgana abated her entrance and the start of his testing. Knowing that the time was slowly killing her dragon, Morgana finally started to make her way to where she presumed they were. With each step, her clothing changed from the casual track pants and tee and into her ceremony clothes. A long plain black skirt trailed behind her as a black corset with silver baroque patterns fitted her torso. Along her arms black lace cascaded down, but her shoulders were bare. A black cloak fell over them to cover her as a solid metal tiara fell over her eyes.

Right as she entered the door where a faint glow was emitting from, Morgana pulled up her hood.

Draco was strapped gently to a chair by the wrists and ankles, but the little restraint he had was causing him to become very uneasy. He was the Slytherin Prince; no one restrained him.

Both Vienna and Kent stood in opposite corners in front of him, awaiting someone – probably Morgana. They were both donned in black formal attire that appeared to date back to Merlin himself. Over both of their gazes, a thin veil of sheeted metal fell over them.

The door finally swung open to a dark figure in a black cloak. Their face was covered by the shadow of the cloak. But even then, Draco could see something underneath the hood. He could see nothing even as the figure neared. It stopped nearly a metre before him, and even then all he could see was the bottom of their chin. Still, neither Kent nor Vienna moved from their spots. The doors remained ajar, and Draco hoped that Morgana would walk through.

After some time, the figure moved to where Draco could no longer see. The two persons he knew in the room went to close the doors. When the click of lock echoed, the soft lighting went out and underneath his chair glowed a rune he did not recognise from any study or book.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Kent started. "Tonight, you will be tested by three bearers of the Thandion. The only thing you must do here is answer honestly and wholly."

"You have been restrained for your safety. For though this test is not meant to hurt, your true manner might want to do otherwise," Vienna explained.

Kent entered Draco's circle and tipped a small vial of a sweet potion into his mouth.

"State your name to the circle," Kent ordered.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"You were sorted into what house?" Vienna proded.

"The noble house of Salazaar Slytherin."

"Who are your parents?"

"Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, née Black."

"Tell us about your wand," the voice behind him drawled out. Their voice seemed to echo upon each other making it unclear to decipher if it was Morgana.

"Hawthorn wood, with unicorn hair as the core, and ten inches."

The basic questions continued until Draco started to get bored. The three noticed this and stopped. Draco waited almost bored for the next question. It never arrived. When he bothered to focus on the figures around him, he saw that two of them had backed a bit away. The third, which remained behind him nearly the entirety of the droning questions, was now in front of him with no cloak.

Finally Draco had a clear view of the person underneath the hood. All he could see was their mouth, and by that, he knew it was Morgana. He had hoped that this thought would relax him, but it only caused him to become alert to his surroundings. Her top-half of her face was hidden by the metal crown that rested on the bridge of her nose, but he could still sense the intense gaze that was being set upon him.

"Recant to us your worst fear," Morgana stated calmly. Behind her metal mask, she could see clearly. She could read the stress on Draco's face as bright as day.

"Failing my family," he honestly stated. Although it was honest, it wasn't the truth to the question. When the words hung in the air and were not accepted by the circle as the truth, Draco's blood stung in all his veins and arteries.

"The truth, Malfoy," Kent calmly stated from the side.

"Being a disappointment." At that he went unscathed.

"Share with us your worst pain," Vienna uttered, standing slightly behind Morgana. Apart from the scene before him, Kent sent a small quizzical look to his partner. That wasn't one of the necessary questions, both he and Morgana knew this, but yet she allowed it to be answered.

"Physically the worse was when I was placed under the cruciatus curse. The worse pain otherwise was when I dreamed of a death of a loved one." He hid his face, feeling if he looked at her, Morgana would know it was her that he spoke of from his dream.

"Do you believe you are a good man, Malfoy?" Kent asked, joining his partners' side.

"I am not a good man, but I am loyal." The rune beneath him flared up for a moment before subsiding.

"Do you love her?" both Kent and Vienna asked. Morgana's heart skipped just slightly when the question echoed around her. That was not to be asked, but they went ahead anyway.

Draco looked at them with a strong face. "I love her like family." Instantly, his body fought against him. He pulled at the restraints against him until the painful sensation ebbed away. A guttural sound was about to fall out, but Draco bit it back.

"It isn't good to lie," Morgana nearly whispered.

"I don't know if I love you," he said. Beads of sweat were forming on his crown from both the pain and the stress. Morgana watched as time slowed and the glow of the room reflected off the moisture on his skin.

The sound of metal against metal interrupted the two's staring contest. Kent had unsheathed a sword and held the tip of the blade underneath Draco's chin. Draco could hear a drumming in his ears as the cold metal touch his skin. It wasn't his heart; it was too calm and steady to be. No, it was the sword emitting the drumming sound.

"Do you hear that, Malfoy?" Kent hissed out. "Do you hear beating of the drum?" Without an answer from the man in the chair, Kent dropped his sword to the open forearm. "Do you hear the hiss of the snake?"

The drumming grew in Draco's ears. It was barely tolerable and it felt as if his ears would begin to bleed. He shut his eyes, hoping that it would dullen the overbearing sound. Suddenly, his eyes' vision filled with flames. The drumming was far off in the distant but his body coursed with so much pain that he never knew existed. But still he held back the noise he wanted to emit. If his father taught him anything, it was to hide as much weakness as possible.

The pain increased and he sprung his eyes open. He saw the hand of Morgana clutched around his dark mark, and her grip tightening slowly.

"Let the pain consume you," Vienna instructed calmly. "Do not see the hand – see the pain. Give into the darkness." In her hands was the sword. On the arm opposite of his dark mark, she was carving a rune. He barely could feel it, because the sensation that seemed to flow from Morgana into him was overshadowing everything else. Vienna lifted the sword from his skin and the new mark illuminated the same as the rune beneath him before disappearing into his skin.

He barely saw Vienna pass the sword to Kent when Morgana deepened the pulse of pain.

"Fight the agony away. Force it out. Don't let it enter you. Control it," Kent commanded him. Draco did as instructed. He pushed the pain out of his mind. He pushed Morgana away with as much mental will as he could. Suddenly, he felt a different sensation being etched into his skin. When he finally looked away from Morgana, he saw Kent drawing a symbol into his chest through his shirt. Just as Vienna's, it radiated before disappearing into his skin.

The light went out and all sensations were gone. Draco thought that he had gone deaf, blind, and mute for he couldn't even hear himself. Unexpectedly, Morgana's hidden face was soon directly in front of him and was the only thing he could see. She whispered something so lowly and of a foreign tongue that Draco had never heard. Morgana's words had stopped and suddenly, Draco could feel a surge of coldness flow underneath his skin. It fell from his fingertips and flowed into his core.

Morgana watched behind her metal mask the glow of his new runes. A smirk grew on her face when she glanced at his chest at Kent's rune. It shone with the most furious of reds. Her dragon would always be a fighter, come hell or high water. He had the ferocity of a dragon if necessary and he would burn a village or more to achieve it.

On his Dark Mark was her handprint, glowing in an ethereal blue. She didn't want to rid him of what made him different and what made him strong. All she wanted was it to change what it once stood for on his skin.

Her gaze trailed over to opposite of his Dark Mark. Vienna's rune glimmered with imperturbable silver. Her smirk faltered at its sight. Morgana could see all this, but yet her companions were unaware. She simply nodded and the two relatives knew that they had done a good job. With the flick of her hand, the limitations on him were gone. Kent and Vienna saw that all evidence (save for Draco and the chair) was gone. The lights came back, and the three were dressed in the clothes they were in before the testing began. No rune covered the floor and there was no sword in anyone's hand.

"He'll be ready for the new training when you commence," Kent said to Morgana. Vienna simply smirked before the two took a portkey from Morgana and disappeared from their previous standing point.

When the two were gone, Morgana turned to Draco who still sat in the chair. "How are you feeling?" she asked as if nothing had really happened. There was no tiara or metal covering her face and she looked just a smidge concerned. To Draco, she looked so inviting and sweet in her normal clothes, but what had happened earlier caused him to become just a bit more wary once again.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm all right, considering everything." His grey eyes were hazed with weariness, but they still scanned his skin for the traces of the rune he saw earlier glow against/within him.

"You won't be able to see them, Draco. Not unless you were born with the power that Vienna, Kent, and others like them wield," Morgana explained. "But you can make sure that no one sees them."

"Can you see them?" Morgana nodded. "What does this mean?"

"They're your strength and weakness runes. Vienna's will protect you at your weakest point, whereas Kent's will always aid to support your strengths."

"Help me conceal them." His tone had a hint of pleading, and it caught both of the young adults off-guard. Morgana simply nodded and held out her hand for him to take. When his hand wrapped around her dainty fingers, he gracefully pulled her into his lap. As if it was her throne built for her, she gracefully sat and arranged herself comfortably on him.

She placed a soft, meaningful kiss on his lips before instructing him. "Don't ever think of them on you. Don't think of your weaknesses; don't think on your fears. When faced with them, don't think of your strengths. You have to think of your course of action, not your intent.

"The Dark Mark, though, it's mine now. It isn't anything special, but it bonds you to me. Be proud of it."

In her mind, all she could see was Draco's stormy eyes. She was his and no one else's, but now he was hers. Phillipe could not touch him for the Devil will cry if he does. Draco was her dragon.

"Are you ready to begin the real training?"

* * *

 **A/N: things are taking a turn now! The weekly updates might take a little longer now. I want to rewrite the last few chapters I had, but re-reading what I have now, I want to change it up. So, please be patient with me!  
**

 **Shout out to the lovely Mckenzie118 and NoticeMESenpaii01 (I chuckled at your username, by the way) for favouriting and following my little story here! Keep the good vibes coming people! Read, review, follow, and all that lovely stuff!**


	17. Chapter 17

Morgana and Draco met up after his testing in the dungeons. After drilling her early training into him, she left him to do his own warmups on his own. He learned that laziness occurred in major repercussions – often in forms of strained muscles or cramps. Numerous times this happened, and eventually she found him stretching well before each training session.

Draco tried to focus on his stretching as much as possible. It was more difficult than usual because instead of her normal leggings, she was in a pair of tight spandex shorts and a semi-loose purple tank top.

"Don't be distracted, Malfoy," Morgana voiced as she reached forward between her toes in her seated positon. "We're going to get right down to the physical training between you and me."

He couldn't hold back his smirk. Of course it was going to get physical first. "Just couldn't get enough of me yesterday, eh?"

It was hard for Morgana to not roll her eyes. "Oh, I had plenty of you, Draco. But I'm fairly certain that you want to get more physical than magic in – in every sense."

Very abruptly, Morgana was on her feet and was ordering him to do the same. "Come on, dearie, up you get. My arse is no longer on display. No reason for you to keep pretending to stretch."

Draco was on his feet in an instant and then flat on his bottom the next. "What in the name of Salazar was that?" he spat out with a glare.

"That," she started as she leaned over him. "Was you being unprepared. Fight me! I'm not going to stop until you're able to get me to stay down."

If this was Draco when he first started training with Morgana, he wouldn't have ever even thought about laying a harsh hand on her. Even a firm grip was out of the question. Her fair skin always seemed like it was made of porcelain. But this wasn't the same Draco Malfoy anymore. Outside of training he would never harm her, but in the confines of the dungeon, each of them was fair game.

Back on his feet, he knew Morgana was going to strike him again. As soon as he was on his feet, he jumped in the air to avoid her sweeping leg. He knew her limitations. He knew how far her reach could lengthen to and how long her legs were. There would be a greater punishment to follow if all he did was avoid her advances though. Morgana made to get up from her sweep was his chance to strike.

Draco's clothed leg flew out midair to hit her rising head, but he was blocked by Morgana's hand. Surprise covered his face until Morgana threw his leg back to the ground.

"Nice try, but I know you better," was all she said before she made a motion to strike his shoulder.

Morgana grinned when she saw Draco make a slight movement to avoid her oncoming hit. His movement away from her gave her other arm to strike his chest with her palm. The force of her open hand against his lungs knocked the wind out of him, but he barely staggered back.

The two threw punches and kicks in various directions and angles. It was almost like a vicious and destructive dance between them. She would block him, but only to quickly retaliate with a hit of her own. He would just be able to block her before throwing a blow only to be blocked again. The more nimble of the two soon started to introduce jumps and flares. If Draco wasn't so preoccupied with blocking and hitting her, he would marvel at how her hair would flow like dark smoke in the air and how her back arched gracefully. Her body movement was a contradiction to her physical strength.

She didn't know how long they sparred for. Morgana's mind smiled that her trainee was capable of keeping up with her at the level she was giving him. Fortunately, he was an intelligent wizard, so his learning of fighting was quick and his anticipation of his own movements was innate for him to do and act upon. He was born to fight, but just required the right tools.

Sweat slicked her body. The slight tire was starting to settle in. She was starting to slip up and threw in movements she knew Draco wouldn't know what to do with. Her mind buzzed in and out of awareness of her motions. Years of fighting programmed her to always be the best if not just to win. Mid-kick, she realised what she was doing and stuttered. That was enough for Draco to catch her and drop her to the ground with an arm wrapped tightly around leg. He pinned her limb to the ground.

The coldness of the ground hit her hard. Surprise caught her more than the flop against the floor, and Draco found his opportunity to place his cloth-wrapped foot against the base of her throat.

Through panting breaths, a smirk grew on his face. "I win."

Although she did slip up, she smiled at him. "You did. Cheers! Now get your foot off of me, you fat oaf!"

Draco slithered off of her before extending his arm to help her up. "No hard feelings?" he asked.

Morgana made a face as if a wretched smell entered the vicinity. "You'll get your just deserved in a bit."

Before he could question what she meant, Morgana was uttering a foreign spell he never heard. In a flash, two long wooden sticks appeared in her hands. Both were sleek, polished, and longer than her height. A varnish coated the sticks and made them look stronger and thicker than Draco hoped.

Without warning, Morgana tossed one of the sticks at him. The contact with the rod confirmed his thoughts. This was going to hurt when struck against skin.

"This is a bo. It'll be the basis of our weapons training. Primarily because it doesn't hurt as much as other weapons I have and secondly because it allows the bearer to use martial arts with it," Morgana explained. She said a few more words and dummy appeared. Her explanation of the weapon prolonged as she demonstrated its capabilities on the mannequin. Although made of burlap and stuffed tightly with cotton, the sound of echoing wood resounded in both of their ears. Draco knew then that being struck with it was going to hurt and bruise instantly.

"Peony is trained in the general techniques and practices of bojutsu. She will guide you in learning these techniques until you are capable enough to pick up learning from me."

The mention of her name, the new house elf appeared with an identical staff in hand. It still wore the kimono around her, but it was wrapped around her legs by what seemed to be rubber bands. "Peony tied kimono. You see," she indicated to her legs as they moved. "Steps for bojutsu."

The elf's broken English caused ire to rise up in Draco. "You expect me to learn from a house elf? And one with shotty English as this one?" he practically yelled at Morgana.

In her spot, the poor creature trembled in fear of her new master. "Do not treat her like how your father treated Dobby," Morgana threatened. "She doesn't need to speak to teach you. You just have to let go of your prejudice and ego for this educative purpose!

"And besides," she continued in a calmer voice. "Japanese house elves were trained to protect their masters with more than just magic."

Morgana smiled at the new house elf. Her family had one house elf growing up: Kero. He was her confidante growing up. She remembered growing up with both Dobby and Kero until she was whisked away to Japan at such a young age. Dobby stayed, Kero went with them. Kero was often her training partner, but she soon outgrew him and his capabilities. But he was always there to pick her up from classes and to take her to her lessons. She loved her parents and family, but Kero was practically her best friend. It took a while for her mother to adjust to the civility they treated their house elves with, but eventually she was civil to Kero.

Peony reminded her so much of Kero.

"Teach him well. Be patient. Don't be afraid," she softly spoke to the little figure. Morgana bent her body in a polite bow. In return, Peony bowed deeply with the bo to the ground and one arm glued to her side.

She stared hard up at Draco. "I will remain to translate, but this is her lesson. Listen. If you fail, I will allow discipline to be handed out accordingly."

Ninety minutes passed through time and for its entirety, Peony demonstrated and instructed her male master. Unlike the other house elves in the manor, she wasn't afraid of him. Morgana smirked as she noticed this. Delving into the simple elf's mind, she could see that the smaller figure respected him and his heritage, but because of her liking towards Morgana, she was kind and tolerant of her Master Malfoy. She had no fear because she knew how to protect herself.

Throughout the lesson, Morgana barely had to speak or translate. Peony did a splendid job demonstrating and instructing basics with just her small body and long staff. When Draco would step out of line, Morgana would whack his staff with hers as a warning, and if it wasn't heeded, the wood contacted with his legs and he would be on his bottom.

"Master Malfoy did okay!" Peony beamed up at him as she bowed. Draco didn't budge. A look of worry crossed Peony's face, but Draco didn't see it.

"Draco, bow your respects to Peony," Morgana gritted out. "It is customary in martial arts to always bow to your partner."

Begrudgingly, Draco's body bent at the waist until he mirrored Peony. Now with a smile, Peony straightened out before popping out of the vicinity.

"I cannot believe that you made me bow to a house elf!" Draco whined. Before he could process anything, her bo staff had connected hard with his side. "Merlin! What the fuck was that for?!"

"You will learn to respect whomever or whatever, Draco Malfoy. It was that same arrogance that allowed Harry Potter to escape this very mansion. That arrogance also was the end of your Dark Lord. It isn't about being feared or respected on social reputation; it's about being respected as a person!

"I give everything respect that deserves it. Do not prove me otherwise for yourself. All magical beings have the same ability coursing through them. Your magic is no different than a phoenix's or a _lowly_ house elf, so you put it." Her body shook with fury. On her skin she could feel the dragon start to curl its claws in preparation. If she couldn't hold it in, the dragon would take flight. The creek of wood in her hand whispered in the air. Draco feared for his life. For the first time, he was truly afraid of the petite girl in front of him.

Morgana was nearly coming undone. She never was an angry person. "Miss Diamanté," her former headmaster always started with. "Is a charming young witch. She's one of the brightest and most cunning of the age. Instructors at this school have only praised her and her ability. Personal other instructors in other subject matter are charmed by her pleasant demeanour. Her peers never have a terribly thing to say about her. Even in the most stressful of positions, she's always been collected and is wise beyond what our world has given her."

She knew for the last 3 years of her schooling, the Malfoy's got the same reports her parents got. The letters were detailed and hand-written by the headmaster at the time. Envelopes were stuffed with grades and a detailed report from every instructor she had about her work ethic and personality as a student. Sometimes even a report from her out-of-school instructors was sent. Narcissa would sometimes risk writing back about her delight in Morgana's growth in the arts and languages lessons. Pictures and highly acclaimed essays were delivered to them as well.

Draco knew none of this. He would come back over the holidays and would sometimes catch his parents reading and then burning a letter immediately after. He never saw the pictures nor her handwriting. Draco couldn't tell you anything about her other than her name and her 11-year-old self. That was the last time he ever had contact with her. For 7 years at Hogwarts, she was an enigma.

Even though he knew nothing of her for so many years, he knew the young woman before him managed her anger well. Seeing her now like this was distressing.

Suddenly, Morgana made a swing at him. Draco instantly shut his eyes but the strike never came down on him. Afraid of what had not come, he slowly peered open his eyes. Her staff was millimetres from his face that he could not see the start of it.

"Do not test me, Draco. I like you and I hate to have to show you what I'm capable of." She wasn't calmer. He could see it in the way her white knuckles became opaque. Abruptly, she cracked her staff in half in her hand and threw them in his direction.

Morgana saw his stunned expression but he didn't move. She watched as her broken bo halves found their own sections in the wall behind him and stuck themselves in, perfectly parallel to the floor nearly two metres beneath them. That was the release she needed. She straightened herself out and walked back up to the main levels of their home.

She didn't have enough time. Fifteen months was barely enough to train a focused youth, let alone a proud adult. Without realising, she marched all the way to the library she found solace in many times before. On the desk off to the side, a picture frame caught the dim light. It called to her, like a siren to a ship. She couldn't help herself. She sat in the desk and opened all of its drawers.

Disappointment crossed her face, but she didn't even know what she was expecting to see anyway. Basic utensils you'd fine in any normal desk filled the drawers. The deeper ones held a miniature potions lab with basic ingredients. The cauldron was scratched and looked far too used. It was Draco's once – she could tell.

Her eyes finally fell upon the picture that initially called her to her current place. Her fingers slowly trailed along the intricacy of the frame as she stared with an empty expression at what was within it.

"Father cared about you. Probably cared more for you than me." His voice carried from the door. "He kept that when your parents whisked you away to Mahoutokoro." His breath was falling on her hair now. "We were supposed to be married."

She scoffed at that. Her first indication to him that she was listening. "Dad would've lost his mind if I was to be married to you, let alone arranged to be married to you. And you forget that Grandpa Iaculus wasn't so fond of your family either."

"They're probably both rolling around in their graves now that I've shagged their precious little Morgana, eh?" Draco turned her chair around to face him.

"Yes. They wanted me to die a nun."

"Relax, love. I lo- like you. I swore I would protect you, and I meant it. I would burn at the stake before I see any harm come to you." He leaned down and kissed her passionately that her head fell back into the tall chair. Morgana allowed herself to be picked up and placed in his lap, their places now reversed.

"Mum never liked listening to grandpapa. He hated the Black's and the Malfoy's, but of course mum had to go and befriend both," Morgana said when they parted from the kiss. "She would've made dad agree to our union." His hand was underneath her tank and rubbing her back soothingly. Morgana was falling apart at his touch.

"How about you, love?" Draco knew his effect on her. She could be so guarded around everyone, but he saw her kindred spirit more than anyone else in a few short months. Moments so intimate, he could read her so openly.

"What about me?"

"What would you say on our union?"

Her eyes snapped to reality. Her dark pools collided with his metallic ones. "I don't know, little dragon. If it was arranged, I wouldn't say anything against it. But given the choice… I like you, but I don't know. At least not yet."

He didn't press it further. Morgana simply relaxed as his caress didn't cease. She was in such a state of relaxation, he had barely caught her words. "What was that, little fairy?" he asked into her hair.

"We need to practice your occlumency before dinner," she repeated more clearly. She was so calm and light in entering his mind he hadn't even noticed her intrusion into something so private.

She rarely used it against people she trusted or liked. But she hated asking what was on people's minds when she could just take a peek. She didn't mean to stay tuned in for that long. All she was asking for was quick glimpse. But when she saw herself, she couldn't help it.

Morgana and Draco were together, dancing a smooth waltz. It wasn't clear when and or where they were. The only clear thing was their faces and the feeling between them. Was it… love? She left quickly.

It was too soon for that. They had only just rekindled their friendship let alone the knowing of each other. Morgana knew she didn't want what he was asking – not yet anyway. They were young, but not much older than when either of their parents had conceived them. But she wasn't that type of woman, nor could she ever be. The lifestyle she knew, she couldn't give that up. If she had a choice, she'd keep it just how it was now. If Draco wasn't happy with that, she wouldn't stop him. She wanted him to be happy, but she couldn't give him what he was asking.

She could see it. It wasn't clear, but she could see it like a drug settling into her veins. If they were to bridge the Malfoy and Diamanté name together, it was going to be a difficult life. Draco would go through what she spent her whole life learning. Morgana would risk her life or life would put her at risk. They would be in constant danger because of her. And children? Whatever children she may have were in danger – of having her life or losing what little chance they had.

But he was her protector. Sworn, prophesised, and expected to be the protector of the goddess. No matter what, the two were bonded. Fire engulfing her cool exterior, melting her until she was anew. They couldn't halt what was to come for them.

* * *

 **A/N: a little more action this time. Maybe things will pick up in terms of his little mission. Again, I'm re-visiting the other chapters that aren't posted yet but are written just to make sure I don't backtrack in Morgana's character.  
**

 **Always leave a kind review if you can! Thanks for reading my little diddle here! It's not the greatest, but it is something I am happy in.**


	18. Chapter 18

"You are infuriating!" Morgana yelled at her occlumency partner. She was well known to have been a very skilled legilimens, having perfected the art from her mother's teachings. It was one of the reasons her father disliked being in the house with two girls; they were both stubborn, tight-lipped, and trained in a skill he never fully mastered.

"It's not my bloody fault that you're too damn good at legilimency!" Draco shot right back. It wasn't like he had no experience in the art. His godfather constantly trained him on both sides since he turned 11. He always liked to be one step ahead of everyone.

"I am not believing for one moment that Uncle Severus failed to teach you anything in occlumency!"

The former Hogwarts professor was around often when they were growing up. Her mother and father knew about his dual identity and his confliction of emotions towards the former Lily Potter. Sapphire Iaculus had gone to school with them and watched as nearly everyone was oblivious to the fondness young Severus had for young Lily. It was only fitting that Severus spent plenty of time that wasn't at Hogwarts with her family if not the Malfoy's.

"Bloody hell… Draco! You cannot be this weak!"

That was it for him. Draco extended his wand to her and shouted, "Legilimens!" When the sensation of entering her mind consumed Draco, he was shot right back out roughly that he staggered back. He didn't see anything. Just felt his toe entering her world.

"You can't enter my mind, babe. I'm too good at this," she stated so simply. She didn't sound boastful or condescending; she just stated facts.

With her own wand in hand, she raised it up one more time to her temple. A silver, wiry, ghostly wisp exited her temple through her wand. A pensieve was placed beside her after so many failed attempts from Draco to block her out. In it, all of his memories that were now part of hers swirled in the enchanted object. At least she respected him enough to not keep of his memories for herself.

She let out a tired sigh. "Okay, let's do this _again_. At least make it feel like you're trying," she said, half-sarcastically, the other half not so much.

Morgana kept her wand lightly in her grasp. Just like her mother, Morgana didn't require a wand to enter someone's mind. But unlike her mother, she didn't have to keep a check on it to not enter another's mind. Sapphire Diamanté's grandmother, Elonia Iaculus, couldn't control her skill. It was too strong that she kept tripping into other people's memories and dreams. At least for Sapphire she was able to ignore people's thoughts.

Morgana was different from her mother's family. She had to consciously make the effort to read another's mind, walk in their dreams, or control their movements, but she was strong when she chose to. Once as a child she had accidentally made her Uncle Alexandre fall into the fountain on their English estate.

As she chuckled softly at the memory, she felt the feeling of being submerged by Draco's mind. This time, the images were hazy.

' _He's actually trying,'_ Morgana chuckled, but only she heard. She, on the other hand, wasn't trying. She was simply walking in like she always did.

She pulled out of the reverie. After extracting the memory from her mind again, she said to him, "I'm glad there was a bit more effort this time. But try harder. Try until you are about to faint."

Morgana walked into his mind with ease once more. But instead of being able to roam and flip through the catalogue of his mind's memories and recesses, she was being weighted down. It wasn't that she was unable to move; she just couldn't go very fast without great effort. The vision was still just slightly out of focus, but there was more effort than before.

She started to grow tired herself with the work of walking through his mind's grounds with what felt like 50 kilogram boots on. When Morgana was back to their reality, she was fatigued. Her body felt achy and wanted to collapse. Her muscles were worn.

Draco could tell that a bit of his efforts worked. Morgana's eyes were heavy and she stood more casually, probably because her muscles couldn't stand being so tense anymore. As a teen, he was able to block out Voldemort from getting in his head. Why couldn't he stop Morgana?

"I thought you were good at this," Morgana teased. She placed her wand on the edge of her pensieve. "I remember as kids you were able to keep me out. Both Uncle Severus and Uncle Lucius were very proud at your skill."

"I am good! And back then, if I remember correctly, Aunt Sapphire didn't train you as hard as she did when you got older. You were everyone's precious little princess."

Morgana laughed. She laughed so heartily that it caught him off guard. "Mum didn't have a chance to train me like she wanted. She was allowed to teach me, but it wasn't how she wanted. I'm soft compared to her."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you're a princess."

"A princess who can rip your throat out with my bare hand." She flexed her fingers for emphasis.

Defeated, Draco started to be honest again. "I know, Morgana. And I'm trying. For years the worse person I had to keep out of my mind was the Dark Lord. He was nowhere as strong as you. Honestly, at some point I wanted him to find you. I much would've rathered being a servant of yours than Voldemort's."

Morgana was upon him in a heartbeat. She stared deeply into his mercurial eyes, simply reading what was on the surface. "I believe you. But I will have no servants." She raised her hand to touch the side of his face. Although pale in nature, his skin was quite warm from being worked so hard mentally.

The look in her eyes said it all. She didn't want the power. She didn't like hiding in the shadows, even if it was her choice. But she was never normal. Draco was taught to be polite, but he was taught to respect her since he could remember. He would always sit after her and her parents were seated at get-togethers. They weren't of higher standing than the Malfoy name was, but his parents acted as if they were. Their names weren't part of the sacred 28, but they were treated like pureblood royalty.

He didn't know it then, but he knew now. Draco was being taught to be a loving husband. Although not arranged, his parents still wanted them to be in proper standing society and wanted his son to marry the proper girl. Lucius knew if the girl he adopted as his niece fell in love with his son that her parents would not object. But no one expected the girl to be flown to Japan for her schooling. With her back, though, Draco assumed his role quite nicely.

Morgana wore a look of surprise. She didn't realise it, but she had stumbled into his mind. There was no doubt that she liked the young man in front of her, but she couldn't have feelings for him like that yet. Draco caught this in her eyes and before she could voice any protest, he was pulling her to their small sitting room.

It was barely used. A baby grand piano was off the side while the centre focus was seating and the fireplace. The walls were lined with banners bearing the Malfoy family crest and the Slytherin emblem, whilst others were just emblems that fit the atmosphere.

He pulled her along to sit in one of the chairs. He instantly conjured them up a couple of glasses and bottle of the finest French red wine they had in the cellar. "I noticed you liked to drink the expensive red when things get a little serious," he voiced when Morgana accepted the drink with a puzzled expression.

"Your observations are correct," she said before tipping the glass back. The aroma filled her nostrils before the assault of flavours drowned them out. A good glass of red wine always was the most comforting.

"When was the last time you played?" he suddenly asked. His gaze drifted towards the piano behind her. It had been years since the piano had been played. Morgana was the only one to use it. Draco was skilled, but he hated it so much that his parents ceased the lessons at 13.

She laughed. A hearty laugh that wasn't aimed at him this time. Draco relished that. It wasn't a beautiful laugh that gorgeous girls were supposed to have. She had a loud laugh that turned heads, but it was so big and full that it made people around her smile at the very least.

"I haven't played the ivory keys properly since the end of our lessons." She went on about their shared summer holiday before his first year at Hogwarts. They were 11 and their friendship felt tensioned. Even if he didn't know, she knew that this was their last time to make good memories. Even as a young child, she knew Draco to have the tendency of becoming recluse. The only reason why they kept writing to each other so much whilst she was in school was because he was bored.

"Not even for fun?" His question pulled Morgana out of her personal reverie. She shook her head. "Well, show me what you got?"

He pulled her to the bench in front of the keys and sat her down before sitting beside her. "Do you remember the one our parents always made us play together?"

"The one you always butchered?" Morgana teased with a nudge of her shoulder. "Yeah, I remember it. Let's hope you remember how to not butcher it."

He placed his hands gently over the creamy keys and started the low opening notes to _Danse Macabre_. As children, they were forced to learn one piece to perform together. His parents had chosen the Camille Saint-Saëns piece. They couldn't practice without the other. So during the holidays Morgana would come back to England, the two were instantly placed into their practice room to perfect their piano playing together.

Draco could feel Morgana's jerks and body movements as the two played the song together. It was a piece written for four hands, and the sheet music magically displayed in front of them. The piece was intense and gothic. Even with her lighter notes, the room felt dark with them playing. From the corner of his eye, he saw the focus and sense of escape in her. She barely looked up at the sheet. It wasn't until the last few bars of the song did she start to smile.

"You didn't mess it up this time!" she said as she threw her arms around him in a hug. "I'm so devilishly proud of you, Draco!"

"Hey, I kept my lessons going till I was 13. Hated every damn minute, but I kept at it."

"Well, since you did such a swell job, let me indulge you in my own practices. Go finish up some wine." She practically pushed him off the bench, but he moved to where they were formerly sitting. He turned his body to hers.

Morgana softly stretched her shoulders, neck, and fingers before her fingertips quickly clacked away the opening bars of Fréderic Chopin's _Grand Valse Brillante_. He was impressed at how well she played the not-so-simple song. He didn't remember her being that good at 11-years-old. She went from soft chords to harsh, demanding notes. Morgana's fingers were made for the piano, and never doubted why his parents wanted them to learn it together. They were competitive together, and their song choices displayed it when they were forced to perform one after the other. When she finished and stood up to grab her wine and sit with him, Draco smirked at her. "What?" she asked in invested curiosity.

"You lied. You have practiced more since that summer," he confronted her.

She sheepishly shrugged. "I never performed. I only stuck to lessons until I left Mahoutokoro. Plus, I didn't know what English society girls were up to, so I just had to outshine them in every talent possible."

"You did dance, didn't you?" he accused as he filled up her glass one more time.

Slipping out of her house shoes, she lifted her leg into the air in front of them. When his eyes were trained on her tone leg, she instantly pointed her toes to be a terrifying pointe. Her toes were so enclosed upon each other and her leg seemed metres longer with her foot en pointe. Her calf muscle flexed so definitely that he could help but caress her skin.

"Hated every second of ballet. I remember you hated playing the piano for my lessons too. You hated it as much as I did."

"I thought you loved it!" he exclaimed. He knew the wine was starting to get to him.

"Ha! I loved how much people loved me doing it, but no thanks." Draco smirked at the reveal of her ego. He himself barely remembered those lessons. All his focus would be on the keys in front of him and not on the three girls that flexed their feet and lifted their legs in the air. Later on, he started to regret not paying attention, but there was no way in changing the past.

"Do you miss it?" His question was filled with sincerity.

Morgana's face fell behind a mask of contentment. "Yes and no. I don't miss practices, but I miss the feeling it gave when performances happened. It's like fighting. You put in all these times putting simple little moves together that alone can't do anything. But in the grand finale, everything gets put together and they make a masterpiece."

Draco smiled. "Mother and Father missed your dancing. You used to make this whole family and place light up."

Morgana delved into her own memory bank and recalled a time when she would put on little performances for both of their families. One summer, the two families spent time in France. Both sets of her grandparents had come, and it was a full affair. They had conjured a small stage for her one lazy afternoon and the lot of them sat as she performed a variation from Coppelia. She was only 10, but she was graceful. Although she wasn't perfect, all of them (save for Draco) had a smile on their face. Her mother's mother wanted her to be a prima ballerina with Britain's Wizarding Academy of Ballet, but it wasn't allowed.

That night after the Malfoy's parted for their wing of the manor they stayed at, her family argued. It was one against four, her mother's father staying out of it entirely. Young Morgana simply sat in the middle of it all with a blank expression. Only Thelonius Iaculus caught this. He walked up to her and placed his caring hand on her dainty shoulders.

" _Whatever you do, do it well. It will make us all proud if you are proud of what you do_ ," he advised. It was the best advice she had ever received.

"Little faerie? Did you hear me?" She barely heard Draco's question over her own thoughts. Registering it now, she shook her head no. "I asked if you'd like to dance."

Draco didn't wait for her answer (she was taking what felt like an eternity to him). With the flick of his wand, the furniture moved away from the carpeted centre and he started to play a song by Joseph Lanner that neither of them could really remember the name of. Right before the opening chords echoed, he swept Morgana out of her standing position and into the starting waltz stance.

The music was enough to pull Morgana fully out of her reverie. Other than formal events and some occasional practices/rehearsals, Draco and her never danced together. It was always the first dance – the first waltz – that the two shared. Draco would always use it as a lure for other girls and she would do it just to display to her family that she was integrating with society. But it all stopped when she stopped coming back from Japan. Draco started every formal event with a new date and ended it with another. Much to his parents' pleasure, he had the lot of pureblooded females to select a potential partner from.

Morgana, in turn, never really danced with anyone. On occasion when her school would host a ball, she would appear with a date. She would dance only once and then disappear in the hordes of people. Morgana had an uncanny ability to be invisible when she wanted. No, she didn't have an invisibility cloak nor was she particularly inclined at performing a disillusionment charm. Morgana simply knew how to blend in and become unworthy of a second glance if she wished it. But this moment of just the two of them dancing, Morgana rued not having danced with anyone else more than Draco Malfoy. She knew his stature instinctively and matched his strides to perfection. The feeling of peace washed over her and she just simply stared with a swirl of contentment at his face that stared openly back at hers.

"I never realised how much I missed dancing with you," she said halfway through their steps.

"You danced with me at both parties held here," he threw back.

"I know, but this… I miss this intimacy we had. I didn't realise it when we were younger because we were bloody children for Nimwe's sake! But we were good partners."

The song ended, but Draco kept her in his grasp. "We are good partners. Teach me your steps and I'll learn your dance."

She understood what he meant. She stepped up on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips. "There is a book on my family and the Iaculus and Diamanté book of shadows. The first of the three books are in your father's library. I have 15 months to train you and I'm going to train you to where you at least won't get killed or sent to prison. And if you do fail, I'll fight the Devil himself."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again lovelies! Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I kind of lost fire for this story, but I got a little of it back. (Honestly, I got ensnared by the world of Supernatural once again and Dean Winchester outshined Draco a little bit.)  
**

 **Things are going to get more developed about Morgana and her story. I hope their relationship gets developed well as I write her story out. Things will take a darker turn, if I manage to write the images I have in my head out.**

 **Like always, reviews, reads, and shares are always welcomed! Let me hear what you think and what you want to see! More characters might make it into the future chapters as well.**

 **Thank you for your patience and endurance of my little story!**


	19. Chapter 19

The snow had melted and made way for rainstorms and warmer weather. Morgana never ceased her personal training, but Draco was more focused on learning of Morgana's magic. He still partook in some training aspects, but more and more time was divided into the library with several books around him.

Morgana didn't mind him burying himself in his books at all. The ministry sent owls of work over, but instead of bothering him with it, she dealt with what she could before forging his signature and sending it off with his eagle owl. He was a high-ranking administration official in the department of magical law enforcement, but it wasn't too difficult for her to figure stuff out. She was (after all) a professional at bending the law herself.

With the hiring of Peony, Morgana had nothing to bother herself with around the house. The cleaning and general housekeeping was always done to a fine point and the kitchens were always filled and prepped. Every once and a while she would make a small dish for a meal later that day, but the four house elves kept the two housemates more than content with their work.

More often than not, Morgana lost herself in the dungeons. On a day like today, she was swinging on a fabric rope swing. She had craftily wrapped her body in it that she could hang upside down using the strength of her legs. She was only a couple of feet from the ground, but it was enough. In her seemingly comfortable state, Morgana delved into her mind's world. Eyes closed, she sang a hymn in an old language only her family understood and underneath her a body of ghostly water appeared. It was unclear what was forming underneath her head to the world she tuned out. Morgana was so lost in her meditation that the ghostly pool expanded underneath her.

It was like a fog had rolled in and nearly covered the entire floor space. The elves, finished of their duties, followed the sound of her voice. They stopped at the bottom of the steps and each of the four took a seat at the last step, their feet barely covered in the bog. A trance seemed to cover them. They, too, closed their eyes and floated away with her singing.

In her mind's eye, she was seeking names. She only had a few faces to accompany the names, but names were all she needed. Underneath her in the pool, seven faces emerged. The house elves couldn't see them and Morgana chose not to see them, but she knew they were there. If she could imagine them, they were there.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were together in their home, enjoying couple hood.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were arguing over some petty manner again.

Luna Lovegood was staring at a star chart and talking to herself.

Neville Longbottom was reading a herbology book in the company of his partner, Hannah Abbott.

Blaise Zabini was drinking a scotch while writing furiously against a parchment.

Seven people she needed together in one room but were far apart from each other. She needed their magic and their essences. She needed them to be on her side at least in spirit. She needed them together with her and Draco.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Draco yelled at the house elves gathered around on the stairs. The shrill tone of his voice shook them from their calm state and disapparated from the scene.

Morgana stopped her song and stared at Draco from her position. He was upside, but she was sending him the harshest of stares. "Draco, darling, don't speak to them like so," she drawled out in a tone too calm for what had just occurred. "They were done what they must and were simply enjoying themselves."

Draco bit back a retort. He swallowed largely, hoping to ease the dryness in his throat. "They are supposed to always be busy."

"I do not care. They have done more than a splendid job around the house. Besides, I have something to ask of you."

"And that is?" he challenged.

"Well, I'm not so much asking as telling you what I am going to do. I am going to have a few guests together for a discussion with us inside this manor. You are to be cordial regardless of what and who may be seated."

"Fine. It's not as if I have a say in this matter," he whined like a child.

"Oh, sweetie, you have plenty of say in the matter. But me listening to any of it is another story," Morgana teased as she untangled herself down from her swing. "Besides, if all goes well, there's a big 'thank you' for you in the end."

"All right, but I expect what I must endure equal to what I'll get in return," he said with a small smirk on his lips.

Morgana marched right up to him and placed a quick peck on his lips. "So, how are the books going?"

Draco let loose the most ungentlemanly sound before he answered. "I did not imagine how much history and magic one family could have. You aren't related to Merlin, but my gods, your magic is more complicated! And it's not like it got easier with time! The Iaculus's decided to make it more complicated and aimed to have magic betray the laws of magic as most people know it. The Diamanté's chose to focus their magic development on things out of this world! How do you expect me to learn any of this?"

To stop his tirade, Morgana reached up and clenched his hands in hers. "Draco, I don't expect you to waste your soul on my family's magic. Using the spells I know will eat away your soul and spirit. What I do want to learn is how to harness the strength and just the basics of it. You can turn water into silver, manipulate simple elements to do simple tasks, and see beyond your body. You, honey, are a strong wizard and a warrior. I've seen it in you."

"You've seen me shoot a gun with your aide, fight in simulations, and defend in one real-life scenario. How do you know I'm a strong wizard and warrior? I am nothing in comparison to you."

"Your magic is strong. I can feel it through your veins since you and I had our moments. You are a strong person – I knew that as a child. You will become an amazing armed warrior. I want you at least confident with a firearm. The blade requires a lot of personal intimacy with your victim, but the gun… It's so impersonal and cold that I use it when I need to get the job done."

"Why do you want me to use it then?"

"You'll have agility, speed, and distance on your side. Plus, you don't have to worry if it's going to aim straight and hit its target. If guns weren't so… impersonal, they'd be my favourite. Personally, I prefer to see life leave the person's eyes."

Morgana remembered her first kill. It was on a small mission with her parents and she was 13. It wasn't supposed to lead up to a kill, but the situation had gotten out of hand. Morgana was still young in her training, but she was skilled as a lot of professionals. But there wasn't a lot killing experience under her belt.

She was unsafe, and her parents knew. They shielded her as they forced her to run with the prize in her coat pocket. Being so small still, she was light and quick on her feet. Darting past spells and just scraping past weapons aimed at her life, she nearly managed to be free, but one young woman evaded her parents and caught up to her. Her look was malicious, and her green eyes were slits behind her glare. Morgana was a small spell away from being killed. Instinctively, she pulled out her tanto and plunged it right into the girl's side and just as quickly pulled it out. The blood rushed forth and covered her hands. The shock from the blade's impact stopped the spell from being cast, and Morgana was quick to save herself. She watched as the green eyes grew to sauce plates and she could feel the blood flow down her hand. The smell of death was intoxicating and Morgana could see the breath of life leaving her lips. Her teenage self knew none the better and tried to grasp at the wisp of smoke, but before she could reattempt to close her touch against it, her mother had swept her away with her father following closely behind.

That woman that died at her ends gave her the thirst. She was almost always blood thirsty. She didn't want to be, but life was miraculous in its complexities and yet so simple in being lost.

"Baby, let me take you on a ride," Draco said as he pulled his girlfriend out of her reverie. He had tried to take a peek at her mind, but only felt death and excitement with no picture. The feeling alone was enough to make him nervous, but he wanted to have his little fairy back.

She nodded her consent and allowed herself to be pulled by the hand towards the backyard and the broom shed.

The broom shed was just slightly smaller than a small guest room. One wall was lined with brooms dating back to when he was a little boy to the most recent and fastest broom of the current age. The opposite was filled with care tools. Morgana barely noticed when he pulled out a special one. She remembered it as the broom her parents had gifted him. It wasn't the fastest, but it was custom made. It was yet another Nimbus 2001, but instead of silver against black, it was black set against green and gold. Draco's initials were carved instead of the name of the broom itself, and the bristle end was streaked with what looked like painted snakes.

She never saw its beauty until Draco held it. It was meant to be his.

"You remember this, don't you?" he asked her when she didn't say a word.

Her fingers carefully traced over his initials. "Mommy and Daddy didn't want you to forget us. It was your twelfth birthday."

"I only flew it on special occasions. I want you to see how I see this place." He mounted the broom and indicated for her to follow suit. Not being much for flying, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. His deep, wooded scent filled her senses as his warmth filled her body. She didn't care about flying at that moment; she just wanted to be next to him like this.

Before she knew it, the pair was off into the skies. The sun had just passed its highest point and was near to changing the sky's colours. The wind was cool against her skin, but it didn't bother her when Draco's body was so warm against her face. The forest was vast and luscious, and if she played close enough attention, life could be seen running through it. The backyard's artwork was just a speckle at their position. The lake that edged the property shimmered and seemed to be alive like the ocean. It just wanted to reach up at them and kiss them with a slight splash.

It was the manor, though, that stole her breath. Although she knew Draco didn't see his home the way she did at that moment, it was pure and magnificent. The white walls were stark against everything else. A random observer would see it as pure, demanding, and full of ownership. She saw it as a beacon.

When the fall air whipped at her face and the forest kept trying to slow her down, the manor was her beacon of light. The autumn before never assumed to have her stumbling into her old life, but here she was two seasons later. She was safer, happier, and more self-aware than she had ever been in the years that she had grown. This white personal palace was her home.

"This is our home now, Morgana," Draco said, just loud enough to be heard over the wind. Her grip around his waist tightened at his words.

She was his precious. No matter what, she was his to care for. He would always love her as family if not as his lover. Draco was already all that he could be, but his skills were the only thing that he could be outdone on. He wasn't the last heir to some secret magic nor was he anything special other than pureblood. If given the challenge, he might be out-duelled, lesser in finances, and lesser in ancient magic. But no one would know Morgana like he did and he had all that in spades.

Morgana could only think of Draco as they flew over the grounds and outwards. His warm body was all she needed. She didn't need him to change who he was or be the most skilled fighter. She only wanted him trained so well so that she needn't worry about him. If things were as they were as children, then marrying Draco would be perfect, and she wouldn't worry about protecting her children. If she had become the new Dark Lord, she would have never had what she had now. Harry Potter had to be the one to defeat Voldemort.

"Draco?" She was barely audible over the wind. His body shook with what she assumed was a grunt of yes. "Promise that we'll have it perfect when this is over?"

At her words, Draco pulled his broom to hover just above where they had taken off. He chanced a glance over his shoulder and saw that she had buried herself into him. "With every ounce of magic in me, I will strive to give you the perfect you deserve."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry for not updating in ages. I'm sorry if you've left this for other adventures or just have gotten bored. I apologise for a bunch of other things that may come across all of you that I cannot think of. I just really fell out of this story and lost it. But when I force myself to write, a little bit comes back to me and why I started.  
**

 **I swear it gets a little more interesting later on. I'm currently working on chapter 21 and it has more action, but I hope I can get some growth out of the pair I have created.**

 **Also, I would like to welcome to the world of my little story here!**

 **Like always, please review and recommend if you feel befitting! I appreciate all the voices out there be it encouraging or constructive. Thank you again for your patience!**

 **(Completely unrelated to the Harry Potter world, I have become obsessed with Baby Groot in GotGvol2. He is just unbearably adorable!)**


	20. Chapter 20

"You're getting better at this," Morgana said as she pulled out of Draco's fortified mind. He wouldn't admit it, but if it wasn't for her telling him to study her families' magic, he probably would be rubbish at keeping her out. The Iaculus had a long line of naturally strong legilimens, all varying in strengths. Naturally, they were able to create just as effective countermeasures in occlumency.

"It pays to study," he merely commented. He knew he wasn't that completely able to keep her out, but he was able to just keep the smaller, less important memories on the surface and was able to use them to create a maze that was nearly impossible to get out of.

"Well, you've nearly got me out of out of breath entering your mind. Let's take a break, eh?" She coolly grabbed her water bottle from the ground beside her and squeezed its contents out. "How do you feel about weapons training beyond the bo staff?"

Draco's shoulders tensed at her question. "Alright, I suppose."

Her eyes shrunk in question. "That doesn't sound very confident. Why?"

"I've seen you fight. I've barely gotten able to spar properly with the house elf. If I go up against you, I'm bound to come out of this room black, blue, and purple."

Morgana laughed a hearty laugh. "Darling, I wouldn't destroy you. Besides, you've already done hand-to-hand combat with me."

"I'd rather not."

"Fine. I'll teach you to shoot a gun. Maybe when you get better with the bo staff I'll take over training."

"Why do you think I'll even be able to match you? Why do you insist on training me and not have those who trained you take your place instead?"

"You have less time than I did to train, you are much older, and I want to see you do well. I don't want to be like my parents where all they did was watch from afar. I do not undermine what and how they did things, but it is not for me."

Draco stepped up to her and pulled Morgana's face into his hands. Her eyes were dark and clouded, but there was a fog rolling in behind them. "I'm sure Aunt Sapphire and Uncle Cristobal were there as much as they could be. I recall them always being there at the start and the end. In between, they'd float, but they loved you. I had never seen that much pure love in such a pureblooded family."

"I never doubted their love for me, Draco. It's just I wish I had more time with them and not have most of it spent moulding me into this."

The taller of the two pulled the smaller one into their arms. Morgana buried her head comfortably in his chest. Although she was nowhere near tears, the comfort was very welcome.

Just as their bodies started to mould into each other through comfort, Morgana took the step into his mind. Just as she had hoped, he was in constant guard of his mind, but her presence in his arms softened him. Instead of a maze of harmless memories, all Morgana could see were mirrors of herself as a child. There were vague figures of their parents, but the clearest of them all was the young Morgana.

"Draco," she started as she pulled both out of his mind and his arms. "Try to keep me out. They'll use me against you. You'll do anything to protect me, they'll see that, and they'll manipulate you. You must try to forget me if you can. Remember, they can torture me but they'll never kill me. But you… torture will be a thousand hells that you have never seen.

"Come now. Let's get ready for our little meal with guests."

"I do wish you tell me who we are seeing tonight," Draco pleaded as he allowed Morgana to drag him upstairs to their room.

"Just know that as long as you behave tonight, you'll be fully rewarded after."

The two trudged up to their shared room and donned their finest threads. Draco watched Morgana after putting on his simple black suit. With her makeup already in place, Morgana wiggled into a fitted black dress that flowed out around her knees into a cascade of black lace in a mermaid style. She slid her feet into simple black heels and adjusted the thin straps against her shoulders. The tail of the dragon on her back was held high in attack above the top of the back of her dress, her shoulder blades being the only cage for the dragon's wielded weapon.

When she was overlooking her own appearance in their full length mirror, Draco crept up behind her and pulled her close to his chest.

"You are strikingly beautiful tonight. I don't want to fight with anyone tonight over you," he gently muttered into her waving hair.

A small smile played amongst her petal-coloured lips. "You won't have to fight anyone, I hope. Besides, you and I are too good looking of a pair. Even if you are opposite of me with your blond hair and sterling eyes, we complement each other."

"Sir and Ma'am," Liddy interrupted with a polite knock. "Your guests are here and are waiting for your presence in the salon."

"Thank you, Liddy. We'll be down in a short moment," Morgana instructed over her shoulder. Without ruffling up her dress, she turned in Draco's arms. They shared a quick kiss and an honest smile before Draco led the pair down to their guests.

When the guests were just visible enough, Draco's expression crinkled. "You invited the Golden Trio, the fool Longbottom and Weaselette, Looney Lovegood, and Zabini? Zabini I don't mind, but why the others?" he gritted out in to her mind's ear.

"I asked you to behave, darling. I have reasons," she echoed back to him in their private conversation.

"Ah! There you two finally are! I was beginning to think Morgana had you chained up to the bed doing Merlin knows what," Blaise teased as he greeted his two hosts with a handshake and a kiss on the cheek.

The other six were not as genteel in their greetings. They stood off to the side, near to the door, not a single drink between them. With the wave of her hand, a stray tray full of drinks enough for them all floated towards the huddled group.

"I promise neither Draco nor I poisoned them with anything or slipped a potion in." In good faith, Morgana picked one up for herself, Draco, and the other guest not being hostile to them. Without a single trace of doubt, the three gladly tipped back the liquid into their mouths, revelling in the taste of Poppy's chosen wine.

Still hesitant, they slowly sipped from their own glasses. Morgana made no attempt to hide her growing smirk.

"Cutting straight to business, I brought you all here because I need you all. Aside from Draco, you are unaware of who I am, what I am, and what I do for a profession. Tonight, I will be honest. No lie will be shared by me tonight, but in return I require your own cooperation."

In acceptance to the said terms, Draco picked up her hand from her side and kissed the ring on it softly. Blaise held his glass up and swallowed his agreeance. Morgana focused her eyes and nearly willed the rest of the gathering to drink and agree tactically. Having them reluctantly agree, she ushered them all into seats around the carpeting of the salon.

"All of us in this room wanted Voldemort dead. Three of us hid, the others boldly fell into battle. Each had their own reasons, but only one was unselfish. Harry Potter, having no choice on his destiny, chose to die. I was the most selfish. I ran, hid, and stayed hidden even when the call for aide was made."

"Dumbledore trusted you," Ginny burst out in a shout of a whisper. "And you failed him."

"The old man was never mine to prove worthiness to," she bit back to the female redhead. "And you should never have trusted him. He wasn't wrong to push you down the paths you all ended on, but how and how much was against morality. Haven't you ever wondered why he never shared any of his plans with any of his trusted colleagues?"

"Morgana, I didn't come here to hear a lecture on the old, dead bat," Blaise stated through a near yawn. "Why are we here?"

"I am either the rise or the fall for magic across the world. I will be the one to make us secret no more or to stop the growth of magic. To find out which and how to possibly avoid a certain situation, I needed the Master of Death, the Fiery Courage, the Most Loyal, the Collected Intelligence, the Surprise, the Wonder, and the Hidden. But most of all, you all could only be linked through the Guard." At that, she turned to Draco. Faces of shock turned to him when he was referred to as the Guard.

"I am no guard, Morgana," he started to argue.

She held up a hand. "Yes, you are. You are the guard that protects the secret. You are my shield. When I was being hunted, you hid my existence. All of the Malfoy's had to nearly forget me to protect me, but you didn't. In your memory was the 11-year-old me. I never aged, never changed, but just needed you to hide me. And that's what you did for 7 years."

"I always knew you had a heart, Draco. No matter how mean you were to everyone," Luna spoke kindly from her seat. Although, earlier guarded, she never was without a small, wispy smile on her face.

"Thank you, Luna. What I need from all of you is to accompany me on a journey that will be harder than any task you have ever imagined. It's the only way you will get the answers you seek from me." Morgana finished her words with a small bow of her head to her guests. Her dark curtain of hair falling across her face hid her emotions.

"I will help on one condition," Harry finally spoke. Morgana urged him to continue. "No one gets harmed. We all come back to our lives safely and unscathed. And your help when necessary." Morgana's eyes shot up to former horcrux and scrutinised his disposition. "There must have been a reason as to why Dumbledore wanted you to help us," Harry concluded.

"Yes, there was."

"Morgana, you know I would go anywhere to help you, but I don't know if I can trust Dumbledore's pets," Draco warily stated. Beside him, Blaise nodded his agreement. "I certainly don't know if I can trust them to protect you."

Morgana laid a hand on his arm, and instantly he loosened his tense muscles. "Please Draco, trust me. As for you," she turned to the rest of the party. "I will not lead you to your end, but only to your beginning. You will find yourself most tried and tempted, but stay with me and you will find yourselves with a new story unfolding at your feet. And Harry." Her weight barely made a sound as she moved gracefully to close the distance between her and the Boy-Who-Lived. "I will accept your terms."

"Harry, are you sure this is a good idea? I'm all for adventure and whatnot, but we barely know her," Ginny spoke from her stance beside her life companion.

"Come on, Gin. Where's your sense of adventure?" He shot her a toothy grin before fully clasping her hand in his.

"The moon will rise twice more from tonight. When it clears its way for the sun on that second night, I expect you all to be here ready for what we will be venturing into. I will have a breakfast ready for all of you. Just remember to bring your wands and whatever else you feel is necessary." Her instructions were met with nods of affirmation. In his own oath, Draco held his wand over his dark mark. He didn't say anything, but the simple gesture rippled into Morgana and a small chill covered Draco in little goosebumps.

"If Morgana trusts you, I will too. I will put aside our past history for her sake."

The night passed on while Morgana answered light questions about her history to their guests. She explained her familial ties to the Malfoy's and how she was more powerful than they could even imagine. Her way of breadwinning was not shared, but was skirted around several times.

"How did Dumbledore know about you?" Hermione finally asked.

"Dumbledore knew my family well. He had gone to school with some of my ancestors on my mother's side. No one in my family was too fond of him, really. He had a reputation with the Iaculus family, and the Diamanté's trust no one."

"He kept an eye on her though, growing up," Draco interjected. "Snape would on occasion give him small, unimportant updates about the Malfoy's and the Diamanté's when Voldemort disappeared. Snape was more loyal to Morgana here than Dumbledore."

"Snape was always a funny fellow. He hid so much," Luna simply stated with a shake of her head.

Nervously, Neville started to sputter a direct question to Morgana. "Where is this mission going to take us all?"

"We'll be going to where death can't touch us."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey-o! I'm sorry about the delay. Action starts to pick up in the next chapter, and things take a darker turn. I have an idea of where the next few chapters are going to go, but I want them to be really indepth and be read a certain way. So, I apologise in advance at how long it might take them to get out. I will be taking some liberties with the inspiration I'm drawing from for the future chapters.

A shout-out to **XxOriginalDireWolfHybridxX** for their contributions to this story! I hope you, and everyone else, stick around to see this through to the end! And I hope I can keep going with this story. But I hate endings as much as the next person.

Feel free to recommend, review, and follow! Any little assurance that helps me know I'm not a terrible writer with horrendous ideas and skill is enough to keep me using writing as an outlet and that I am not a complete unimaginative bag of bones.

Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

"Hell? We're going to Hell?" Draco yelled at Morgana after all their guests had left. The two had spent more time in their attire just dancing and laughing until yawns were harder to stifle. Both of them were in their room now and were about to turn out the lights when Draco asked for more details.

"Be calm, honey!" Morgana quietly scolded. Elenei buried her head in the crook of her wing due to the loud outbursts coming from Draco. "Look at Elenei! You're giving her grief!"

"You're more concerned about the bird than you are about taking us all to the Underworld! It's the first lesson we learn in magic! Do not toy with death!"

"We aren't meddling with death. Like I said to Neville, death won't touch us there."

"How do you know this?"

A heavy sigh escaped her lips. "Sit down here and I'll tell you."

Draco begrudgingly slid into the bed where Morgana earlier patted. A flick of her hand and the lights dimmed while she got comfortable under the sheets. "There's this muggle legend that there are four horsemen of the apocalypse: war, famine, pestilence, and death. Legend or not, I believe them to be true. They will not come around to us for we are not bringing forth the apocalypse. If I'm correct, though, after we are done, there'll be the four horsemen at the end of our journey."

"You cannot tell me that this is guaranteed safe. For you, for us, or for humanity."

She shrugged. "It's sort of safe. It's more a danger to me while we're down there and then the bigger question is not bringing anything out when we come back."

In the dim light, Morgana could make out Draco's irate expression. "You're telling me all this now? I would never have let you do all this if I had known."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you anything until now." Another yawn had escaped her lips. "But it'll be fine, I know it will be." Her body settled further into the bed as her lids grew heavy. Before she fully slipped into a world of dreams, she felt the soft lips of Draco pressed against her forehead.

"I hope it will be. Or else I'll die keeping you safe. And then I'll die at how stubborn you are."

The moons rose and set the number of times Morgana said it would. After the second moon setting, a sound of disturbed gravel broke the morning silence. One by one, her guests trickled into the Malfoy Manor. Many of them were in casual trousers and jumpers, a couple of them in drenched raincoats from the typical English weather. The house elves were up early preparing a good, wholesome breakfast for everyone.

"You gave your house elves clothes? Why are they still here?" Hermione asked as she sat down in one of the open seats. At the head of the table, Draco ignored her comments and kept his nose buried in one of the book of shadows. Beside him, Morgana had a bowl of porridge to the colour of brown sugar, nuts, and fruit.

Seeing as he wasn't about to answer, Morgana put her spoon down beside her tea. "They choose to be here as well as they aren't fully free from their duties. We pay them a modest wage and we have them presentable. In Japan we dress them in modest kimonos, so I figured that they can wear that. It's more flattering than a pillowcase anyway."

"See Ron! Fairness for house elves!" Hermione scolded her husband. The two went into a small, heated discussion amongst themselves as light chatter filled the room.

Unbeknownst to the party, Elenei flew down and landed atop of Draco's chair. Having accustomed to her presence, Draco handed her a bit of his sausage from his plate. In turn, Elenei had warmed up to Draco and grew attached to him just as she did to Morgana. She stepped down from the head of the chair and onto his armrest where Draco absentmindedly petted her feathers.

"Puck," Morgana started to gain attention of one of the house elves.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Would you mind taking care of Elenei while we're gone? If anything happens while we're gone that you can't handle, she'll know what to do." Morgana added a small, discreet wink to the house elf. Puck body slightly shook with a contained laughter before obeying her wishes.

Everyone was delved into their breakfast. Small conversations flittered about, but it was no Weasley household. Morgana quickly finished up her porridge before everyone else. "If you don't mind, I think now would be a good time to tell you about what you all got yourselves into."

From her side, she could feel Draco's eyes forming a slight glare. Even without his confirmation on the mission, she knew he would follow regardless. A slight tingle in his arm told him that his girlfriend was nervous. He didn't know it, but this was uncharted territory for even her.

"The last time we all met, you all had given me your agreement to join me on this mission. Whatever I may mention from this point onwards cannot make you change your mind. You are bound to see this mission completed. With that being said, we will all be visiting the Inferno," she quickly, but clearly, stated.

Every pair of eyes gave a different expression, but were all united by the underlying look of disbelief.

In all her readings, Hermione had never come across any confirmation of an underworld (or any world) that was beyond their own. Wizards have tried to find many answers to many things, but there was no answer on the afterlife. The Department of Mysteries had been searching for answers to that very question for lifetimes, but there was still no definitive answer.

The Master of Death himself was stunned into silence. He was walking to his end again, it seemed.

"When we retrieve what we go down there for, there will be no reason for any of you to look over your shoulders at night or in the dark. There will be no dementor you cannot face – with or without the patronus charm," Morgana tried to reassure them. "But you must hold onto what you find most pure in your hearts. Hold on to the bravery, love, and happiness. Hold onto truth and you will find it easier to move through the fires."

After impenetrable silence, a voice spoke that was not Morgana's. "How are we going to get to Hell?" Ginny asked.

"There's a small, ancient ritual that hasn't been used in generations that I know of. It takes a great sum of magic and concentration, but if it works, we'll be at the entranceway," Morgana explained. "Just before dusk, a house elf will lead you to where I will be awaiting. Once we're all together, the ritual can commence."

"The house elves will also show you around to whatever you may need until then," Draco stated before departing from the table. Following suit, Morgana made her leave, but was stopped just outside the door by her companion's faithful friend.

"Morgana, do be mindful of Draco," Blaise insisted quietly while just in their private presence. Her brows furrowed at his inquisition. "He is madly in love with you. I know he will do something idiotic when it comes to you, so just pay heed. I would like for all of us to live to see your wedding day."

Before shocked questions could fall from her lips, Blaise slipped away to the outdoor grounds.

"Darling?" Morgana asked into the air. Her footsteps led her to the slightly ajar door to their shared bedroom. The rustling of clothing took control of the air before a hush.

"What are you trying to hear?" Draco accused as he rounded the doorframe to find Morgana leaning against it. Her dark hair blended with the wallpaper and Draco couldn't help but pull her from her position to him. "I love you, Morgana. Whatever happens or is uncovered, I will love you just the same." The grip he had around her tightened as words dropped from his lips into her hair. In a moment of weakness, her dark eyes shut and her world became just the sound of the heartbeat against her ear.

Opening her mind, she pulled Draco into her sight. It wasn't a memory, but felt more like a dream. There was no background, but there she was in black lace from the tips of her fingers to the ground beneath her and an emerald green corset around her torso. To her opposite was her love, dressed in midnight slacks and a soft, satin emerald shirt.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, I love you. I am completely yours until the end of our times. I vow to remind you of that every day and every night. I vow that every morning I will fight for your safety as you will die for mine. Whether we bonded in matrimony or not, I vow to give you all of me. This, I swear on the sacredness of my magic, on my blood," Morgana whispered in her mind. It was only a whisper in her mind, but it travelled on the wind and surrounded them.

"Morgana Amane Iaculus Diamanté, you know I love you and I will stop nowhere to keep you safe and with me. I have vowed since the year I had to keep you safe to always be there for you. Let my blood flow before yours, I will carry you through everything and anything. As long as you are mine to have, I will be yours to depend upon. I swear on the Malfoy name and the purity of my blood."

As the wind carried their words, the runes and Dark Mark that were placed on Draco glowed and in turn, Morgana herself was set aglow. For a brief moment, it seemed to Draco that Morgana had wings of darkness. As soon as it appeared, it was gone. Opening their eyes, they were back in the Malfoy Manor with silence around them.

"Morgana, tell me that that wasn't a dream."

Her head shook against his chest. "No, it was our truth."

The clock rang the hour of necessity, pulling both wizard and witch out of their personal reveries. Against the sky, Morgana and Draco walked out in the dark attires. Draco wore his black cotton pants with his black sleeveless shirt. The mandarin collar elongated his neck and the onyx buttons shimmered against the light. Morgana was in black cotton shorts over her black backless bodysuit. Like her partners, the mock-turtleneck gave her a taller appearance. Short combat boots cladded both of their feet and so did a long, dark cape shrouded their faces. Draco's wand was strapped into his forearm along with two side-arms in a holster against his hips. Morgana needed only her sword hanging from its sheath on her side.

The two walked hand-in-hand to the edge of the lake. The bracelet glowed along with the ring on her finger, but nothing was brighter to Draco than the jewel he had by his side. Even in all their darkness, she was still the brightest thing he ever laid eyes upon.

As the seconds ticked, the rest of their party gathered around them. No one said a word, either too scared to or unaware of what to say. Nervous glances were exchanged by the non-Slytherins. None noticed how the skies thickened with darkness directly above them.

"Morgana, is this you?" Draco asked. No response. With her hand clutched tightly in his, he looked down at the girl he loved and noticed that her eyes were closed and lips were moving, though no sound emitted from them. The dark mark on his arm started to tingle with an electric sensation, but no pain came from it. Suddenly, the lake split open for them and a stairwell of water welcomed them down.

His sterling grey eyes shrouded with nervousness for a second before Morgana was squeezing his hand tighter than he was hers. Her lips continued to mouth something he could not decipher, but in his head, her voice was clear. ' _Lead them down, my dragon_ ,' she said to him.

A short nod to Blaise over his shoulder was all it took. Blaise started to head down first. When none followed, Draco lifted Morgana in his arms. Instinctively, she curled herself into him, all the while still mouthing the words. Her katana was cold against his one hand as he kept it against her, knowing it was the most precious thing that could keep them all safe.

"We're going to drown in there," Neville whined.

Luna looked over to him in the odd fashion that she always did. "Do not be scared, Neville. It's just the beginning of an incredible story!" With the small smile on her face, Luna followed the two Slytherins down into the lake's depths.

Morgana was lost to them. She was the water, staying aside and staying still for them to walk upon. Faintly she could hear the dull drumming of Draco's heart, keeping her calm and protected. At the bottom of the lake, Morgana was abruptly pulled from her state. The water thrashed and whirled to life around her, but none crashed upon them.

Her sudden alertness from her previous state shook Draco with worry and instinctively, he pulled her so tight to her chest that all she could see were the threads of his shirt. "It's here," she softly whispered against him.

Draco gently allowed her feet to touch the watery ground, but he refused to let go of her.

In a tongue no one could decipher Morgana said the words she knew to speak before her name. "Open at the ground for your daughter has come home. There is no hope. Let her in and seek!"

At the end of her words, something was pulled out of her invisibly. It was as if her humanity was pulled from her heart. When the sensation stopped, an iron gate materialised in front of them. Black as pitch and old as time, they released the shrillest of creaks as they opened for its new visitors. As the nine of them walked past the open bars, an inscription appeared.

"I don't like where this is going, Hermione," Ron squeaked out.

"We agreed, Ronald. There's no turning back now," she stated to her other half.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Ginny asked. The hand that enclosed hers was nearly sheeted white. Although the scar was gone from his visage, the age of what he had gone through was visible in every feature. When he didn't respond to her question, she stood on her toes and kissed the bottom of his jaw. "You can do this. If anything, the rest of us will get out of here first and leave the three to deal with what they brought upon the rest of us."

The group walked on until it came upon a river that was never-ending in all directions save for the one they came from. After some time, a few became anxious and impatient. Morgana, ahead of them all, stood stoic. She would utter no spell or thought as she stared straight as far as the river. She could feel the unrest of those who were stuck in Limbo.

That feeling that only Morgana was once feeling started to near in on them. Deep in his heart Draco knew none of them would harm the party, but as the groans and voices came nearer, his hope started to fade.

"You have come at last."

* * *

 **A/N: So... Hell time! This might be a little heavy for what I intentionally wanted, but I like this layer that I created by bringing the Underworld into this. If anyone is familiar with Dante's 'Inferno', the levels of hell I used in this story are heavily inspired by it. Although I have never quite finished the epic poem, I did a little bit of light research to keep some similarities. But, I repeat, I was just inspired by Dante and am not directly using his exact version of Hell.  
**

 **Also, if I have offended anyone by bringing anything in, I apologise. Although, you are reading something to do with magic, so now is not the time to be sensitive to Hell (no offence).**

 **A big shoutout to a reader I forgot to give a shoutout too a few chapters back! Thank you Renrue for your support to this story! Another shoutout to the-first-beast for their support for my little story here too!**

 **If any of you have the time, please leave a review (critical or appraising) and keep reading!**

 **Also, with the Wizarding World Book Club going on, I understand if we're falling away from reading fanfiction. I have two book clubs going on at work following our lovely world that J.K. Rowling has left us, and another with friends.**


	22. Chapter 22

"You have come at last," a ghostly voice stated. The figure was cloaked in ragged brown cloth with a matching hood over its head. Morgana did not falter in her position as it stopped its boat just at the edge of the water, at her feet. When it no longer rocked from the push of the oar, the figure moved in what was assumed a bow to Morgana.

"So it seems," was all she said when she finally spoke. "Is it you who is left in charge of Limbo?"

"Aye, it is simply I who stops and allows those to go further into damnation."

"Grant us passage into the deeper circles," Morgana demanded. She did not frown nor glare, but stayed stoic. A shiver ran down Draco's spine, but he refused to show any emotion either to the guard.

"I will grant passage to all but one. One of you cannot travel further than here, although you all should truly be staying here," the guard gritted out between his rotting teeth. "You." A boney finger withdrew from his lengthy sleeve and pointed directly at Luna.

"She's coming with us!" Neville burst out and pulled Luna behind him.

Morgana simply stared at Luna, never knowing that she was the first to stay in Limbo. "I will be back for you," she voiced into the young blonde's mind. Luna turned her dreamy look to Morgana and nodded, allowing herself to relax from Neville's grip and slip away.

"What will be the offer in exchange for her?" the guard asked when all but Luna clamoured into the boat.

"Three to take her place," she laid out on the figurative table. From her cloak's sleeve, Morgana pulled out a card.

"The Hermit," Draco breathed out just above a whisper.

"The girl is wise while questioning and understanding. I expect the three to be of equal measure to her," the guard warned, but accepted the card. In accepting the card, Morgana's hand was then holding three cards of the Hermit. These were different from her deck, which was colourful and old. Instead, the replacing cards were a shell of the life she had given. Black and white were the colours and instead of a man underneath the cloak of a hermit was a skeleton with a lightless lantern.

"Morgana, you can't keep doing this," Draco said, no longer caring to just keep his voice at a whisper.

Looking up at his gaze, she pulled his hood over his face before doing the same to herself. "I can and I must. I have no soul to give, so I must protect however I can."

The others behind the pair were confused at the conversation. Harry looked at Morgana. Voldemort was soulless, but yet she still looked as human as them. She was magic and she managed to turn Malfoy into a person with a heart built for more than tenderness than he has ever seen. Before he could share any of his thoughts with his friends, the boat shuddered to a stop.

"To reach the second shore, you must walk the rest. I will go no further," the skeletal figure instructed. "Be wary of who you come upon, Princess. They will not be as kind as I have been."

Draco was the first to jump off. The water splashed around him and what was underneath became visible for a blink of the eye. Morgana followed suit before instructing the others to follow their lead.

As the group neared the shore, a wind started to rise. The waters no longer were still and waved into them with the wind's current. The nearer to the body of land they got, the harder the wind blew. For many of them, they were able to keep their feet on the ground, but Blaise found it a harder struggle to stay still and true to the path like his fellow companions. Howling wind filled the air and to speak, they had to shout. It was only Morgana and Draco that didn't say a word aloud.

"This is where Blaise is to be left, isn't it?" Draco asked Morgana's mind.

"The Circle of Lust," Morgana confirmed.

In the blowing winds, Morgana conjured up a whip as dark as the sky above them. She halted the group from following her as she took steps to be further from the group, but not to be out of sight. No one understood what was happening. And then a loud, sickening crack filled the air. The wind stopped along with the howls.

"How did she do that?" Ron asked to fill the silence. Just as his question fell, the wind started again, only this time just drifting along, carrying dust up around their feet. It continued until it passed them all, but gathered all around Morgana. Limbo had been intimidating, but now entering deeper into Hell, Draco was worried about the girl he loved and where she was leading them. No, he was worried about what would happen in the end and where he could no longer follow the woman he swore to protect.

Harry felt the fear from his friends radiating from their bodies. He wouldn't lie; he was afraid too. But he couldn't be scared. Morgana had mentioned that being the Master of Death would serve him well. Now, he did not believe what she said to be so true.

With no warning, the slow wind shot up from the ground to surround Morgana in a twister that stretched no further than the area where Morgana stood. Even the Gryffindors were afraid for her. They did not feel nor hear its ferocity, but the image that was before them ripped at their imagination. The dark tresses of her hair and the flowing fabric of her cloak crazed around her, but she was calm in the chaos of the wind. It was like seeing Katie Bell cursed by the necklace again.

"You…" An angered woman's voice seemed to echo around them. "Why are you here? This is my realm."

There was an allure to the voice, even in its furious state, but fear chilled through the marrow of their bones more than the attraction for the voice. And then there was Blaise.

Without awareness, Blaise was losing his fear as the voice continued to talk to Morgana. He was going to be noticed by the bodiless voice. He could see Morgana couldn't care less, and that frustrated him. How could she not want anything to do with the host of that enthralling speech? From the pocket of his pants, he drew out his wand and threw minor spells at the walls of the twister.

Even though protected by the wind, she could sense Blaise's magic hitting against it. For just a moment, her eyes shut in shame and disappointment. When they opened again, her eyes were a violent violet. As Morgana turned in the wind towards Blaise, he didn't appear to register her at all as he continued his attention-seeking assault on the twister. Draco made a move to stop his friend, but Morgana's voice in his head told him otherwise.

All eyes were affixed on the chaos that was bound to ensue, yet no one dared to interfere. Without warning, Morgana burst out of the twister and landed gracefully from the tall height on her feet. Eyes were still aglow and the twister behind her continued in its place.

"Do not taunt her or I, Blaise Zabini," Morgana's voice roared. It wasn't hers. This voice boomed off of nonexistent walls. It was Morgana's own voice battling with the dark voice of the twister. Blaise must have registered the two different voices, for he dropped his wand to the ground. As the wood clattered against the ground, Morgana's eyes fell and when opened again, it was just her.

Behind her, where the twister once stood, was a demonic woman. She had a headdress of thorns and was cladded in an outfit skimpier than a belly dancer. Her feminine parts were visible through the sheer fabric and were held on her body by silver rope. On both her hands were long nails in the form of claws and her irises were purple and hollow. She walked atop the air, never touching the ground, and stopped just in front of Blaise.

"He is mine," she voiced to the group. Blaise had to shut his eyes at the intensity of his senses being assaulted with pleasure. His nostrils were filled with the scent of sex and sea salt air while his eyes only saw the demonic figure's beauty. Her voice carried him away to forget where he currently stood and his circumstances. And her body was so close he could feel the cold heat from her body. His eyes couldn't leave her nipples, only wanting them now more than her beauty he only saw.

Couples clung onto each other and Neville clenched onto his wand, but was too stunned to move otherwise. Draco and Morgana both placed a hand on their weapons, ready to save their companion if necessary.

"Philotes," Morgana growled out. The demon turned around with one claw withdrawing from Blaise's pulse point. "His sands still run. You cannot take him."

"You brought him right to me, Princess," she growled out with her back turned to her conversation partner. "It is not I that wished for this."

Quick as a flash, Morgana was between Blaise and the demon. Morgana had grabbed both of the clawed hands and pushed them back to their owner. All eyes turned as the scarlet blood ran from Morgana's arms where the claws incidentally opened up the skin. No pain had crossed Morgana's mind or face when the blood poured onto the ground.

The two were of equal force as they struggled against the other. As the two struggled with words and force, Draco could feel the wind pick up. His arms were covered in a trail of bumps from the wind, and suddenly a wall of wind blocked the demon from Morgana. Blaise was pushed against his will with the current of the wind and disappeared until he could no longer be seen. A maniacal laughter travelled along the wind until all eyes fell on the demon.

"You failed, Princess. He is mine!"

"No, Philotes. You failed." A smirk was ridden across Morgana's face. Philotes's face dropped.

A small rock was lifted from the ground in the wind surrounding the demon. To most people, it looked insignificant, but Harry knew what that was.

"The resurrection stone," he breathed out.

Hermione and Ginny both turned to Harry with shocked faces. "I thought you left that in the Forbidden Forest!" Hermione accosted.

"I did."

The stone turned thrice in the wind and suddenly figures of sexual desire burst forth from it. From afar, it appeared as if an orgy had taken place around the female demon, but Philotes was not pleasured. She was now learning again what her realm was about. Unrest, the wanting but never receiving, and the near, dulling torture consumed her for taking what wasn't hers to take.

"You will not take him now nor will you take him when his time ends. You will receive none to replace him. For all this you will be punished," Morgana dared the demon lost in the winds of its restless ghosts. With two hands placed out in the direction of where Blaise was blown off to, Morgana started chanting a language that was never taught.

Neville watched in terror as a twister that seemed to cackle erupted along the horizon. At the top where the eye should be was a figure he assumed was Zabini. The twister flew across the water and stopped only when it reached far beyond their sight.

"He is safe," Morgana assured her group. "His mind will be marred, but he is safe. Other than this encounter, he will be unchanged."

"Maybe he'll finally learn to keep his snout to himself," Neville snarled out.

Though fewer in number, the party continued on their journey. The wind changed to rain, and then rain turned to sleet. Each drop chilled them to their very core and no spell seemed to keep them warm enough. Draco and Morgana continued to lead the Gryffindors left with them, no coldness matching what they already knew. Through the pelts of icy rain, they found themselves in the muck of gluttony. They were ignored for the most part, for none of the souls lying stuck could see them.

Suddenly, a loud snapping of jaws reverberated above them. The Golden Trio were suddenly reminded of their first year encounter with Hagrid's pet, Fluffy. They had their wands at the ready, but whatever spell they shot were fruitless. As the jarring teeth neared, their feet backed away. The one difficulty apart from the slush was Ron getting stuck and tripping again and again once he found some footing.

Morgana hung her head, knowing full well who had to stay while the rest moved on. In one strong leap, she was free from the sticking slush and was in front of the three-headed figure.

"Cerberus!" Morgana boomed.

The three heads snapped in her direction and growled, showing three sets of sharp, blood soaked teeth. Bits of rotting flesh and muscle were visible in all three and the odour was worse than the fear. But Morgana stood still and calm, unafraid of any and all heads snarling.

Morgana and the creature were square, neither budging nor giving the other a break to jump upon and dominate. In a blink, Morgana's eyes matched the yellow of Cerberus and the dragon emerged from her back, larger than Draco had ever seen it. Its size matched that of the creature she called Cerberus. It snarled and snapped at the three heads as much as the latter did to it. Their clothes were sticking to them from the rain, but Morgana seemed unfazed. The dragon released a roar from the deepest part of its belly. Cerberus backed down and whimpered at Morgana's feet. Having completed its task, the dragon returned to its home on her back.

Now calm and complacent, Morgana raised her hand and petted the snout of the middle head. "You should know better, Cerberus," she stated with a head hung low in pity for the creature.

Without much thought or guilt, Draco picked up a large chunk of earth and threw it across the vision of all three heads. "Run!" he demanded of the entire group.

All seven ran as fast as they could through the gloop that clung at their feet. They could see the dry distance of the next realm, but as they phased from the icy rain to dryness, only one person could not pass.

"Ron!" all Gryffindors yelled as they tried to pull their friend from the light slush and rain. They shouted and pulled, nearly pulling his arms out of their socket, but their efforts were to no avail.

"He cannot pass," a tall human-like figure that glowed gold calmly stated. He was taller than any giant they had ever laid eyes upon, but he was calm unlike the other creatures they had recently come across. "I will not allow a glutton into my realm."

"Plutus, allow him to pass," Morgana softly demanded.

The golden man simply shook his head, the jewels across his chest and arms shimmering slightly from the action. "I cannot allow that."

Frustrated, Morgana pulled from her sleeve another tarot card: the Magician. In a small whisper, her colourful card transformed into three of the same card but once again just plain print and a hollowing figure of a man instead of what was a fully alive man. She tossed the three cards into the snapping mouths of Cerberus and suddenly Ron was ignored by the monstrous creature.

"You cannot enter this realm, Ron, but you won't be harmed," Morgana assured the male ginger as she walked away.

The figure Morgana referred to as Plutus, crossed his arms and smirked as he leaned back in a golden throne of coins. "Welcome to the fourth realm of the Inferno."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey-o! So, I feel like I zipped through the first few realms of the Inferno. A little background info on things that aren't from Dante's version. Philotes is a minor goddess in Greek mythology representing affection, friendship, and sex. I don't think she was represented as a dark person, but I needed her to be. Her image was inspired by an artwork I came across on . Plutus is the Greek god of wealth and hence why I made him ruler of the realm of greed. I imagined his character to look like Xerxes from 300.**

 **I can't remember if the next couple of chapters that take place in Hell are more elaborate, but this first few realms I wanted to get through quickly just because they are considered "minor sins".**

 **This is also my first take on something much darker and something that requires a whole new world set-up, SO PLEASE REVIEW/CRITIQUE ME ON THIS ONE! Is there enough set-up? Visual queues? Development? Anything! Re-reading it for editing, I'm not fully satisfied with it, but when I try to make it better, I feel as if I start to become too heavy in telling and not allowing you guys enough freedom to create an image on your own. So, I reiterate, HELP ME OUT HERE!**

 **And otherwise, do review or fave or recommend! I hope I'm doing a good job on this for y'all to keep enjoying!**

 **Thanks for being lovely!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Shouldn't you be busy counting your gold, Plutus?" Morgana bit at the golden demon that was several towers over her height.

Plutus stood up to his full height and full nakedness. His body was barren of clothing except for the gold sandals and jewels that shone across his chest and down his arms. He was pure gold and fit, the girls noted.

At his feet, a sinking pit of gold coins glowed and emanated heat from below. As they peered into it, they could see figures clamouring to get out, pushing and pulling at large amounts of gold, but never succeeding. They notice that some figures could come close, but as they did, the coins would tumble over them sending them back to bottom.

"I will count them when these pitiful souls can bring them to me," he laughed out. "Or maybe one of you can help in retrieving all my gold?"

Hermione could feel Plutus's gaze on her. Although it seemed to sweep over them, it stayed particularly long on her. There was no Ron for her to grasp on, so she clung onto her wand for dear life. None of her actions slipped Morgana's eye.

"Plutus, why are you such a greedy, grubby bastard," Morgana bluntly stated. It wasn't a question; it was a rhetoric.

"Do you see where you are, Princess? This is the Inferno!" As he roared out, more gold coins fell from out of nowhere. The gravity of all the coins nearly knocked them into the pit, but Morgana whispered out a spell quickly enough for them to keep their balance – except Hermione. Instinctively, her hand shot out and Morgana found herself clutching onto Hermione's hand, ceasing her fall into the pit.

"She is mine!" Plutus sounded louder than the sound of solid gold falling upon each other. In one stride, he reached across and plucked Hermione from Morgana's grasp. Instead of being put into the pit, she was placed by his side on his throne's arm. Golden chains snaked up from nowhere to encircle Hermione's wrists. She struggled, but to no avail. This was Hell. "Just you wait until I get out of here!" she threatened at the large, gargantuan figure.

"Would you rather be in the pit, pet?" Plutus teased.

"What are you waiting for? Get her out of there?" Harry rushed to Morgana.

Morgana stood at the edge of the pit where she was once grasping Hermione. She hadn't moved nor had her face broken to reveal any emotion about the girl's capture. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?!" Ginny started at her. "You got Blaise out of that demonic woman!"

"She crossed a line," Morgana gritted out. "And if you hadn't noticed, he's in limbo with Luna."

Neville stepped up to bat. "You stopped Ron from being eaten by that… that… monster!"

"But he's still there, stuck."

"At least you can free her from his chains!" Harry was convinced that Morgana could save them all.

"By the laws of nature, I cannot!" she yelled at the three free Gryffindors. Dark chains whipped out from the gold surrounding them and clamped onto their feet. A deep chuckle was emitted by Plutus, but all the attention was on Morgana.

"You entitled, pompous, rash little brats! You are beyond your powers here! And yet you dare to try to make me cower to do your wishes?" As her fists clenched at her sides, the grips of the chains tightened around their ankles. "I could leave you down here with him right now."

The tutting replaced the deep chuckles and pulled Morgana out of her angry tirade. "As much as I would thoroughly be pleased to see the Princess do her magic, they do not belong with me. I do not mind taking it up with the Darkness, if you please it."

Calming down at the mention of the Darkness, Morgana released her chains on the Gryffindors. "No, that will not be necessary. But I shall be back for the girl."

"How will you know she will be back for you to take?" Plutus all but laughed out.

With the swish of her now dry cloak, the Priestess card flew from Morgana's hand unto Hermione's chest. The card expanded in size until it was larger than Hermione before disappearing. "I will replace her with a greed that will more than satiate your need. For now, though, she is mine."

Plutus's blood boiled with anger that even his golden, flaccid penis twitched at what Morgana had done. "When you are down here, you will pay for what you are doing."

"I will take you down, Plutus." Taking Draco's hand, she trudged around the pit to where there was an exit. No one had seen it until she slipped through, but when they looked back, the golden pit glowed and lit their pathway.

"Morgana!" Draco pulled on his girlfriend's shoulders until she was facing him. Their steps stopped and the sound of silence consumed them. Even the three nosey Gryffindors kept their mouths shut as Draco challenged the one that struck fear into them all. "You know where we are going next. You have to keep calm," he advised.

In her gaze, her eyes were set afire with the anger she held at the rest of their party. They stepped out of line, talking and accusing Morgana to use magic that they didn't even understand. The ire in her was hard to burn out, but where they were going next he couldn't risk her being how she was now. The expression on Plutus's face was enough for him to fear Morgana's future the deeper into Hell they went. They wanted her to lose it. Each realm's guardian wanted Morgana to stay with them or replace them. They knew the darkness she was harbouring and they wanted it to release them from their leadership roles.

"I can make it past the next circle. It's what's beyond that that I am concerned about." Morgana shrugged off his grip on her body and continued the darkening cavern until water was lapping at the toe of her boots. She waited until the four others caught up to her before announcing, "Welcome to the river Styx."

As they came near enough to the water to touch it, the odour of the swampy waters assaulted their nasal passages. "What is that stench?" Ginny muffled out through her hand over her face.

"The river of Styx is where the wrathful are trapped. Above and below its waters, are those who chose to live with anger trapped within them or act upon that anger. What you smell is the wretched souls here."

"We're not going to swim across, are we?" Neville hesitantly asked, afraid of the answer he would receive.

"Of course not! Where is the blasted dipshit…" Morgana mumbled to herself.

Amongst the many bodies wrestling in the water, a boat with a figure emerged. "Do not anger me, Princess. I can very well allow you and your friends to swim across these waters."

"You wouldn't do that, Phlegyas. You hate these creatures as much as the next person." Morgana waved her hand over the various bodies she passed as she walked to the head of the little skiff. One dismembered body tried to grab at her, but the closer it got, the sooner Morgana threw a punch that caused a large ripple in the thrashing waters.

"Be careful of your powers, Princess," Phlegyas reminded as he continued to paddle the small skiff.

All gazes were trained forward to the upcoming view of flames reaching towards the sky. The heat radiating from the pit caused the stench of the bodies in the river to infiltrate their nostrils and assault their sense of smell. The odour was so strong that all the other senses seemed to shut off. Eyes burned from the stink and were shut immediately to keep out the stinging sensation. No one but Phlegyas and Morgana noticed that a body was pulled out of the skiff and disappeared into the waters.

Phlegyas said nothing as he pushed the rest of the party along. The heat was so strong that layers had to be shed and left along the shore. Morgana was the last to leave her cloak along the bank and her bare back was open for them to stare at.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry suddenly asked. Neville and Draco looked around, but there was no sign of the ginger girl and Phlegyas. The realisation dawned on Harry and in a flash he was darting back into the waters of Styx.

"Draco, get him!" Morgana ordered of her boyfriend. As soon as the words left her mouth, Draco bounded after Harry and dragged him back to the shore. The training paid off as his arms flexed with the force he was pulling Harry with.

"Both of you keep him here," she demanded of both Draco and Neville. The two kept their holds on the Master of Death against the shore as Morgana walked into the river. The water quickly reached up to just under her bust when she stopped her paces.

"Too soon was she taken and forcefully so. There shall be no warning. I'll replace her soul," Morgana softly said as she laid down the card of Strength down atop the water's surface. The water bubbled and roared to life around her as arms reached out to take the card. When the water calmed down and the bodies returned to beneath the surface, two cards of a woman in warrior's clothing and sitting on a lion were floating in front of her.

Picking up the two dry cards from the water, she walked back to the fires of the next realm of Hell.

"They won't harm her, right?" Harry interjected her silence.

"I cannot promise that, Harry. This is the realm of anger, where they drown with their passive aggression or fight with fists. She'll be in one place or the other, but she can and will be brought out from it," Morgana explained. "Remember, we have a deal. You see this through, you'll know why Dumbledore wanted me to fight for you, but you'll also learn why I couldn't fight for you."

"This is Ginny we're talking about! My best friends are already left behind, you can't leave her too!" Harry defended.

"Allow me to tell you a story. Sit," Morgana instructed. As she waved her hands in a gesture, stools of stone and dust grew from the ground below their feet. "You too, Draco." She waited for the three remaining members of her troupe to sit down before starting her story.

"Growing up, my family told me stories that were all little variations of each realm of Hell. The River Styx was one of my favourite ones. Since the creation of what was above and below the world of the living, the river created the riff. The ones above the waters were of lesser crimes. They were clothed and sheltered and watched over by a guardian even in hell. But once you fall into the waters, you are brought to the Underworld and never make it back up. Under the waters, you are naked and bare, tortured, and forgotten. No one watches over you. But the guardians of the undercurrent made sure that you suffered for your sins. You would watch your soul's body rot away until you were nothing but bones and then you would live again just to suffer through the pain over and over again. There were exceptions though, I was told. The river would keep you in its waters only if your unforgiveable sins were done in justice. Your body would be eaten and shriveled by the infested waters until you were able to be moulded again by the Devil himself. The Devil would mould these few bodies from precious metals: gold, silver, iron, bronze, and so on. He would make you the most perfect you so your bare bodies would show the sins that you cherished. The Devil saw there to be no shame in your bodies. There was power in being open.

"Now, as these centuries have past, my family has been the guard. An agreement was reached between the Devil and the God – or gods if you prefer. Some of my family had kept balance whilst others were guards. As the Iaculus and Diamanté line grew and expanded, the chosen were few and scarce, nearly extinct. The Devil wanted just a few and the few he chose would be the only ones able to challenge his guardians.

"My great aunt once told me that the magic nowadays is so weak and just a sliver of what it used to be. Her family kept their magic for just this very reason, and is why I learned it. There were laws that were understood by only the families and magic that could only be harnessed because of the strength in our blood. So now, the Devil is both scared and respectful of us. The river was where we could never pass. Until me."

"Why couldn't you pass the river?" Neville asked after a pregnant pause.

"That's where we belong," she started. "We were angry with the agreement or with the people we were forced to protect. Without knowledge of here, you all are selfish people. You forgot about the higher powers. You thought being magical made you bigger people than you were. Sorry to break it, purebloods, but magic doesn't make you any better than a squib or a muggle. It's your heart."

"Is this why you were afraid of coming pass the river?" Draco stood up as he spoke.

"Yes. This blade is pointless no matter how magical it is. My dragon is powerless now. It comes down to me."

"You're not going to strip naked, are you? I don't want Potter or Longbottom getting any ideas because this," he trailed his hands up and down Morgan's body, tracing every curve. "Is all mine."

A small smile trickled upon her face. "I'm all yours if I make it out of here."

* * *

 **A/N: So, my updates have finally caught up with my writing. This one didn't end as well as I had hoped, but I hope to wrap up this portion of the story nicely and altogether. I apologise in advance if I leave you waiting an eternity for an update! When I write, I have an idea in mind in visuals, but putting it into words is hard, and I get frustrated that words sometimes do not do justice to imagination.  
**

 **Anywho... Thank you for reading up until here! I am down for suggestions on story/character development and/or future endeavors that can come across Morgana and Draco! And if I get truly inspired by any of these notions, I may create a sequel ;)**

 **A shout-out to Jayj10 and chill18 for reading/following/favouriting this story! I would love to hear from you and anyone else your thoughts on what I've got up so far! Thank you all again for your support!**


	24. Chapter unavailable

**Author's Note**

Hello muggles/no-majs/wizards/witches/other folk! I normally don't do this (actually this is my first time ever making a post on any site that isn't a blog), but I feel like I did some wrong by a few of my readers and I would just want to ask a broad question from everyone. Now, I completely understand if you skip over this entirely (because I would too), but I hope you don't.

First off, I would like to give a shout out to the following users (whether they are still reading or not):

 **Ashneal, Calypso1997, IHEARTPADFOOT1981, Jayj10, Mckenzie118, MrsMalfoy-19, Renrue, Wolfkhan, XxOriginalDireWolfHybridxX, Zombiesunshineyura, 101, the-first-beast** : thank you for favouriting this story of mine! I'm glad that you enjoyed it enough to favourite it as much as I have enjoyed writing it thus far! If you are still reading, thank you for believing that this is a good idea/good attempt! It means a lot for someone who has never really had confidence in a lot of their abilities (in anything).

Secondly, another shout out to these users: (Yes, there will be repeated names here.)

 **Ashneal, Calypso1997, Cerulean Seahorse, Flute1516, IHEARTPADFOOT1981, Italian Mafia, Mckenzie118, MrsMalfoy-19, Winnie Wanze, XxOriginalDireWolfHybridxX, Zombiesunshineyura, andpleasedontcry, chill18, 101, , musicstorm, the-first-beast, wolf-lover- 127** : thank you for following this story! Whether you have continued from the beginning and are still with me now, or have dwindled away from this site/app, I am grateful for your support regardless. Like the favouriters, you all following gives me belief in myself and this ability that I am not terrible at this sort of thing.

Third, a shorter round of shout outs to these vocalists:

 **shika93, MrsMalfoy-19, andpleasedontcry,** and Guest: thank you for telling me even just a short little blurb in a review to this story. MrsMalfoy-19, I do know what you asked for, and I hope I can make it appear more so near the end of this story. If it works out in my mind, I may do a sequel that might entail more of what you seek! But that depends on which ending I decide upon.

And then this final one is just for all of you readers! It doesn't matter if you stumbled across this story or are a dedicated reader; reads and acknowledgement is all that I wanted from this. It always surprises me to see the number next to readers/views, followers, and favourites. I never expected anything more than just a small number next to the first chapter, but I have been pleasantly surprised with each chapter I post.

If you don't want to make your review public, but do want to share or tell me something, feel free to just PM me! And always, whatever you have to say, I would love to hear! If it's critique, suggestions, or apprecition, let it be known!

And now, for those who have patiently put up with me and this note, here is a little preview of the chapter I currently am working upon…

* * *

 _"Draco." He could hear Morgana's voice call to him. "Draco, get out of the river!" His eyes searched everywhere, but he couldn't find the source. Morgana soon called out to Harry and Neville. Following the sound, he swam to what he assumed was shore. "Follow my voice, and you will find me."_

 _Her voice was on the wind, but it only came from one direction. Blinded by everything, the three men kept swimming even though their muscles ached. They hardly noticed that the water that splashed around them was scarlet red. It wasn't until their arms felt like they were falling out of their sockets did they reach where Morgana was. It was a shore, but there was no sand. Just brown dirt that mixed into mud. Only once they grasped onto land did anyone notice that the dirt was being mixed with red water._

 _"Is t-that… b-b-blood?" Neville stuttered out._


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Okay, I'm gonna shake things up a little here. Going to put the author's note at the beginning!

Thank you to all those who read my little note I posted not too long ago. I'm glad my writing is not a total mess. I did the note because I wanted to make sure everyone got a shout-out that deserved it for supporting my writing skills and its potential growth. An addition to the shout-outs to **Chocolover27** for following along!

Now, thank you for reading and after, please leave a review! Hugs to you all!

* * *

The fires of the pit below them burned at their faces. Far into the depth of the pit, the flames reached the highest. The sky was even orange from the fire that reached up into it. There was no darkness here, but the darkness of fire. Scared of the height that they were at, Neville turned quickly and made to go to the outer edge of the realm, where once they were. But the swooping of wings sounded before he could make it more than a few steps from where the rest of them stood.

The demon growled. It did not speak nor showed any capacity of speaking. It was large, molten, and dark. Its wings took up the span of the horizon and a fiery whip was in its clawed hand. Horns like a ram curled down towards its jaw where they were met with sharp teeth. Two more figures joined it, and with their wings spread out, there was no escape.

"No one belongs here," Morgana whispered more to herself than the others.

"What do we do then?" Harry asked, now trusting her enough to not do anything beyond her orders.

Morgana looked back at the fires. "I have a theory…" She stuck her bare arm out into a flame reaching up at them. The fire did not burn her, but it was hot. The three demons snarled and snuffed at the air and her actions. "Do you trust me?" She turned to the boys that accompanied her.

The three nodded. With her back turned to the fire, Morgana allowed her feet to slip from the edge of the ground and she flew backwards into the pit. Harry, Neville, and Draco watched in horror as the girl that was their guide fell into the fires. Behind them, the three demonic creatures growled so much louder and closer to them that their breaths were on their necks.

 _"Trust me, my Dragon. Follow the path I lead,"_ Morgana's voice echoed in Draco's mind. Closing his eyes, he jumped head first into the fires, but not without yelling at the two others to follow. With his eyes still shut, the heat of the fires escaped him, but the sensation was quickly replaced with a rushing of thickly water around him. Draco rushed to break the surface before he drowned even though his sight was gone from him.

As Draco's head broke the surface of the liquid, the sound of two bodies falling into the same pool as him echoed in his ears.

"Draco." He could hear Morgana's voice call to him. "Draco, get out of the river!" His eyes searched everywhere, but he couldn't find the source. Morgana soon called out to Harry and Neville. Following the sound, he swam to what he assumed was shore. "Follow my voice, and you will find me."

Her voice was on the wind, but it only came from one direction. Blinded by everything, the three men kept swimming even though their muscles ached. They hardly noticed that the water that splashed around them was scarlet red. It wasn't until their arms felt like they were falling out of their sockets did they reach where Morgana was. It was a shore, but there was no sand. Just brown dirt that mixed into mud. Only once they grasped onto land did anyone notice that the dirt was being mixed with red water.

"Is t-that… b-b-blood?" Neville stuttered out.

Morgana nodded in his direction as she wrapped her arms around Draco's torso. "The river of blood and fire. Neither of you felt the fire because it feeds from the place we last visited. I'm so glad you never killed Dumbledore when you were supposed to." The latter part of her speech was more intended for Draco than anyone else.

His questioning gaze pushed her to continue. "The river was meant for those who commit violence against neighbours – which plainly means murderers.

"Come now. We must continue," she said as if nothing had happened. She held onto Draco's hand as they entered the heavy woods of the forest. The air was silent except with their footsteps, but there seemed to be something whispering to them as they entered. Suddenly, something small fluttered across their path and the beating of fast, little wings whirled into their hearing.

"Harpies, Neville. That's what they are. Half-bird, half-woman. They're horrendous little creatures that feed on the wood here. All that noise that's too dull to hear? That's the trees. They're lost souls who gave themselves up to death through suicide," Morgana explained to all of them. More harpies came and ate at the wood, and the sounds grew up around them.

"Fuck! Get off of me!" Harry was suddenly heard exclaiming from the back of the group. The party looked back to see a harpy had chosen to peck at the odd bark that was Harry's flesh and hair.

"Oh, Harry…" Morgana tutted. She dropped Draco's hand and walked back to where Harry stood with a harpy fluttering around his head. "You did enter your death willingly that night at Hogwarts. Oh, stupid Dumbledore."

"What are you talking about? And get this bloody bird away from me!" Harry swatted away at the harpy, but it was relentless.

Morgana walked right up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. Green eyes stared wide back at her dark ones. The harpy even fluttered over to another tree when Morgana laid claim on Harry. "You have to stay here, Harry. I'm sorry."

"I've never killed myself though," Harry tried to reason with Morgana.

She shook her head. "You entered your death and willingly allowed Voldemort to take it from you. That dream or vision that you had that night in your head? That was you at the crossroads. You died, Harry. You won't suffer here though, but you can't go pass this point."

Morgana rummaged around for her deck. At the top of the deck was the image of the Hanged Man. The colourful card was raised above her head and was snatched up by a harpy. The creature pecked at the card until holes were put through, completely ridding the image of the man. The scraps that fell grew at the roots to become hollow, colourless copies of the card. Ten black-and-white cards.

"They're really milking him for who he is, eh?" Draco asked as he picked up all the cards for Morgana.

"Even Hell knows he's The Boy Who Lived. The Devil doesn't want the Master of Death coming back so easily," she easily mused.

The three remaining members of the party walked through the rest of the forest in pregnant silence. Sounds drifted around them, but the groans of the trees and chewing of the harpies were too weak to make any of them speak. As their legs grew weary, the trees thinned to open a plain of desert sand, covered in a fiery storm.

"How are we going to make it through there?" Neville asked tensely.

Draco watched from the corner of his eye as Morgana shut her eyes and bowed her head. Her exposed skin glowed to match the fires that fell from the skies before them. Both he and Neville could feel the heat radiating from her. The intensity didn't falter as her glow grew until it seemed as if she was on fire herself. Her eyes that opened were no longer the darkness but were of pyre instead. Grabbing both their hands, they nearly pulled back in scorching pain, but it subsided as they walked across the sands.

The heat radiated through the soles of their shoes, but it didn't melt any rubber away. The hands that were encased in Morgana's were hot as well, but neither of them blistered at her touch. The fires of the sky didn't touch them, but evaded them as they marched through the desert. They stepped along for miles until the faint sounds of running water hit their eardrums.

"Is that water?" Draco asked his companion.

"Don't let go," Morgana simply instructed. Her grip on them tightened as the sound intensified. As the resonating sound got louder, the fire and heat didn't falter. It wasn't until they were standing on the very edge of a cliff did Morgana finally let go of their hands.

"What do we do now?" Neville shook out of his throat. The words fell from his lips down into the abyss below them without an immediate answer.

"He should be here by now," Morgana whispered below her breath. No one heard her, but all she could visualise were the words falling into the darkness below them. There was no sign of what she was waiting for. The falling of the fire behind them was no longer audible and nothing around them disturbed the rock they stood upon. Seconds passed slowly for all of them as they waited to just fall.

Quite suddenly, the roar of the fiercest of creatures erupted from below them. Neville nearly lost his footing but fell back against the scalding sand instead. The searing of skin reached Morgana's ears. With swiftness no one knew she had, she picked up Neville gruffly by the wrist until he was once again standing where he nearly fell.

"It's just Geryon. He won't harm you as long as you're with me," Morgana reassured the nervous, young man. Just as he was mentioned, the creature hovered in front of them, creating a strong gust with each flap of his wings. No fear, worry, or guilt held her back. With no bravery but just knowledge, Morgana swung her leg over the back of the fearsome beast. She ushered her hand out for Neville to take. Draco followed his heart and straddled the creature he had never come across before.

"Neville, you chose to be brave! Bravery isn't what you are – it is the choices you make. Make this one," Morgana insisted of the one still standing on the solid ground of the realm he did not belong in. Underneath her bottom, she could feel the heat of Greyon's frustration.

Neville was still frozen as he stared at the gentle hand that was outstretched to him. He didn't want to stay where he was, but the fear of being the next one left alone glued his feet to the edge. The choices flashed in his rapid moving sight. His senses seemed to dullen and the time around him slowed, but one sound flowed through his eardrums, louder than his pulsing blood. _'Choose wisely, Neville. Be brave.'_

It was like his mother's voice, something he has only heard in infant memory. He was so immersed in the voice that he had barely noticed the hand that had partially reached out to meet Morgana's.

"No," he said to himself.

He hadn't said it any louder than his own breathing, but Morgana heard it. Draco's insistency was now ghosts on the wind despite it being right by her ear. It was only Neville's decision that she could hear.

"May the gods be in your favour. Believe in your bravery for you are your only hero now," Morgana wistfully said as Geryon lifted them down to the depths below them.

"Will he be safe?" Draco asked above the howling of the wind.

"He will be unharmed, but the harpies might have their fun. I never took you to care for the Gryffindors."

"They were my peers once. They were just allowed to show what choices their hearts decided upon." His eyes wandered over the scene of darkness below them, and as it connected with the depth, black abyss swallowed the iciness of his eyes.

Morgana was about to respond until a voice overtook her own. _"You are coming close, Princess. I have been waiting so long for you."_

She was frozen in her thoughts. It had been years since she heard that voice. Ice filled the marrow of her bones as lava seemed to flow through her veins. The voice was one she had learned to forget, to ignore, but it was stronger than any fortress she could build. It was her nightmare and her dream.

"Take us to Judecca, Geryon."

* * *

 **A/N:** The next chapter will be the final one in Hell! And I have a feeling there will only be two or three more chapters until the end. I don't know if at the end of this to do a sequel or not, but I will leave that up to all of you, lovely readers. I have ideas, but nothing concrete enough to start a sequel. But if there's enough support for a sequel, I will summon inspiration enough to do it!

In other notes, I have ideas about doing a completely different story to make us muggles/no-majs to feel imagine what life would be at Hogwarts for us. I got inspired by reading some posts recently from Muggleborn Head Cannon and want to experience it as an imaginative story.

Lemme know what y'all think through reviews or PM! Thanks for reading! ^_^


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Calypso1997, I totally lied in the message to you. I thought I had uploaded more than I actually had. This chapter is the second-to-last; there'll be one more after this one.

And on that note, this story is coming to a close. Now, I forewarn you all, I suck at endings and I tend to just put in as much of a conclusion to everything as I can, but I never know quite how to word it. I always imagine it like a movie and putting that into words for a story is harder than putting pictures.

A shout-out to **BitterSweet256, ninetaileddemoness, and MadderThanAHatter2** for joining in on this story with their support!

Now at the end of this, please feel free to write a review or PM me if you don't want the world to see it. I might do a "double feature" and post the final chapter tomorrow (only if I like it enough and think I can't do any better). But we'll see!

* * *

Upon her request, Geryon dove down towards the abyss. Flashes of flesh passed Draco's vision as he pried his eyes open to see all that was passing him by. Heat would kiss his face but would be wiped away from his touch by the bristling wind formed from their speed. Hands grasped out to clutch the creature's wings or a stray limb. As their fingers closed around him, Draco could feel the bubbling blisters and slickness of blood as they flew just out of their reach. He was so engrossed and what was around him he failed to notice his partner allowing a tear to slip past her guarded eyes.

 _"Do not cry, Princess. They are fools to hope this far below the earth,"_ the voice reassured her.

They fell until the air turned from searing to arctic. The heavy breaths of Greyon bellowed around them with the sudden temperature drop that their vision was clouded. Abruptly, the great beast stopped, but the beating of its wings continued. There was no ground below them, but he could go no further.

"Thank you, Geryon. You have gone much farther than you ever should. For that, I will reward you in your eternity," Morgana whispered in his ear. She looked over her shoulder at her lover, her Dragon. "Do you still trust me?"

Draco nodded. "Endlessly," he simply stated.

His words made Morgana's heart drop to the darkness below her. "You shouldn't have, my Dragon." Morgana slipped away from him until she was free of his grasp and Geryon's back. All his eyes could see now was his love blending with the darkness and her face looking up at him with remorse.

He didn't see her land. He couldn't hear her voice or her thud into hard surface. He no longer could feel her warmth in his pulse. There were no words that Draco could form, but only action. There was no consciousness as he followed her headfirst into the midnight pool around him. It felt as if he was falling for minutes, but soon his vision was crowded with white ice. Shutting his eyes to the impact, he awaited his end.

Before the purity of the ice could be marred with red blood, Morgana used her instinct to stop Draco's impact. It was as if a hook was lodged into his diaphragm. The sensation pulled at his gut and knocked the wind out of him, but he did not see his end. Peeling one eye slowly open, he was blinded by the whiteness that now overflowed his sensory intake instead of the anticipated darkness of his demise. He did not see Morgana's eyes flash a dangerous blue before turning back to their soft darkness.

Draco slowly touched down to the ice before looking straight at his little fairy in the eye. Only she was the one to notice chains break the ice around them and slither around his wrists and ankles.

"I'm sorry that you trusted me," she whispered before kissing his lips softly. The small contact was enough to rid the coldness on his lips, but the contact was short and quickly missed.

It was her time to go now that he was intact. She slowly turned her back to her partner and with no explanations to his questions, she kept walking away.

She wouldn't turn around no matter how loudly he voiced his demands for an explanation. It was only when he tried to go after her, to make her look at him, did he feel the resistance of restraints around him. A half step towards Morgana, heavy metal rattled.

 _"I will come back for you, my fiery dragon. You will not freeze for all of eternity."_

Allowing his foot to go back to its original placement, Draco took the time to look around. There was no sound other than his breathing. Little was there to the view of the vicinity around him save for miles and miles of ice white surface, broken by little peaks. Squinting his eyes to see further was only when he noticed the special trait of his placement. The peaks on the horizon weren't breaks in the flat surface; they were frozen statues. Bodily forms were twisted, bent, or placed in odd positions that were nearly impossible. Their details were lifelike save for their unmoving factor.

A chill ran through his blood, but he shook it off. The hairs on his skin started to prickle up until every surface of him begged for the conduction of heat. As he went to crouch and rub his arms and legs against each other, he was stopped mid-motion. Ice had started to accumulate around his feet, gluing him to his spot instead of the chains. As the ice travelled ever slowly up towards him, the chains broke and disappeared without a rattle or crack.

She knew what was happening to Draco, but she couldn't stop it. She wasn't allowed to stop it. His trust in her was his doom – it always was with those that got close to her. It wasn't a curse of any kind, but merely just fate. Her end destination was always mapped out for her, and she had always known how far she had to fall to reach it.

"You have come at last, Princess." The voice was no longer in her mind, but in front of her.

"For coming all this way to finally speak to you, the least you could do is show yourself," she demanded of the ethereal voice holder.

He yelled out for her, but it was if he was mute. Draco couldn't even hear his own voice, the silence drowned him out. He watched as Morgana stood with the dragon on her back turned to him. She was so clear to him, but she was in her realm. A figure emerged in front of her. He knew this was where she was headed this entire journey. What he imagined was nothing that his eyes were telling him now. The Devil was always depicted as this large, inhumane creature, with red or black skin, so full of fire. But this was just a man before Morgana.

He needn't announce his name or make a grand gesture; she knew who he was. Morgana looked up at the creature that looked like a man to the naked eye, but she could see his mauled, beaten face.

"I'm sorry that this façade only works so far for you, my dear," he said.

Morgana shook her head. "I only sought truth. It's just such a tragedy that what was once so beautiful is now doomed for eternity to look as it does."

He smiled an honest action. "I created such a beautiful thing with you. The only thing I can say is good. But enough of my talk. Please, sit! You came all this way to talk; we may as well be comfortable whilst doing so." Without any gesture or words, a comfortable chair emerged from the ice with its twin sitting across from it. A table between both seats held a decanter of a sapphire liquid.

"Lucifer, you know what I'm going to ask," Morgana stated with a pointed stare.

A sigh escaped the aged soul. "Your family isn't trapped here, Morgana. They chose to be here, to keep an eye on my creatures and me. Your bloodlines are allowed one thing that no other realm creature can – they can travel both up and down, but only as guards. So trust me when I tell you that they are a bigger threat than any of my minions."

"That isn't why I'm here. I know of my family's place in the worlds."

Lucifer pushed the drink across the table. "Have a drink. No need to worry, it's just the only alcohol that nether world members can drink. And I like the exclusivity."

Taking a cautioned sip at the liquid, it flowed down her throat with the smoothness of silk and the taste of sweetness. "Good, isn't it?" he asked. She nodded and placed the glass down softly against the table.

"Now, tell me about me. I demand it."

Before he continued to tell Morgana of herself, Lucifer poured more of the blue liquid to fill both their cups. "If you insist, Princess.

"There were prophecies of a child that would have the purest of blood and that could travel across all worlds and hold all powers. There was never a time, but only once in all eternity will this happen. The child, once born, can alter any prophecy, future, or fate. They would be as strong and bright as the heavenly diamonds, but hidden from all eyes.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, you are the prophesised child. But my brother and I tampered with that prophecy."

"Which brother?" she interrupted.

"If you're going to continue to be rude, I'm going to have to cut you off." Morgana shot a glare that elicited a chuckle from the hell lord. "Alright, Raphael was my partner in crime. The one who wanted to heal under God's command, and he thought you would be the one."

"I don't care much for your and your brother's troubled relationship."

"Hey, if I was an only child too, I wouldn't care about others' trivial sibling relationships. But you ought to remember, my brothers and I are the origin of 'family drama'. I digress!" The two chatters took a long sip from their glasses. "Back to you.

"We blessed you while you were still just an idea. When your parents, precious Sapphire and honoured Cristobal, got together the angels knew that their child would be the one. The universe shook when they sealed their vows. The creatures the gods created might've been unknown to it, but the gods and their archangels felt it. Even your favourite banished one, moi!

"So, with all the power the two families had harboured flowing through your veins, the books of spells from the birth age of words, and our blessings upon you, you became the prophecy."

"Why?"

"You have to ask why? Try to answer this question then: why not? This world is yours to rule, next to me of course, but also the world above. You could toss me out, toss my brothers out, fuck, and toss our father out and every other god that anyone believed to have existed! Fuck, Morgana, you are the only person of either of your bloodlines that can break any agreements! And what I wouldn't give to see the heaven's cry."

"Let my friends go for no price and I'll help you get what you want," Morgana conceded.

Lucifer slammed his glass down on the table. "Now that's what I'm talking about! But I need a little leverage over you."

Morgana drew her sword. The singing song of Ryuu faded along the still air of the depths of hell. The silence was broken when the dragon flew from her back and encircled the air above her head in its full length. "I will give you my dragon."

"Are you sure those are the words you want to exchange with me?"

"In exchange for the freedom of my friends from the Underworld and to allow them to continue to live on the earth until their time, I offer you the dragon along my back and the right to command it becomes yours forever, Lucifer," Morgana clarified.

"I would like all that, plus your services upon my request and you to live with me down here when your time comes to pass," Lucifer countered. The silence was palpable as blue liquid filled the two glasses set before him.

"I'll accept." Morgana raised her glass to clink against the creator of her demon blood.

With the snap of his fingers, a loud crack echoed around them. Debris fell from the skies above them. Morgana could feel in her hairs that something had changed. "The road won't be easy for you. They want their souls. There's only so much I can do. I did create them after all," Lucifer nearly giggled out. "I hope you know your way out."

As Morgana rose from her seat, she searched the horizon for the frozen sculpture that had become her Draco. She trusted the rest to be free, but Draco she knew would be harder than the rest. The ice around him had started to melt, but he was still locked inside with his heart standing still. Upon her immediate touch, the ice shattered into dust and Draco crumpled into a pile at her feet.

"He is still alive," a new voice said above her.

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Okay, this was a little short, but I wanted to end it here. The final one is way longer than I normally post, so I hope it makes up for this little one.

Re-reading this chapter, I raised some questions for myself, but I don't know if they're really necessary to answer for the story or it's just me that likes to have all holes and questions filled in after I read something. To each their own, right? Without an opening, there is no creation. In concrete, it's harder to grow than in open soil.

So again, please read and review! (My endings are sloppy and I wish to improve!) Thank you!


	27. Chapter 26 (Final Chapter)

**A/N: So, this is the end of this installment. Maybe the end of the story altogether! If you guys voice it enough, I can summon a sequel. It'll be short and slightly different, but it'll bring an end to Morgana's and Draco's story.**

 **Before you all dive in, I want to thank you all for your support with this story! It was/is one of my better ideas and works, and I'm proud of it. You guys make me prouder!**

 **As per usual, let me know what you thought about this chapter, this story, or the future of it all! Or even me. I am always open to hearing from you! Thank you all so much for being on this journey with me! Now enjoy!**

 **(I apologise in advance; I suck at endings!)**

* * *

"Well, well, well, look what the heavens dragged in," Lucifer said as he allowed a slow clap echo around the empty tower. "Does Father know you're down here, Raphael?"

"No, I came on my own accord," he said to his brother. "Morgana, I am sorry for what we have made of you."

Morgana's eyes furrowed at his words. "I do not care for apologies. I am who I am because of you and your brother. I cannot heal mankind's wounds nor can I create them. I refuse to be a puppet of whiny brothers!"

"I gave her that temper, brother," Lucifer proudly boasted. "And if you paid attention to our lovely creation, you would see that her anger fuels her powers quite nicely."

"Her love has given her far more strength," Raphael continued as if their subject spoken of was not present. "She has made it past all your demons and traps with her heart."

"She made it through the living world that Father created in his image with my gifted anger! She wouldn't be so unstoppable if it wasn't for me knowing what man is capable of!"

"Will you two shut it?!" Her unknown vibrato shook Draco's heart. Behind her back, he started to wake, but his eyes opened to a sight he never thought imaginable.

Morgana stood with her back to him, the dragon gone from her back. Her silken skin was barren of any ink and her scars were faint. He stared as a pair of wings started to sprout from her back, unknown to her. Her hands glowed with an eerie green that matched the Slytherin dorms back at Hogwarts. Her voice kept shouting at what was ahead of her as the wings kept growing until they were as wide as the sky. Black feathers stretched across her back and across his horizon. She was beautiful.

"My child, please stop," Raphael pleaded with his hands up in defence. "Neither my brother or I meant to anger you. You are a blessed creation of the universe. You are the world's diamond."

Lucifer stood up next to his brother, no longer in a bickering state. "Raphael is right. You are our diamond. Not the world's, but the Divine Diamond. Look at yourself." Lucifer raised his hand and a slate of clean ice rose from the ground to be before Morgana.

Her darkened eyes shot in surprise. Her face and her physique were all hers, but there was something different that was just off. Her hands glowed, but a green that they never had been before. But what caught her attention was the span of black feathers behind her. "They're beautiful…"

In the reflection, she caught sight of the one reason for her to continue being good. Without a second thought, she turned on her heel and fell to Draco. "Draco!" She held him so tightly in her arms she could feel his heartbeat against her own. There was no ice around them as they melted together. Her new feathers acted on her instinct and surrounded them in a large, protective embrace.

"I am apologetic for forcing this upon her, but she was always the one," Raphael stated just to his fallen brother.

Lucifer nodded. "She is the only one it could've been. Father will hate us when he finds out."

"But he will love her. She's so human in her heart."

"Aye. Her friends are free because of her. The Angel of Death will love her when she comes around."

Raphael turned to him. "Brother, she is the Angel of Death."

The Underworld dweller turned to his fellow angel. "We created the Angel of Death? Oh, Father is really going to rip us a new one when he finds out."

"She is light and dark, evil and good. She doesn't care of who you are, but what you did. But she has love, and that we never planned for," Raphael explained.

The two looked to the pair on the ground before them. Something so strong didn't allow anyone near, and if somehow they did come close, she had the strength to stop and turn them to ash.

"Morgana," Draco started when he finally was able to hold his fairy in his hand. "We have to go."

She nodded. As she stood, the protection withdrew from them and she stood in the same, glowing appearance with Draco's hand encircled around her own. Her green was matched with a dim silver glow from him, but was overlooked by only them.

"Before you go," Lucifer started. "I just wanted to tell you that we will watch out for you. But please be careful. And Draco – it is Draco, right?"

"Uh, yes," he answered the man he didn't know.

"Take care of this woman. She is the most precious jewel in the entire universe," Raphael warned and advised. "We will be watching out for you too, young Malfoy."

With that, Morgana's wish to be home overcame all other words and thoughts. In a flash of lightning, the two were back in the yard of their manor, right by the edge of their lake. Her wings, Draco noted, were gone and so was the glow between them. He looked down at the woman that kept everyone safe single-handedly from demons and Hell. The dark eyes he couldn't escape drowned him.

"Morgana, I love you."

She knew those words in his voice long before he had said them. He always promised to be her protector, and he never wavered from his oath. The boy she knew was now the man she trusted. "I love you, Draco."

The first time she meant the words she said with a passion unbridled was then. The blond, icy dragon that breathed fire when danger came near her was the only person to make her feel aglow. She wasn't a prodigy, an assassin, or a thing to fear; she was just his little fairy.

"Let's go see if the others are inside," Morgana suggested.

As she made to go, Draco pulled her back. "No. I just want it to be us." It was her turn to drown in the waters of his eyes. No blue skies were more tempting than his grey swirls. There was more behind his eyes this time than any others.

"Show me," she pleaded as she opened her mind for him to project. Morgana's eyes fixated on his soft smile as her mind's eye filled with dreams that she felt were more real than the reality around them. No matter what flashes of images passed by them, all she could see was Draco and happiness. It was the only thing that mattered. No dragons needed to be tamed, no dark lords needed to be pleased, and no evils hiding in the shadows; it was just freedom.

Pulling away from her mind, Draco caught the one tear slip from the edge of her eye. In that moment, she was beautiful. She didn't have to bare her soul to him or put on makeup; she was beautiful as a warrior, as a defender, and as someone who loved him. He couldn't help himself. He wanted to drink her image in, feel her skin, hear her voice, and taste her words. He wanted all of her then and there.

There was no need for her to read his mind. She could read his thoughts as plainly as text. Her arms coiled around his neck and pulled him closer to her until his breath tangled with hers. "Kiss me," she pleaded of her dragon.

Granting her wish, his lips met hers in a passionate, gentle kiss. Her rosy lips reddened as the contact continued, but all her thoughts consisted of wanting more of him. Draco's arms snaked their way under her arms and around her waist as the two bodies became one. And just like in the pit of hell, Morgana's wings were no longer under her direct command. Bursting forth from her skin, the black feathers covered their skies into night.

A collective gasp broke them from their physical connection, but their gazes remained locked upon each other. "I guess they made it back all right," Morgana joked with a tilt of her head towards the gasp's direction.

The pair broke apart to look back upon their travelling party. They looked a little worse for wear, but better than Morgana anticipated from the course of their actions. But they all held something that they never expected.

"How do you have those cards?" Morgana questioned immediately.

"I gave it to them," the demon Phillip spoke from behind the crowd. "A gift from Raphael."

Morgana's face contorted into a snarl. "I didn't realise angels were working with demons now."

"They aren't, but he thought it unfair for you to have to pay his brother after all the pain they made sure happened to you. And our deal is broken. The Dragon doesn't have to sacrifice a thing." With the news, Morgana turned to Draco, who never let go of her hand. A small, reassuring smile graced his face and he simply nodded his head.

"Why would Lucifer suddenly be so nice?" Morgana questioned. She never trusted a demon. They were clever with their words, and cleverer with their actions.

"It's not my place to question orders from a being greater than myself. And a message from the King: you will be forever left alone by his children and minions. We are at your service if required. But I said to him you must be really desperate if you required any of us," Phillip explained. Before Morgana could spit more words at him, the demon took a deep bow and, with a small burst of flame on the ground, disappeared.

Draco stepped around his fairy's wings and spoke, "Stay the night. I know we might not have been on the best of terms before, but I speak for both Morgana and I that we would appreciate you staying. The house elves will affix anything you require and we have plenty of rooms. And we'll answer your questions that Morgana promised."

Mouths opened to speak, but before words could actually be said, Luna spoke before them all. "That would be lovely, Draco. Thank you for your hospitality. Do you mind if we show ourselves?" Draco nodded. "Excellent! Come on, let's go find rooms."

Morgana made to go follow them into the manor, but was stopped. "Before we go in, mind pulling those wings back in? I want to pin you up against the wall and devour your, but I don't want your wings to be hurt," Draco informed his girlfriend with a smirk.

An equally mischievous smirk grew on her face before the wings vanished back into her back. "So, what was it that you wanted to do, Mr. Malfoy?" A squeal escaped her lips as Draco lifted her up over his shoulder and he dashed up the stairs past the walking group of now acquaintances. He took the steps two at a time until he was able to open the door to their master bedroom. He was true to his words when he pushed her up against the wall beside the door once it was shut closed behind them. With the flick of his wand, the door was silenced from letting any noise out and locked to any openers.

"They're going to be suspicious. We should really talk to the elves," Morgana tried to reason, but the giggle in her tone gave her away.

"If we're going to be talking, I only want to hear dirty things and my name from you right now. So, stop talking and let me kiss you!" Draco laughed out as he crashed his lips upon Morgana's. As they kissed against the wall, their hands wandered to undo all the buttons on them and feet kicked off the filthy shoes that had been forgotten to be taken off.

In no time, it seemed, their clothes were discarded across the floor and the two were making their way to the bed. Morgana broke apart from their kiss only to smirk at her partner. Before the question could leave his lips, he was pushed onto the bed into a sitting position. Draco stayed silent as he watched his little fairy crouch down like a tigress and place her head so close to his second head. He couldn't help but close his eyes in anticipation, but the feeling he expected never came. Curious, he dared a peek. Morgana sat there cutely with a smirk on her mouth before dropping her head onto him and slowly edging her way down his length.

Sitting up for a better view, he caught her gaze just as she nearly had all of him in her silken mouth. It was nearly all he needed to tip over the edge, but he held himself together. This was a time for love, not just carnal needs. But that was not on Morgana's mind.

Morgana watched through hooded eyes the intensity that Draco was feeling – that she was causing. A chuckle at the back of her throat escaped and the vibrations caused him to stir over her so much more. She continued to move slowly, knowing it was tantalizing to him and all his senses. Her tongue would massage him between bobs of her head and each lick would cause another groan to escape Draco.

"Fuck… Morgana…" he drawled out. His fingers wove into the darkness of her hair. She could feel him grasp lightly at the strands as his hand quickened her head to move. She obeyed his silent demand, but reached out to where her chin was, to his extra sensitive area. The moment her fingers caressed his scrotum, his hands grasped at her hair tightly, but he was sure not to pull at it. He stopped her head from going, but allowed her tongue and hands to continue their ministrations.

Draco kept her there until he couldn't bear it any longer. He pulled her off of him and lifted her to her feet. From his seat, he looked up at his fairy. "That is the only time I'll ever have you on your knees, understood?"

She couldn't help the smirk from growing on her face at his comment. Morgana wanted to say something, but Draco stopped her. He replaced her spot on the floor as he stood in front of her between her legs. A soft hand travelled up her leg until it came to her core. He allowed his fingers to gently tread between her thighs until they separated for him just enough to get his tongue to her sensitive nub.

A gasp caught at the back of her throat as she instinctively opened up her legs wider so more of him could pleasure her. His tongue danced about every pleasure centre on the surface. Morgana closed her eyes to the world and allowed every feeling Draco was eliciting from her consume her grasp on reality. She was so enwrapped in what his mouth was doing she didn't even feel Draco's hands crawl up her stomach to her breasts. His grasp around her made her body lurch towards him, to feel more of what he was giving. Taking her direction, he twiddled with her nipples to keep match with his tongue.

Her breathing quickened to a higher and higher pace as she felt like she would pass out from such a feeling. Draco knew her, and he knew she was close. "Cum for me, babe," he demanded. His held onto her breasts as her hands clasped on top of his. Draco moved his tongue around the way he knew she loved and instantly her flavours gushed out for him to devour. Even after her peak, he continued his motions slowly and around him he could feel her legs start to give way. Before she couldn't stay any longer, he stood up and picked her up bridal style. Draco lowered her onto the bed, but he didn't get far as Morgana pulled him into a passionate dance of the tongues. Their flavours blended and they could taste each other's passion.

Reaching down between them, Draco kept his eyes with Morgana's as he slowly entered her. After all this time, Morgana still was never fully prepared to his size and her breathing hitched just as his head entered her. But she never looked away. Draco kissed her forehead, her cheek, her nose, and then finally her lips as he fully enveloped his cock in her. He took all her focus from his size to just him, and he could feel her start to adjust to him.

"You're still so tight," he chuckled out between their kisses. He didn't move. He just waited for her to be comfortable.

"Maybe it's you that just keeps getting bigger," she joked.

Draco smiled down at the lady beneath him lying in their bed, having sex with him. He didn't say anything more, but slowly started to thrust in and out of her. They were slow to begin, but the tension and the need for each other grew out of their hands. Their sweet actions turned aggressive as they pushed for more out of each other, as if it was years since they had last been together. As Draco leaned back, she came to straddle him on top and both of their senses were overloading. No matter how many times they had been with each other, Draco always found her amazing. Not only did she feel amazing and made him feel amazing, but he loved her and he knew she loved him just the same.

"Draco…" she managed out between breaths. He held onto her hips and kept her still as he thrusted into her roughly. He held onto her hips until she hunched over him, not being able to stay up any longer. She raised her butt as high as she could while still being close to him. The angle change made Draco stir into a frenzy. He grasped her ass tightly as he pounded into her.

Morgana buried her head into the crook his neck and bit down onto his collarbone. Her hand bundled the sheets around them as she hid her other in his golden locks. Suddenly, she had to force her yell into the bed under her. Hearing her yell his name muffled against the sheets sent Draco over the edge with her. Her walls tightened as his cock stiffened to expel the built up contents within. Her juices oozed around him as both of their passion mixed together inside her.

She stayed on top until both of them were able to get some grasp on their reality around them. "You know, when I first ran towards the door of the manor, I didn't know what to expect. I didn't even expect them to open for me. And when I was allowed inside, I thought you'd all be distant and get me out as soon as I woke up the next morning. I thought you were still a little pompous idiot," she explained.

"Hey, I was not an idiot," Draco defended as he wrapped his arms around her. "And you weren't any better of a child than I was."

"Excuse you? I strictly recall both of our parents loving me and wondering what happened to you. But that's not the point, sweetie. I expected something totally different than what I received. And you always kept me as family all these years. But you surprised me the most. I didn't expect to fall in love with you." Morgana played with his ear softly as she spoke. It was a habit she did to all things she endeared.

"I didn't either. I always thought of you like a sister, but you became so much that I didn't know. And then it hit me. I was in love with you." The smile that she beamed down at him was intoxicating. He wanted to say so many things, but the only way he knew how was, "I love you."

She kissed his nose. "I love you. Shall we clean up and go talk to the elves and our guests? And can we please just do a casual dinner? I know we have a reputation to hold, but this is with private company."

He laughed. "Fine, but as long as I get to shower with you."

"Deal!"

Quickly as they could with distraction, they emerged from the shower clean on the outside, but for Morgana, she knew her hands would always be dirty. Without intention, the love birds wore black jeans. Draco looked sharp in his classic all black attire, but Morgana broke the darkness with a heather grey t-shirt.

"That's what you call casual?" Draco questioned when she put on knee high, leather boots.

She shrugged. "It goes with the outfit." As the two of them walked down the hall and down the stairs, the four house elves quickly gathered at the base of the steps.

"Finn and the rest of the house elves are so glad that Master Malfoy and Mistress Diamanté are back! The house guests are all staying and have been found rooms for their night," Finn reported as they all curtsied and bowed to the couple.

Morgana was the first to smile and crouch down to their eye-level. "Thank you for taking very good care of yourselves, the manor, and our guests. If it isn't too late, just a simple dinner full of comfortable food is all that is necessary tonight. Draco and I will take care of drinks."

"It is just past 8 o'clock, miss. Not late at all, miss! But we'll gladly take care of dinner for everyone!" Puck piped up.

When all was ready, the house elves knocked on every door and invited every guest down to the dining hall. It didn't take long for all nine seats to be occupied. The food was laid out, but no one touched their plates or started to fill up on what was in front of them.

Draco sat at the head of the table, but he motioned for Morgana to speak first. "Thank you for staying. I will answer all the questions during this dinner and tonight, but after we wake up in the morning, this will be behind us. Whether we grow from it or choose to forget, that is your choice."

When she sat down, Draco was the first to grab at the food followed by Morgana. They sat in comfortable silence with each other as they continued as if it was just another of their nightly dinners. The others started to follow their motions, but cautiously and unnaturally.

"Are you even a witch?" Harry asked through gritted teeth. Ginny scolded Harry lightly under her breath, but he was nearly just as stubborn as her. His green eyes bore into Morgana for an answer through his lenses.

"I am and more. No matter what names are on the Sacred 28, my families are the purest of purebloods, but we tampered in magic that was illegal and unknown. That was one reason as to why Dumbledore wanted me to aid in your war. I knew the same magic Voldemort knew, but for me it flowed through my veins and wasn't learned. If I had chosen your side, you would've been matched with him in strength, Harry. But who knew if you would've turned out better than him. I couldn't allow you access to my magic nor could I allow someone that was prophesised for the light turn to darkness for help," Morgana explained before she pulled more of her steak to her mouth.

"Explain the wings then!" Ron shouted through a mouthful of food. Both Morgana and Draco couldn't help but scowl a little at his manners.

"Learn some manners, Weasley," Draco gritted out, knowing full well that he wasn't allowed to do anything else.

"I'll tell you as much as you need to know, but nothing more. It is better that way," she firmly stated. "It was a gift from the world that no one believes is true. They are what allows me to see all the worlds and strengthens my magic."

Before anyone else could throw out questions, Luna chimed in. "Thank you for the lovely dinner and hospitality. I'm quite tired after our adventure. I'll see you in the morning." Luna was the only one who ate properly and left with manners. Blaise followed soon after, but he went for his own home or to find a woman for comfort. It remained into the night Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

After Morgana and Draco had enough to eat and was tiring of their company, the pair halted the meal procession and led the group down to where Morgana had trained Draco to be her fiery dragon. "If you want to know why Dumbledore wanted me, it was not merely for my magic. I have skills that no wizard or witch would ever learn if they weren't a Diamanté."

As Morgana stepped down to the last step, an invisible wall erected and blocked the rest from following. Just like many simulations before, the dungeons filled with dark shadows, none of which were friendly. Everyone but Draco looked on with curiosity (Neville had an ounce of fear etched in) into the darkness that was Morgana's training grounds. In early anticipation, Morgana drew out her katana. A shrill ringing bounced off the barren walls and after it had barely subsided the shadows started to attack. The spectators were just gaining their senses about them again when they realised what was going on.

It wasn't a fair fight to watch. There were too many shadows with movements unnatural against the human Morgana. She didn't use her wand or any of her special magic; she stuck to her skills as a warrior, an assassin. A smirk of entertainment crawled onto Draco's face as he watched onwards. He could feel the tension forming in the people around him. Their anxiety blended with their fear as Morgana threw a shadow into the invisible wall. Every hit she took, a small gasp would shudder through a Gryffindor. The number of shadows dwindled as the number of cuts and bruises on Morgana grew. It was the last opponent she faced that she disappeared into the shadows herself and came up behind the non-faced shadow and pierced her blade through their neck.

The lights fully turned on and the wall vanished. Morgana stood to the side with laboured breaths and evidence of a fight flittered over her body.

Draco was the first to step down and towards her. "I think you proved to them who you are." He held out a towel he picked up from the side.

Wiping her blade, she smirked towards the shocked spectators. "This is why Dumbledore wanted me to fight for you, Harry Potter. I can kill and never be caught."

"Sorry to interrupt miss, but can Liddy and Peony show the guests back to their rooms?" Liddy asked when she surprisingly apparated into the room. Both Draco and Morgana nodded, and the two female house elves ushered them out of the room before they could ask any more questions.

Draco and Morgana stayed in the dungeon a little while longer, just sparring against each other. Morgana was still going easy on him, but he was no longer afraid to challenge her. It wasn't until she had her hands around his throat did they cease their fight.

Life was falling back into the paces they had once known before hell. Another shower and a bottle of wine later, the two were just sitting in bed, talking.

"My favourite memory of you was when my mother caught you taking my favourite book at the time for a prank. You were so humiliated! Your face was priceless!" Morgana laughed to her partner.

A little disgruntled, Draco shared a finer embarrassment. "One of my many favourites of you was when you got caught by our fathers when you tried to run away before your birthday party. It was during your rebellious phase."

"Hey, how would you feel if you had to be around people that were super fake to you and your family and what's supposed to be your special day?"

He shrugged. "You mean everday? All of the purebloods are still like that."

Morgana frowned. "That needs to change."

Draco picked up her hands in his own. "A lot of things need to change, but it's not going to be overnight. The families are too old and too proud. And besides, there's good in tradition."

Morgana made to protest, but Draco swung her around until he was on the floor and she was sitting with her legs over the bedside. "What was that for?" Morgana questioned.

"For tradition," was all he said as he lowered himself to crouch in front of her. "Morgana Amane Iaculus Diamanté, will you marry me?"

She was floored. There she was in their bed, in their manor, and in her comfortable cotton pyjamas, being proposed to by a boy she knew all her life. Her brown eyes met his grey and she saw their shared pasts bleeding into their present. He didn't need to hear her answer; the sharp heat coming from his Dark Mark was enough. As Draco pulled his Christmas present from her right hand, a smile grew on her face until the ring transferred snugly onto her left.

"We've barely been together a year," Morgana whispered lowly as she fell into his arms in a happy embrace.

"But I've known you all my life. We were meant to be, dragon and angel."

"What are your parents going to say? You didn't even discuss this with them," she was complaining, but she didn't know why. It felt right, but something felt wrong too.

"I'll owl them tomorrow, but tonight, let me love you like I've always loved you."

Morgana fell under his spell when his lips met hers. They made it through hell. He saw her in her darkest. He saved her. And after everything, he wanted to be with her and her dangers all her life. She was going to marry Draco Malfoy and she couldn't have been happier.

She broke apart from their kiss enough to tell him with all her heart. "I love you and I can't wait to marry you, Draco Malfoy."


End file.
